Starman
by wsprsndadrk
Summary: Heero's dead. A year later, Relena's faced with the being who's used Heero as a bio model. This being has an important deadline to meet, and enlists Relena to help him meet it; he has to win her trust, outrun the preventors, & survive the wiles of Earth.


**Starman ****by wsprs**

***I don't own anything. **

The beauty of this quiet vast…

Aimless radio frequencies reverberate sounds that have been traveling from the ends of the universe for millennia; bouncing from here to there in the jumbled noise of static. They pulsate with life as they ricochet through hydrogen clouds and clusters of space dust, spreading ever further as they tell their stories of ancient peoples and places. They are masterpieces, each one, painting pictures of lifestyles that long ago peeled in the pitiless emptiness of cold cosmos. 

Etched in a memento of time on a small, golden disk fixed on a frail metal craft, the signals forever call out welcome to any that may take notice.

And now, someone has.

The moons and stars, surrounded by the stillness and peace of space… Nothing can be done but to surrender to the calm that seeps from behind a comet tail and flows onto the path of the Milky Way. 

From this pathway of gleaming stars, a pod disengages and hurls itself near a small planet to begin an orbit around the sphere. After so long in deep space, it heaves in protest with the returning sensation of heat and weight. The time has finally come. Earth.

Suddenly the pod lurched, and was thrown backward. Ice chips and space debris tore free from the pod's surface and disintegrated as the atmosphere of the planet swallowed it in flames. Thunderous quaking beyond the threshold of the spacecraft slammed it from side to side, threatening to crush it. A piercing scream from rushing winds broke through, and engulfed the vessel in the red heat of a planet's protection. Seconds pass, then minutes.. and the craft began to buckle under pressures far too powerful for it to withstand. It expanded in the searing temperatures; stretching and warping into a mixed mass of space refuse and metal. At last, the sky let go of its prize, and hurled it through the final erosive layers of ozone. No longer a pod of any kind, but rather a husk of metal and stone resembling a meteor, the vessel continued to sear through the clouds in the suspended free-fall between earth and sky. 

Abruptly the craft leveled out and stopped in mid-air. As it continued to float stationary, almost as

 if confused on what action to take next, two enormous purple and white air-borne crafts, somewhat 

humanoid in shape, flanked the newly formed 'meteorite' to either side. 

"Unmarked vessel! We represent the Earth Sphere United Nation! You are in restricted air-space!

 You have thirty seconds to identify yourself or you WILL be shot down!"

Immediately, the strange craft twisted around and dodged between the two Tauruses and disappeared into the clouds faster than either suit could track. 

The pilot of the first Taurus hailed the pilot of the second, puzzled and clearly frustrated. 

"Suggestions, '_Commander' _Po?"

Sally rolled her eyes and growled under her breath. 

"I'm thinking, Wufei. And don't call me Commander."

After a few moments, a few scans, and a few choice words from herself and her partner, she pointed in a direction.

"It went that way. I suggest we follow it."

Wufei's response was gruff and immediate. 

"And shoot it down this time?"

He snorted before adding,

"And I WILL call you Commander. YOU wanted to _talk_ to it first. Therefore it was YOUR fault we lost it. Thus YOU will be the one reprimanded. Because YOU led the mission."

Sally shot him a feral grin.

"Only because you were too slow and I got here first."

Wufei was about to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he closed his mouth and turned off his com. Lucky for her, they had just caught up with the bizarre space object. Or rather, it had stopped once again, as if it were waiting for them.

Moments later, they had it positioned between their suits once more. 

"This is your last chance. Identify yourself or be destroyed!"

Wufei's face appeared on Sally's screen.

"I'm not doing this again. We're going to do it _my_ way this time."

His image was replaced with a blank screen, and Sally heard the unmistakable sound of laser power-ups.

Rather than protest, she armed her lasers as well. If Wufei was going to scare this thing into submission with warning shots, she was going to back him, no matter how foolish his actions were. But before either could raise their weapons, the craft shot off in another blur of speed. 

"NO! _You won't get away_!"

Wufei released an explosion of high frequency laser beams from the suit's modified double beam riffle. The lasers shrieked against the hull of the space craft, and when the smoke cleared, the ship was gone.

Sally peered at the spot where the craft had disappeared, eyes wide and glassed over with the sheen from unshed tears of shock and confusion.

"Where..where did  it go?"

Wufei's features once again filled her com screen. He looked somber, but resolved. 

"We can't be sure what that thing was or what was in it, if anything, but whatever it was probably survived the attack. I wasn't able to get a clear shot due to the projectory and speed of the object."

He took a shaky breath, and closed his eyes.

"It's probably going to crash."

He opened his eyes, and glared through the com at Sally.

"Somewhere in the territory of Old Wisconsin. Where the Vice Minister's mountain cabin is located."

Relena Peacecraft sat with her legs folded under her on the couch, clad only in a white summer halter-top and baby blue cotton panties. She had left the back porch sliding-door open to let in the breeze, and the sounds of determined crickets and tree frogs chirping soothed her despite the time of year. 

_Just coming on Fall. It was Fall, wasn't it? Yes. It was Fall. But it wasn't as cold as it is now.._

She tried to hold in a sob with a bunched up Kleenex in one hand while she reached for the remote control with the other. She almost dumped a glass of Chardonnay on the photographs littering the coffee table in the process, but managed to catch it in time. Gulping the last of the wine, she then discarded the glass to take up the remote.  

_Rewind. I want to see you again. Just one more time._

She sat back and waited until the vid beeped, and activated it. The sounds of a forest in early Fall bloomed from the speakers, and colorful images filled the screen in a whorl of disorganization until it settled on something that resembled the inverted likeness of an eye. The eye blinked.

"Hey, does this thing still work? It's like a thousand years old, but I think I fixed it.. You see a red light or what?"

"Duo. What are you doing."

The camera tilted and once again colors danced and objects became distorted. It finally settled on the stern features of Heero Yuy.

"Relax buddy! I'm just here to get proof!"

"Proof of what, Duo?"

The scene shifted once more to a blur of blond and peach before refocusing on the smiling face of Relena.

"There she is!"

Duo zoomed the lens until Relena's mouth overtook the picture, before a large hand covered it.

"Duo. Turn it off."

"Aw, common!" 

There was a pause, but even from off camera, one received the distinct impression that Duo was grinning.

"You'll thank me later."

Silence followed. 

"And I promise to be quiet."

A moment later, the hand was removed, and Heero could be seen walking in the other direction. Relena smiled into the camera before following Heero. She stopped a few feet from him, perched her weight against the trunk of a tree, and watched him bend over to pick up something from the ground. He turned to her and appraised her before nodding once. 

"Now. I'm going to show you how it's done, once. Then, you're going to do it."

She looked at him expectantly before hanging her head to observe the ground. 

"Heero, tell me why we're doing this."

"We've been through this, Relena. You need to know how to fire a weapon."

Stubbornly she jabbed the toe of her boot at a root. 

"I already know how to fire a gun." 

"Knowing how to fire a gun and firing a gun is different."

She looked up sharply.

"I almost shot Lady Une!"

She was making excuses and her voice was losing its conviction. And he knew it.

"Almost shooting and shooting are two different things, Relena. Now pay attention."

He waited until he had her full attention, and threw a rock into the sky without looking to where it had been thrown. He then narrowed his eyes and glared at her for a moment before his entire body eased itself into one blurred, fluid motion. All at once, he tossed himself on the ground and rolled. A gun erupted from somewhere on his person and a loud crack rocketed the sky. Not an instant later, the rock exploded in a shower of debris. 

Slowly, he stood and dusted himself before turning back towards Relena. No grin of satisfaction, no hint of smugness, no evidence of showing off or trying to impress. Nothing. Nothing at all touched his face. He simply stood there, looking at her, waiting. 

Then, he blinked, and his stance became more rigid. 

"Not a word, Duo."

The unmistakable sound of Duo clamping his teeth shut sounded in the speakers, followed by a swallowing noise. But the tension in the air was too much for him. He squeezed out a hushed, yet shrill whistle before succumbing to quiet once again, feeling much better for doing so.

Heero's eyes flicked towards the lens and his jaw clenched in response. But he smoothed his features before looking toward Relena once more, and he held out the gun for her to take. She looked at him with wide, unsure eyes, took in a sharp breath, and slowly reached for the pistol. 

And a distinct crack of a twig snapping was heard. Heero jumped and his eyes flew wide open as instinct and panic momentarily overtook him. In that second, he calculated his best defense would be immediate action. He didn't bother to push Relena to the ground, he simply turned as fast as he could and fired towards the sound. But in that second, Relena was able to launch herself at Heero and unbalance him so that his aim was off. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap of leaves and body parts. A large raccoon, startled by the loud sound and explosion of forest flora near its head where the bullet had hit, had run head-on into a tree trunk. It lay there squalling in pain.

Heavy guffawing rippled and echoed through the trees. Duo, unable to keep silent any longer, had dropped the camera on its side. His hair could be seen to the side of the screen, getting tangled in the leaves, and beyond it, a sideways Heero reaching down to give Relena a hand-up. Unaware of their approach, Duo continued to laugh and hoot uncontrollably. It wasn't until a large brown boot stood on his precious braid that the laughter squelched in his throat. 

"Uh… hi?"

"Get up, Duo."

"Um. I'd love to. But, uh, you're kinda um, standing on my hair."

"So... I am."

The boot was removed, but in a fashion that showed it was done deliberately over Duo's head, and that it could crush said head if desired. 

"Ok! OK! I get it! Sorry dude! But you looked ridiculous! And the coon, man! That was classic! And I got it on _FILM_!" 

This part was indistinguishable aside from black and white fuzz, and an occasional complaint from Duo or a curse from Heero. Relena remembered that Heero and Duo had been fighting for possession of the camera. Heero had turned the video off, but gave in when he realized Duo would cause less trouble with the camera than without it. Duo had promptly turned it back on and placed it on Relena, who had found the unfortunate raccoon, and was cradling it. 

"Look at him. Isn't he beautiful…….?"

Abruptly the video halted. 

"You have to stop this, Relena. You have to stop doing this to yourself! He's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back no matter how many times you watch this stupid film."

Sobbing, she threw the remote still in her hand, and lurched off the couch when her arm was stronger than intended. And the remote had flown all of two feet.

"And you're _drunk!"_

She laughed at herself bitterly before crumpling the rest of the way on the floor, succumbing to choking tears and heaving sobs.

Minutes or hours later, she regained her self-control.

 "Pick yourself up, girl. Go to bed."

Sniffing, she walked as a zombie would through the hall. She reached her room and flung herself on the bed, not bothering to climb under the sheets. Somewhere in her jumbled mind she knew she would feel like hell the next morning, and was glad that she was "on vacation" at her mountain cabin, just inside the border of Old Wisconsin. She didn't want to deal with people for a while. This was the perfect place to escape.

"Or to run away…"

Then sleep took her.

A thunderous shriek tore through the sky, leaving a bleeding trail of molten rock and metal in its wake. Smoke perforated the air from a punctured hole in the object, and streamed out from behind it like a tail of a comet. In seconds, the violently spinning craft plummeted to the earth, splintering the vegetation and crushing rock. For a quarter of a mile, it tore through the mud and stone of the forest floor, plowing a monolithic crevice like a scar in the ground. At last, it came to a halt half in the murky pond water of the bog, and half on the bank of the marsh itself. Behind it lay a clear path of fractured tree trunks and pulverized land, still smoking and burning in places from immense temperatures. Heat radiated from the falling star, stirring the air around it, causing ripples. The soil beneath the meteor ever so slowly gave way to fever, and the object was heaved from the bank and was submerged further into the water. And there, it came to a final rest. 

From the hole in the hull of the craft came a steady, ethereal glow. Faint at first, it erupted from the mangled vessel and cast an eerie light against the backdrop of the forest. It hovered in the air, as if unsure, before slowly floating higher above the water. Across the lake, between the trees, a house stood; serene and unaware. The star pulsed, and its radiant glow brightened as it flew towards to waiting house.

Once inside, it slowed to explore. Again and again it pulsed, as if evaluating everything it came upon, and recording the data for later study. When it came to a screen, it brightened once more. Suddenly, images and sounds filled the room. The star floated expectantly, and watched.

"……..Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

She looked up and smiled. Her eyes focused beyond the angle of the lens, sparkling with mirth, and she spoke again.

"Heero. There is more to life than death. Would you like to see it?"

A few lingering moments passed before the sound of leaves crunching was heard, then joined with the image of Heero walking through the foliage towards Relena. He seemed wary, and stopped just short of her and the raccoon.

"It's ok, Heero. Just show him that you mean him no harm and he will accept you. Be gentle. See? Like this."

She took his hand in her own and directed it in slow, steady movements over the fur of the animal. Heero seemed stiff, as if unsure of what he was doing, but he kept petting the creature after Relena's hand left his own. The raccoon eyed him with caution, but allowed himself to be petted. Gradually, Heero's eyes filled with cautious, albeit rare wonder, and for a moment, the faintest of smiles graced the corners of his lips. 

"See? He accepts you."

Heero took his eyes from the mammal and looked at her. Her face was full of warmth and contentment as she gazed at the raccoon with bright, childlike eyes. He smiled wistfully before clearing his face of any emotion.

"But he _loves_ you."

Startled, Relena looked into his impenetrable eyes, and found that Heero had retreated into an unreadable slate once again. 

"Accepting someone…"

He reached to caress her face before replacing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And loving someone… is different."

With that, he rose to his feet and walked away. 

A few minutes passed before a voice was heard again.

"Relena… Did he just say what I think he said?"

The image zoomed to encompass the close-up features of a young woman, sadness radiating from her seemingly frail form.

"I.. I don't know, Duo."

"Ha! He did! He said he loved you!"

The girl looked up, and her eyes pierced through the screen.

"No, he didn't. He said there was a difference between acceptance and love."

A tear fell from her eye, and dropped to her lap. A grunt was heard, and the raccoon squirmed out of her grasp. She smiled down at it pensively, her eyes glassy and unreadable as she watched the creature scamper off. 

"He knew what he was saying, Duo. And he said it in a way that could not be proven one way or another." 

Leaves crunched, and the camera was dropped. It fell propped on its side, but it continued to record. A young man with a long braid came into view, and sat next to the girl, huddled beside a tree. She leaned into his embrace, and they sat silently for a few minutes.

"….He loves you. He's just trying to protect you, that's all."

The girl shifted, and looked into the eyes of the young man. She smiled, but the sadness in her eyes remained. She slowly stood, and reached down to help the other stand.

"Lets go."

The boy bounded to his feet, took a few steps to brush the leaves from his clothing, and turned to face the girl. With a sloppy grin splitting his face in two, he crinkled his nose at her.

"I'll race ya!"

He took off before she could respond. She stood for a few moments, her jaw hanging in awe.

"DUO! That's not fair!"

She sprinted into the woods after him. 

The screen blipped and went blank. The star hovered before it for a moment, as if contemplating something. Suddenly It spun in the air and resumed It's exploration. It floated passed an empty glass bottle, and a fluted shaped glass tossed haphazardly on the floor. A small, rectangular electrical-device with tiny protrusions that had numbers and glyphs on it caused It pause for a moment before It continued. Next It found papers with depictions on their surfaces blanketing a table structure, and located a hollow box shape, from which the images seemed to come. Old photographs, newspaper clippings, and other various objects spilled to the floor, and the star evaluated each one as if each were precious. When It came to a long, narrow strip of blue silk cloth, a brilliant blue light emanated from within It, and covered the walls with its glow. The cloth had clear bloodstains on it. Old, but sufficient.

It penetrated the fibers of the material, and swallowed the helix structures of cellular DNA.

At once, the star began to shift and fold in on itself. Then, it began to grow. Slowly in the beginning, but then more and more quickly. Cells divided, grew, reshaped, and stretched. At first, the mass of living tissue was indistinguishable. But as it continued to grow, a fetus of some sort became apparent. A head formed, then arms, and then legs. Eyelids split and a mouth opened to show a functioning oral cavity. A neck bent backward from the weight of the growing head, and a torso elongated.  Bones stretched to compensate for the rapidly growing body, and muscles began to grow at an exponential rate to keep up with bones. An arm flailed and hit the edge of the coffee table, and another empty bottle was tipped and crashed to the floor, splintering and spraying shards of glass everywhere.

Relena shot up straight, dumping covers on the floor. She didn't know what had awoken her, but a path of chills twisted up her spine and raised the hair on her neck. She breathed as softly as she could, stretching her hearing to see what, if anything, was amiss. Hearing nothing, she let go of a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, and forced a nervous laugh.

"I forgot to lock the sliding-door, didn't I?" Another crash snatched her attention with envious greed. Her eyes widened in the dark, and her jaw opened. As quietly as she could, she reached for the dresser and grabbed the pistol Heero had insisted she have with her at all times. Moving as silently as she could, she made her way to where the crash had sounded. She rubbed her eyes, trying to expel the remaining haze of alcohol. She noticed a pattern of lights flickering in the vid room, and made her way to stand behind the couch. And there. On the floor, a wreathing mass of… _something_, froze her in an icy terror. Shaking, she barely managed to grip the couch to support her quaking legs. Trembling, all she could do was watch in mortified fascination as the thing grew and changed shape. It, it almost looks like a small child… 

The child-thing flailed until it could stand on two legs, still too short for its body, and reached a hand to support itself. As it turned, one leg grew out of proportion to the body before the other could catch up, and the child tumbled to the floor once again. It caught itself before it fell completely, and attempted to stand once more. This time, equilibrium was obtained, and the body remained upright as it continued to grow. Not a child any longer, but a young boy. He was still morphing, and was bent over in what appeared to be pain. Relena caught herself reaching out a hand and quickly retracted it. She stared at her fingers, as if confused as to why they were involved in such a reckless act before turning her attention to the boy again. Only this time, he was a man. He turned and through a shock of untamed hair, pierced the air around her with wild, alien eyes. 

She somehow managed to choke down the bile, and focus her thoughts beyond the throbbing of her heart in her throat.

"He.. Heero?"

He blinked. She stared, a deer caught in headlights. Standing taller, he opened his mouth, and, as if for the first time ever, tried to speak.

"Zdrastvoytye."

She flinched, but he said no more. She cocked her head confused, and he stepped out from behind the couch and tried again.

"Gutenn Taaagg."

She gave him no response, but retreated a few steps to put space between them while trying to aim the pistol in his direction. Instead, she dropped it.

His gaze followed the gun as it fell from her hand and landed on the floor. Interested, he took a heavy step towards it, and bent over awkwardly to pick it up. Relena only squeezed herself more tightly into the corner, trying to keep calm. When a muffled sound forced its way passed her lips, he looked again at her, and raised the gun in the air and held it towards her. 

"Koniiichi Waa.Rueggo. Bonn-jour. Per Corteesìa**.** Greet-ingzz - "

When she jumped, he paused to scrutinize her.

"…Greet-ingzz."

"You. You're not Heero.."

He stumbled abruptly upon her, staring intently, the pistol millimeters away from her face. In a thick accent, he spoke.

"Nott.. Heerow."

Relena took in a sharp breath and folded onto herself, shaking violently.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

He blinked at her a few times, studying her. Moving as close as he could without touching her, he took in a breath and nailed her with his stare.

"Az the Sec-re-tary Genneral of the Uni-ted Na-tions… an organ-I-zation of the onne hunnndred fortty-sevven mem-ber states… who rep-re-zent ah-lmosst all of the hum-man inhabb-bitants of the plan-net earthhh -"

That is all she heard before the world went black.

He looked down at her crumpled body, and cocked his head.

"I sssend greet-ingzz."

  He didn't understand why the female collapsed, but he was unconcerned. Her life signs were still present, though faint and erratic. He cocked his head to the other side, and looked at her curiously from another angle. Not receiving any new information, he turned around in jerky movements. Looking about, he stumbled around the couch, and stepped on the rectangular shaped object he had seen before. The vid bleeped, and light flooded the room from the screen. He tried to keep focus on the rapidly moving warped colors and surreal overly fast movements on the screen in front of him. Moving his head this way and that, blinking and twisting his body in all directions, he almost toppled over. As his foot lost contact with the device, the images abruptly came into focus, and clear sound replaced static fuzz.

The male he had seen before with the long hair appeared. The image was blurred and it moved as though it was actually a reflection off of an undulating surface of water. The figure was holding an odd box-like contraption to his head. From the bottom of the screen an object resembling a stick was poked into the water, and ripples swelled before calming once more. Then the scene was thrown into nauseating distortion until coming to rest on two figures; the female with the mammal in her lap – the one who had fallen when he greeted her, and the male he had seen on the paper replications of human faces – the one who had petted the strange animal before walking away from the girl. 

They were sitting side by side on the shore of a lake, lazily skipping stones and quietly enjoying each other's company. After a few moments, the female cradled her knees with her arms and tilted her head to smile at the clouds. The male beside her threw one last rock on the surface of the lake and watched as it splashed a path before being swallowed. He then contented himself with gazing over the calm water some distance away. He took in a breath, hesitated a moment as if unsure, but opened his mouth to speak.

"One word."

"What was that?"

The female had been rocking herself, grinning at the sky, but turned to face the boy who had spoken. Her soft smile faltered when she saw his solemn expression. She patiently sat and waited for him to continue. Apparently, she was sure that he would when he was ready. He turned towards her and met her eyes.

"With one word, you've changed what thousands before you could never, and probably no one ever again, change. With one word, you soothe away the pain, appease the rage, and ease the suffering that war brings…"

He looked away, and off into the distance. Stunned into stillness that appeared forced and unwanted, she continued to stare at him, looking as though she were unable to think of something to say for once. 

"…People like me, Relena, people like me did the things we could the only way we knew how. But we could never win, not like you did."

He quickly glanced at her before turning his attention back to the water. A moment passed and he seemed to struggle with himself to continue.

"And you did it without force. You dug into the hearts and minds of the people and made them see what they refused to see. You made them want a world without war. With one word."

He shook his head as though he were in disbelief, then looked down and to the ground where Relena's hand rested lightly. He considered it a moment, and gently covered it with his own as if either afraid to touch her, or sure that when he did, she would disappear. He took in a shaky breath and held it before letting it escape in a whoosh. It was quiet for a few minutes, and they sat in that quiet just holding hands. Then, he looked at her, anguish and something else - something indiscernible, radiated through the arctic ice of his eyes. It begged her to understand, but as she searched those eyes, trying to see what he so desperately wanted but was terrified for her to see, it retreated in the safety of tired shadows and stony facades. He sighed and looked down, defeated. Yet as he sat thinking of what to say next, it seemed that very defeat pushed his resolve.

"That's why I will never stop fighting. I'll fight even though I know the only reason you do what you do is so that those like me no longer need to."

His voice became rough with conviction, as though he were trying to convince himself as well as she. 

"I have to fight, Relena. Because I know that you won't. Not like I do. But peoples' hearts aren't like yours and they may fail you someday. And if they do, I will be there. Fighting to protect that one word you've made me believe in. Peace, Relena. I finally understand _peace_. Not the kind I was made to fight _for,_ but the kind I was never meant to _have_. I'll never stop, Relena. Even if I can. Because you never gave up fighting for m-- for all of us. "

He looked at her again, exhaustion just beyond the expressionless mask.

"I can never wash my hands of blood. I'm sorry, I know that's what you wanted for me."

He let go of her hand and held her gaze as he stood. She reached for him with the hand that he had held, as if offering a line that could keep his soul from tumbling into turmoil. She balked, as if she knew she was losing him and that it was the only way he would allow it to be.

"But what is wanted…"

His expression turned stony and pinched.

"…And what is needed… is different."

He swallowed.

"I just wanted you to understand, Relena. This is all I can be for you."

With that, in deft and practiced movements, Heero expertly threw a previously hidden gun into the air and allowed it to rotate a few times before catching it in his hand. With eyes still on Relena beside him, he fired it at a dried tree trunk that was half submerged in the water about ten yards away. The wood splintered and chips flew in all directions, forming a plume of shavings before splashing into the water. He lowered his eyes from Relena's, knowing his target had been obliterated even without her gasp of surprise, and sighed softly. 

"Bull's Eye."

The image heaved as though the world let out a breath, and a muffled voice could be heard from somewhere unseen.

"Man, Heero. You just turned your back on the only thing that could have ever saved you."

The sound was cut off as though it had been choked. As the male who had been sitting next to the female left, she turned her eyes toward the peninsula for the first time, where the first male had been filming. Her gaze, wide and unfocused, seemed surprised by his presence. Her stare pierced through the screen. Tears threatened to brim over the lids of her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall.

"Turn it off, Duo. Turn it off and throw the camera into the water. I never want to remember this. Ever."

The screen erupted with the black and white fuzz of obscurity, the sound matching the picture in mourning.

Leaning over, he tapped the vid, and the screen became blank. He glanced to the contraption in his hand, rolled it over so that he held it correctly, and stood straight once more. He turned his head to peer into a mirror to his left, and the face of the boy called Heero stared back. He blinked at himself before turning his head towards the sleeping girl still unconscious in the corner. She wasn't looking back at him, but he threw the gun in the air just as he had seen the being do on the screen. It rotated a few times, and he caught it with a precise grip that allowed him to place one perfectly aimed shot in the center of the mirror. 

He sighed softly as he looked down, his face expressionless.

"Bullzz Eyye."

He let his aim fall, and let the gun hang at his side. Turning his gaze from the floor in front of the woman to the floor in front of him, he found that for which he had been searching before he had stepped on the contraption that controlled the image projector. There, in the middle of the room, lay seven small, metallic spheres. He put out his empty hand, and the seven spheres were lifted into his waiting grasp. He then walked stiffly to the open door in which he had earlier entered, and stepped outside. The wind blustered by him, and he didn't understand his body's shock until he realized that he was bare. The earth people in the animated screen had been wearing coverings, and the female inside was also clothed, albeit less so than she had been on the image displayer. Looking down at his nude form, he took himself in. He was distracted by the strange sensation of pricks, and observed small mounds of flesh rising all over his body. After a few moments, the bumps subsided. Satisfied that the event had played its course and that he had not been damaged, he allowed the new experience to fade into his memory. He placed the gun on the windowsill, and opened the palm containing the metal spheres. With the forefinger and thumb of his other hand, he pinched a ball and lifted it from the pile. He then closed the first hand and let it fall to his side, and enclosed the single ball in a fist with his other. Slowly, the hand began to glow. He lifted it to eye level and concentrated on it, tilting his head and pinching his eyebrows. 

_"Emergency transmission. Observation craft destroyed."_

He could see the distant approach of aircraft, and the blaze left from his crashed pod not too distant from their searchlights.

_"Environment Hostile. Completed symbiotic transformation. Rendezvous third day landing area one."_

He opened his palm, and the ball lifted into the air.

Relena woke slowly, and tried to steady herself as she stood.

"Stupid girl. Drank yourself to hallucinations.."

She turned to go back into her room, and caught a glimpse of light from the corner of her eye. Slowly, she stepped backwards and turned her head towards the light. There, on her porch, stood a naked, glowing Heero – and a bright ball that vaulted off into the sky from his outstretched hand and disappeared. 

She launched herself into her room, and tore a pair of jeans and some boots off the floor. Finding the car keys to the classic 1966 Shelby GT350 Mustang she had received as a gift from her brother the year before in her jeans pocket, she ran into the garage. With the keys in her mouth, she hopped from one foot to the other, pulling her boots on. Realizing too late that her jeans won't fit over the boots, she half fell, half leapt to the door of her car. Fumbling with the handle, she flung the door open and caught herself before falling inside.. and hesitated. Slowly, she backed herself away from her car, and looked toward the porch.

"Relena. You're crazy. That isn't Heero. That isn't.."

But she found her feet walking of their own accord towards the waiting house. Her brows are bunched with worry and confusion, but her eyes hold the haunted look of anticipation. She stopped before she reached the house, closed her eyes, and forced herself to back step by step to the car. 

And when she hit a barrier, she knew she had backed directly into him.

Excited, she screamed while turning to face him. In response, he screamed back at her. A bit startled, she looked up into his face, and screamed once more. He opened his mouth to return the greeting, but rather shut it slowly, and studied her instead. They stayed like this, she with her wide eyes and half open mouth prepared to scream, and he cocking his head first one way and then another, waiting for her to do something. Exasperated, she calmed herself and stepped back trying to find a way to orient. She noticed he had the gun in one hand, and violently forced her eyes to meet his gaze, her fear augmented somehow by seeing the man before her not only armed, but naked.

_How… Heero. _

Shocked at the intrusiveness of her stricken mind, she shook the thought from her head, confused more than anything else. Feeling more than a bit flustered and quite crazy, she turned to what was most familiar. 

_The silence is too empty and you're either going to fill it with fear or with words. Chose words, girl. At least that way, you have a chance! You sweet-talked the entire planet once, why wouldn't it work with this… thing?!_

"Um, sir, can I offer – uh,  how about I give you some clothes? Would you like that? I mean, I'm sure you would. Well. Um.  How about you follow - I mean, please follow me. You're about Heero's size…"

She almost swallowed her tongue when she realized what she said.

"Um. I mean.. I have some of Heero's old clothes. I'm sure they will fit."

A few minutes later, they both sat in her orange and black mustang with PRINCESS written on the plates. He had insisted on wearing the exact outfit Heero had been wearing the day the film was shot. It unnerved her to no end the likeness this thing shared with Heero. Tearing her eyes off him, she nervously tried to keep her thoughts clear. She put the keys into the ignition and attempted to turn the engine several times. It flooded. In near panic, she tried again. Giving up, she turned to him and spoke with a cracked voice.

"It. It won't start.."

He considered her for a moment, and simply leaned over and placed his fingers over the keys. There was a small spark, and the engine roared to life. 

"We… go."

Relena looked to the strange, familiar man, and merely nodded, her mind numb. She put the car in gear, slammed her foot on the gas, and drove until the trees became as thick and oppressive behind as they were in front.

She slowed, and then stopped. Not looking to her companion, she sighed.

"W- where?"

When she didn't receive an answer, and she could no longer stand the burning sensation of his eyes on her, she looked up with renewed, aggravated fear.

"Where? Left? Right? Where are we going?"

He said nothing, but brought a ball from one of his jacket pockets, and enclosed it in a fist. She gasped sharply when it began to glow. When he opened his hand, a depiction of an ancient map appeared on her windshield. She stared at it in awe. He pointed.

"Here. Youu know where thatt place iz?" 

"If.. if this is a map of twenty-first century United States, and it, uh, it looks like it is, than um.. that place is California and that place is um, Nevada. That uh, means the uh, the place you're looking for is.. Arizona? Maybe?"

"Than wee go tto Ari-zona-may-bee."

The sun came, and with it, Wufei's search party.

 "Are you sure, man? Ya know I deal with this kinda thing all the time in the sweeper business. If ya ask me, it doesn't look like any craft or pod or whatever. Just normal space junk. Normal… weird, twisted, metal space junk that I have no idea where it came from or what it's made of."

Duo squatted by the still smoldering remains of the crashed pod, scratching his head, baffled. Wufei stood by stiffly, jaw locked and eyes piercing the air.

"I know what I saw, Maxwell. It changed _course_. **Twice. **And it was **hollow."**

He stared down at Duo, as if daring him to contradict.

"Meteors don't change course, and they certainly don't bellow smoke like that when you shoot them down!"

Duo stood, and put his arms up defensively.

"Ok! Ok. Whatever you say, man. If it's spacecraft, we'll find out real quick. Hilde'll be here any minute and she's bringin' some of the equipment from the salvage yard. If it's what you say it is – "

"It is."

"- then we'll figure out what to do next. If it turns out to be nothin' but smoke and fuss, we've all done our jobs, the world can rest in peace, and I can make pretty credits off this thing."

Duo looked back to the wreckage rubbing his hands together. A wide grin erupted on his face, and his eyes twinkled.

"One thing's for sure. I've never seen metal like _that_! And the amount of debris embedded in it .. this thing has been in space a loooooong time…"

Just then Sally came up from behind them and nodded her head towards where she had come. 

"Hey. Hilde's here."

Duo bounded in the direction Sally indicated, eager to see what could be done to move things along. Wufei turned to her and gestured she follow with a sharp thrust of his head. When they were out of hearing range, he glared at her.

"And?"

She flicked her gaze at him quickly before settling her eyes back on the pod a short distance away.

"And what?"

She could feel the heat of his stare.

"And I know you better than that. What didn't you want to say in front of that idiot?"

Sally closed her eyes and held her breath. When she felt she wouldn't betray herself with a shaky voice, she looked to Wufei.

"She's gone."  
He took in a sharp breath, and stared down the jagged path of earth and broken trees left by the pod. She could tell his mind was working as fast as it could, trying to absorb the information and calculate possibilities without getting dizzy. 

"We don't know if it took her. She could still be safe."

"Wufei, we don't even know if that thing is – _was_ – a space craft. She could be out by herself on a day hike for all we know."

His attention snapped to Sally.

"Then why did she not tell anyone?"

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but was relieved when Duo's shout interrupted.

"Eureka! It really **IS** hollow!!"

Wufei turned his head to glower over his shoulder before giving Sally one last sharp glare, and turned to rejoin the group. It was a clear promise that the discussion was unfinished.

He stepped over the rubble of rock and former plant life, and stopped a few paces from Duo. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, in the classic display of challenge.

 "You doubted me, Maxwell?! You don't have the sense to believe truth when it's clearly right in front of you. Fool."

Reprimanding Duo out of habit rather than true annoyance, Wufei peered over Duo's shoulder in curious interest. Duo was hopping from one foot to the next as he manned the drill, unable to control his excited nerves. 

"That'a girl. Almost there… just a bit more.."

A loud crack was heard, and Duo jumped. Through his safety goggles, his eyes were wide and glossed with shock and excitement. As the pod slowly emerged through a thick haze of smoke, Duo, with the help of Hilde, removed the drill. A small hole that could fit a man – if the man squeezed – appeared. Zechs grabbed Duo by the shoulder before he could enter and shoved him aside.

"My sister is missing. If there is any chance this thing is involved with her disappearance - even in the slightest detail - I will find it, and I will destroy it."

Duo sucked in a breath and looked from Hilde to Sally. They looked back, clearly as nervous as he was. Wufei appeared controlled, but worry was etched in his features.

Zechs caught the eyes of everyone briefly, grunted when there was no one else to peer at, and turned towards the pod to consider it before entering. He nodded once to himself, and disappeared inside. A short minute later, a surprised sound echoed from within the pod. A hand appeared from inside the hole to grip the exterior. Slowly, Zechs pulled himself half way through, paused to look everyone in the eye, and emerged the rest of the way. In his other hand, he held something that appeared to be an ancient music record. It looked as if it were in perfect condition, except that it was gold.  Zechs's face held no expression as he studied the disk, but it was clear to all that he was cold iron. Everyone held their collective breath. Iron is strong, but brittle. It will crack before it bends. 

Without looking, Zechs threw the disk to Duo.

"Explain this."

Duo was barely able to catch it, as he had been busy dodging what he thought was an attack. He looked to the disk in his hands, and a puzzled expression spread over his features. He turned it over, righted it so that the writing was facing the correct direction, and his eyes flew open in an eruption of utter shock.

"This is one of the Time Capsules we put up into space like a thousand years ago! Uh… Viking - no… Uhh.."

"Voyager??"  
Duo flicked his gaze at Hilde in silent thanks.

"Yeah. Voyager. It's got like a million pictures of people's every day lives, old buildings, nature, and stuff like that. It's also got sounds and clips of stuff like animals, waves and leaves blowin'. I'm pretty sure it's got an address from some important dead guy inviting aliens to earth or something. Oh yeah, I think it also has a bunch of people saying greetings in like a hundred languages."

"Fifty-four, you imbecile."

Duo ignored Wufei. Zechs nodded as he listened, considering Duo's words.

"Yes. I am aware of Voyager. We learned of it in the Academy."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Duo. It almost appeared as if he were amused.

"I'm surprised you knew of it."

Duo grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well. Don't always judge the cover by its book."

Hilde jabbed him in the cheek with a finger when a blank look filled his eyes and his mouth dropped open in deep thought. 

"Uuhh…"

She grinned playfully.

"Yeah. Skip it. We know what you meant."

As everyone filtered away, Zechs barked out orders to report any strange or abnormal occurrences, and Duo allowed the record to be taken from him by the older man. Wufei tossed a last comment over his shoulder before embarking the military craft.

"It was a dumb analogy, anyway."

An hour had passed in silence. It would be another twenty minutes before they reached Preventor Headquarters, and Wufei was still avoiding her. He was staring through the window, but she could see his reflection in the glass. He had a vague expression on his face, but she knew he was worried, and probably blaming himself for something he had no control over. He sighed once, then twice. She put her lips close to his ear, and blew softly. He jumped, and threw her an annoyed look, but didn't berate her.

"That's it! No more! Out with it!!"

He took on the look of a child who realized he would – _should_ - be punished. When he spoke, it was low and Sally had to strain to hear his words.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

She had expected something like that, and had been preparing a speech for the passed hour. She knew exactly what to say, and had been waiting for him to say something first so she could recite it. Only now, it didn't seem right. He deserved her honesty. 

"Wufei. We both failed. It was our job to protect the airspace surrounding the Minister's cabin while she was there. Maybe we handled it wrong, but we both did what we thought was right at the time. Don't look at me that way, Mr., I'm not finished yet. Neither of us had any way of knowing it was going to crash where it did. Even if we had, we still don't know if whatever was inside it took Relena. Or if there was even anything in it at all. So stop blaming yourself. Either share the responsibility so we can move on and find a solution, or quit feeling sorry for yourself. It's not helping."

He didn't meet her eyes. 

_Perhaps I am feeling sorry for myself, but I need to admit my faults.  I must overcome my weaknesses to reestablish my sense of integrity. 'Only after One  embraces Their worst, can They become Thier best.'  I owe that to you, Sally. Though you deserve better, I cherish your spirit. I only hope you can forgive me this selfishness._

"I should have let you talk to it. I acted without thinking."

She sighed, but she was smiling inside. He was Wufei. Always hard on himself, but always quick to come back strong and make up for what he thought had been a shortcoming. 

_Wufei, You're such a perfectionist! If it weren't for your mistakes, there'd be no reaching you! Thank God you're human and screw up like the rest of us. I couldn't bear it if you were as perfect as you want to be._

"We tried that, remember? You were right to shoot it down. If we had lost it, we would have no idea what would have happened. It could have been a hundred times worse. At least this way we know we're looking for an orange and black mustang with Princess plates. Wufei…. Wufei?"

She took him by the shoulder, and forced him to meet her gaze. When he looked up, his eyes were wide, and filled with the dread that is left when disbelief is overcome by realizing your worst nightmare is really happening. His mouth opened and shut a few times until he worked the stiffness out enough to use his jaw. Looking at Sally, he saw nothing but a blur. Her heart broke as she saw haunted guilt swirl together with failure in a nauseating dance. He closed them, and she saw him tremble, but to his credit, his voice remained strong and clear.

"An empty craft is unlikely, and Relena's disappearance is too coincidental. It must be me. I will inform Colonel Une of the Minister's abduction."

Relena snapped her head up for the third time. It was raining now, and the combined sound of the windshield wipers thumping and the rain splashing against the windows wasn't helping her drowsiness. Her companion seemed occupied with the wet drops, and enthralled with the back and forth swiping of the wipers. His head followed their movements as though he were a cat hunting a bouncing string. She would be amused if not for her situation. She was tired; tired of being scared, tired of being hungry, and tired of being awake. Annoyed, she failed to notice a street light change from green to yellow in time to slow down. Instead, she pressed her foot to the gas petal, bit her lip, and roared through the intersection. A minute passed before she let out her breath and relaxed, pleased and smiling softly despite herself. 

_You need to get out more if you find rebellious pleasure in speeding through a yellow light._

She rolled her eyes to stop her inner voice, but was unsurprised to find that her tension had lessened and she was less tired. Feeling better, she reached for the radio knob and turned it on. 

"…And for those of you who reported a flying saucer in the Old Wisconsin territory late last night, you can put away your antennae hair accessories and welcome signs. It was a _meteor_, people! So no little green men, no laser guns, and certainly no encounters of the third kind. Just a piece of rock falling from our friendly sky. But for our believers out there, give us a call---"

Relena hastily turned the switch to the off position. Her hands had begun trembling, and she was fidgeting tremendously. 

Get a hold of yourself! Calm down. Be calm. Just… keep driving. Don't panic. Calm.. calm.. Damn it!

Her mouth opened before she could control herself.

"They are talking about you, aren't they?"

Nervous, she attempted to keep focus on the mountain road, but her eyes kept flicking to the silent man beside her. She was growing more anxious with every second of hushed stillness, and was nearly jumping in her seat. She shifted her grip on the wheel, and looked towards her passenger once again, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. In a voice strained with exhaustion and apprehension, she forced all of her fears in a rush of release.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me? Where are you taking me? Why do you look like Heero?!?"

Choking back a sob, she looked to her passenger, silently begging for answers. When none came, 

She, in near hysteria, slammed her foot on the gas, and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. As the car gained speed, she whipped around sharp curves and turns in the narrow road. The situation suddenly hit her, and she began to laugh. 

Some small part of me always wanted Heero to abduct me… 

Abruptly, her laughter stopped, and she slammed both feet on the breaks with all her weight. The car squealed as it spun in an arc, but was able to stop in a flourish of tire smoke and burning rubber. There before them was a small supply truck, behind which appeared extensive burn marks from breaking tires. 

Before she realized, Relena threw open the driver side door and flung herself out of the car. 

"Please! Help me! I've been kidnapped! I'm Relena Peacecraft! Please! Contact the Preventors!! He has a gun!"

The driver of the truck stepped out of the vehicle, and Relena lost her balance with her surprise and fell to the ground.

"You alright, miss?"

Trowa inclined his head at Relena, but his stare pierced the air beyond her to the man stepping out of the mustang. Relena, on her knees from overwhelming panic, sucked air into her starving lungs. Trowa on the other hand reeled back in dizzied astonishment, his one visible eye becoming three times its normal size. Staggering back a single step, his eyes sought Relena's as she looked up from her place on the ground. When their eyes met, she felt a jolt go through her with the force of the question burning in his eyes, desperate for an answer. Receiving only, to him, something that appeared a reflection of his own confusion and shock, Trowa  looked up into the waiting eyes of Heero's look-alike, and barked a halt.

"Heero! – or whoever you are…What is your business with this woman?"

The alien merely cocked his head in curiosity, and awkwardly strode toward the wary woman on the ground.

"Greet-ingz."

Trowa blinked in surprise – if this wasn't Heero, he _sounded_ as much as he looked like Heero! 

But Heero's dead! Isn't he? 

Shaking his head to dislodge his bewilderment, he withdrew a gun from his belt and pointed it at the advancing person, his hand shaking.

"I advise you to cease your movement or I will fire."

I **will** shoot you. I don't care if you are Heero or if you aren't… 

Trowa's mind was realing, but he noticed when the other man dropped his gaze to the gun, he immediately stiffened. It was apparent instantly that the being recognized the gun for what it was, and was considering his next action. 

So he recognizes firearms - normal. Why doesn't he recognize me? 

Trowa furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes a moment, battling with himself. He trembled once, and drew his mouth in a tight line. He heard the click of his gun as it was cocked, and with that sound, his mind snapped. When he opened his eyes, he was composed, and hard as stone, but as his eyes found the target, he was amazed to find that his split second hesitation had given the – stranger – time enough to _glow_. Or rather, something enclosed in one of his hands was glowing. Oddly, his own hand began to be a discomfort, and suddenly, his attention tore to the appendage holding his gun aloft.

"Yeeooowch!"

He hurled the fire-hot gun away, glowing red with heat, and cradled his burning hand. Stunned, he looked up again, and found that the Heero-man's hand was still glowing, and was gesturing towards something not far behind the supply truck. Trowa was flung against his truck when reverberation from a tree behind him suddenly and violently burst into flames. Relena shouted in surprise, and started yelling for Trowa as she was picked up by her arm and hauled towards, then dragged inside the mustang after the alien. Shortly after the driver's door was pulled shut, the sap inside the tree exploded and Trowa was thrown to the ground. As forest debris rained down on him, he picked himself up and looked up to see the mustang speeding away. Reflected through the grime on the driver's side mirror, he caught a glimpse of Relena's terror filled eyes as they searched the mirrored glass, desperately seeking a sign that he was safe. She was afraid, but she smiled when she saw that he was all right. 

Hours later, he had managed to rewire the com unit in his truck to find an adequate signal despite the surrounding mountain peaks, and contacted Preventor Headquarters. 

"I assure you. The man I saw was Heero."

"That's not possible, man. You know as well as I do that Heero's gone. The explosion must have knocked you silly. You say you saw him glowing? Now, does that sound right to you? Of course, if a man were to glow, it would be Heero. But you know what I mean."

Trowa rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming in. I wasn't privy to your flying saucer escapade this morning, and it appears since that time, I am the last one to have seen Relena. It might be that the two are related. I'd like to review the information regarding this morning's incident near the cottage, and I'm sure you'd like to hear the details of the commencement here. Perhaps we can help each other write a single report, and thus give ourselves more time to track and recover Relena."

"Man, Trowa. I don't know if I should be impressed that you've said so much at once or that you're trying to get out of writing a report! 'Perhaps we can help each other.' He says. Yeah! Help each other out of Une's anal-retentive demands for reports on everything from how we wipe our asses to what color accessories the newest 'Minister Barbie has! 'Bout time you finally saw it my way!"

Trowa was about to disconnect the transmission when Zechs came on.

"Trowa. You saw my sister?"

His body snapped to attention from habit, though he knew the other man couldn't see him.

"Yes. She appeared to be well, apart from the obvious stress of her situation."

A relieved breath could be heard from the other end, and Trowa's mouth tightened in  consideration.

"She'll be alright, Zechs. She's a smart woman, and Heer- she's been schooled on survival in precisely these circumstances."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Trowa. Because you were there, our investigation will proceed with accelerated –"

There was an odd pause.

 "May I ask.. What were you doing there, anyway?"

Trowa grinned, as much as Trowa can, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It was a coincidence. The circus is in town, and because I was here, I thought I would re-supply Relena with groceries and toiletries. I had a feeling her stay at the cabin would extend the weekend she scheduled."

He didn't say that the circus was there at his 'suggestion,' for the next few weeks, and that he had planned it that way so he and Cathrine could check up and visit the forlorn Minister. If he _was_ going to mention it, he was cut off by Duo's obnoxious laughter that could be heard along with a muffled "And she needed an _entire_ supply truck to fit her!?" then a thump, and a grunt. Presumably Zech's elbow had found a sheath in Duo's gut.

"Good man. Rendezvous at Center Alpha 9.76 by Delta Code 12, area 1, as soon as you can. We will brief you when you arrive. Out."

There was an audible click of a signal being cut followed by dead air space. Trowa hung the com in its place, and slumped half on the floor of the truck, and half bracing his weight against the open door. He hung his head, and sighed deeply.

Who are you? What do you want with Relena? 

He looked to the sky, searching the clouds for answers.

And why couldn't I save her? 

Duo balanced on the balls of his feet overlooking the crater left by the pod, sifting the dirt between his fingertips.

"It looks like the heat and space junk actually helped the fertility of this soil. Look how dark it is."  

When he received no answer, he looked up at Wufei. The Chinese man stood a short expanse away with his arms crossed over his chest, and under distracted eyes, a stern line pressed his lips over clenched teeth. Duo chucked a rock at the silent man, and Wufei blinked in surprise as the stone hit him square in the jaw. He seemed to be unaware of what shook him from his contemplation, and Duo was glad for it. He hadn't thought over the possible consequences of his action, and valued going home to Hilde in working condition. Thus were his thoughts, and so started at the sound of the other man's voice.

"I'm going back. There is nothing here for us but dirt, and I wish to see the pod once more before we are given orders that will take us away."

Wufei turned to leave, and Duo smiled as he bounded to catch up.

"Ya know, 'Fei, you've torn that thing apart about a million times now. You're not gonna find anything new. Besides, I think Lady Une ordered a team on it to take it apart. She won't let anything disrupt their investigation, you know that."

Wufei said nothing, and kept his hard gaze forward and his stride quick. Duo opened his mouth in yet another attempt to goad a reaction out of his companion, but Wufei was faster.

"I'm aware of that. But I must try. If not the pod itself, maybe Zechs has some information I have yet to hear."

Wufei glared at the fool beside him, and gave a wry grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"And truth be told, I'm growing weary of the meaningless sounds you call 'words' coming out of your mouth."

A few paces more, Duo thought he heard yet another of Wufei's characteristic grumbles, and at first, didn't pay it any mind. But a moment later, the softly spoken words clicked and Duo was thunderstruck. 

"Did you just say that 'Besides, Une wishes for a report.'?"

Wufei glared at Duo from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Duo stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open.

"You mean the only reason you were out here was to avoid writing a report? WUFEI!! _YOU _of all people! First my boy, Trowa, and now YOU!!"

Duo practically threw himself onto Wufei's retreating form, hugging and clawing at the poor man, whooping and hooting in laughter.

"I'm so proud of you!! You're all growing up so fast!!"

Duo sniffed and whipped a mock tear from his eye, and laughed as the air was forced from his gut when Wufei's elbow found him.

Relena's mind curled in on herself with exhaustion. She was strained beyond herself from fear, almost to the point where she couldn't remember what it was like to feel unafraid. She blinked in realization, and smiled softly to herself.

Never thought fear could become so comforting. Did you know that, Heero? I'm sure you did. Better to be afraid than to be fearless, right? Fear shows that there is something we care enough about so that we wish to live for the sake of that something. 

She bowed her head so that the Heero look-alike wouldn't see her tears.

I never thought I'd care enough to **wish** to live after you died… 

She raised her head and closed her eyes but a moment to hold back the tears. 

I will be strong. I will embrace my fear so that I can overcome it. For you, I will care for my life! 

Resolved, Relena opened her eyes, and determination burned within their depths before they flicked to the gun still resting in the lap of her captor. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Resolute, she set her jaw to speak.

"Must you keep that thing within my sight?"

The alien looked to where her gaze had momentarily come to rest before taking to the road once more. He took the butt of the pistol with the fingertips of one hand so that the gun hung upside- down. He raised it to her level of sight, and looked to her with a curious look in his eye.

"Yew know thiz?"

Relena stiffly inclined her head once, in a positive response.

"Yes. I know guns. They…"

The flesh of her brow softly crunched in blatant disapproval, and her nose scrunched in clear distaste.

"..They make me a little bit jumpy."

Confused, the man beside her lowered the gun slightly, and questioned her with his gaze.

"De-fine… 'lit-tle bitt jum-py.'"

Relena, unaware that she was being comforted by the conversation, obliged. 

"Well, a little bit is this.."

She kept one hand on the steering wheel, and held the other in the air, and spread her thumb and forefinger and inch wide.

"and jumpy is like.. it's like.."

She trailed off, her fear renewed. When her eyes once again focused, she felt more than saw that his attention was still on her. She heaved a great sigh of exasperation, replaced her free hand on the wheel, and forced herself to speak.

"Jumpy is being nervous. Afraid. Do you understand afraid?"

He lowered the gun so that it was in his lap again, and with a melancholy look in his eyes, turned his attention away from her. 

"Afraid. Yess."

They traveled in silence for a minute, and Relena's curiosity gripped her with greediness, momentarily outweighing her dread. 

"Just how much English do you know?"

"I know greet-ings in fifty-fourr Earth languagez. I know English.."

At this, he held his hand in the air, and spread his thumb and forefinger and inch wide.

"lit-tle bitt."

Hours passed with no further discussion. Relena was on autopilot. She was barely aware of the road in front of her, and only came alive when the man at her side began to riffle through her glove compartment.

"No! There's nothing in there. That's just the glove.."

But he had found a prize, and was now investigating. 

"That's, um, just my wallet."

When he held it aloft so that she could see something inside a clear pocket, she resigned to answer.

"That's my driver's license. It proves that I have the skills needed to operate the machine we are in."

Yet he didn't lower the leather case, rather he shook it as if to draw her attention to something else.

"Reel-eeena Pees-craftt."

"That's my name."

With an embellished nod of his head and a soft 'ah,' he resumed his exploration. Relena's limbs went rigid as a photograph of Heero fell from a pocket in the wallet. He picked it up and intently studied the image. The silence frayed her nerves, but after a time, his oddly inflected speech came to her ears.

"I.. look like Hee-ro."

Relena almost skid off the road in her surprise, and just managed barely to regain control. Her companion seemed not to notice, and still gazed at the photograph.

"I look like Hee-ro so yew do not be lit-tle bitt jumpy."

He looked up at her, and when she did not answer, he put the photograph away and replaced the wallet in the glove compartment. Relena cleared her throat, but still her voice wavered as if only just controlled.

"We need to get gas."

She peered at the stranger from the corner of her eye, and explained further when comprehension seemed to be out of grasp.

"The car – the machine – needs gas. Gas.. it's uh, fuel. Energy. So that it can go."

"Whyy it need ener-gy so sooon?"

Relena rolled her eyes and feigned ignorance. 

_Geez. You'd think he'd expect the whole universe uses light speed petrol._

Instead she just glared at her passenger, and at his nod, accelerated and all was silent but the running of the motor, and the sound of the wind as it flew passed.

It was either miracle or curse that gas stations existed still that equipped the fuel needed for a '67 mustang. 

_Well, one of the things we all fought to preserve was the eclectic and eccentric natures and loves of the people of earth… Milliardo must have spent a fortune on this beauty for me. Oh, Milli…._

She thrust her brother from her mind, and parked the car in front of a pump. A moment later, a man came out from the station store and came to her window. 

"Fill it with number 85, please, unleaded."

"Right away, miss."

Relena leaped in her chair, and just managed to prevent herself from craning her neck to see the attendant. 

_That sounded like Hilde! _

Abruptly, she turned to her companion, and barely was able to stay her fidgeting.

"I, um. I have to use the restroom."

He blinked at her.

She sighed, and bounced in her seat.

"Restroom. It's when you have to, uh. Well, it's… oh! You figure it out."

She thrust the door open and practically leaped from her place. She turned her head to the attendant filling the tank.

_HILDE!!_

Desperate to keep her breathing in check, Relena smiled and attempted to maintain an as semblance of normalcy.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you direct me to the ladies?"  
Hilde inclined her head, and her eyes bore into Relena's instilling a silent message that could almost be heard_, "Don't say anything now – leave a note in the bathroom telling us where you're going and we'll come after you!"_

"Of course. Just to the right of the building. Can't miss it!"

Relena returned Hilde's smile, a little more drawn and fatigued. 

"Thank you."

"No problem! Take it easy!"

Hilde thrust her hand in the air and gave a chipper thumbs-up sign and a grin that would befit Duo. Relena took two steps before she heard the passenger door open and shut behind her. She also heard Hilde gasp, and discerned that 'Heero' had been expected, but not truly believed. She shook her head in agitation, and made her way to the ladies restroom. A moment later, she forced the alien out.

"Look."

She pointed to the depiction of a woman on the door.

"This is the women's bathroom. Woman, me."

She pointed at herself until she saw he understood. Then she took his elbow and directed him to the men's bathroom and pointed to the picture of the man.

"Man."

The jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"You."

Then, she turned and walked back through the "women's door." He stood outside the men's door for a moment, studying the little black image on the front. Satisfied, he then went back to the image of the woman once more, and studied it. Just then, a large man walked by and chuckled. "Can't get her out?"

Thinking that something must be said in a return gesture, the alien thought to explain his presence at the energy station.

"Gass."

The man chuckled as he walked by.

"I know how she feels."

The Heero look-alike followed closely after, believing he could acquire the meaning behind 'going to the bathroom' from this man, as he was allowed in this door. He peered in obvious interest at the hefty fellow before him, and turned his head this way in that. The man drew himself up, and blew an aggravated sigh.

"Every God-damn place you go…"

He zipped his jeans and trod over to the curious man, ice chips in his eyes. The alien smiled and put his hand in a thumbs-up sign.

"Take itt eazzy."

In response, the huge man before him gave a gesture of his own, one finger up, the rest held closely in a fist.

"Up yours."

And then left.

Blinking, the remaining man tried to understand the communication that had just taken place. Raising one hand, he put his thumb up and studied it.

"Take itt eazzy."

Keeping that hand aloft, he raised the other, and stuck his middle finger up and studied it.

"Up Yourzz."

Looking from one hand to the next, he nodded his understanding, and with a soft, "Ah," turned and walked out of the restroom. 

Relena had found the paper and pencil in the stall, and smiled at the ingenuity of Hilde. How they knew she would be coming this way, she didn't understand, but she wasn't about to waste their efforts. She finished her note, and pasted it on the mirror with a bit of tape that had been resting next to the paper. She nearly shrieked when her companion burst into the room. Heaving with fear of discovery, she tried to hide the note by standing in front of it. She couldn't understand why he was standing there, looking around the bathroom in slight wonder, seemingly unaware of her note. 

"Um. I'm finished in here. We can go now."

She walked to the door and opened it, prepared to lead him out, and her heart nearly beat out of her chest when he walked over to the mirror. Tears froze in her eyes, too cold to be shed. 

"Please. Let's just go…"

And he nodded in affirmation, and turned awkwardly to follow her out. Relief almost did what fear did not, but her heart managed to remain unburst. Five steps he came after her before he turned and went into the bathroom again to take the note, unknown to Relena. 

In the car once again, they drove off. Relena smiled softly to herself and appeared less drawn, until her passenger spoke.

"What iz kid-napp-ed?"

Relena, in sheer panic, hammered her foot on the gas, and clutched the steering wheel with knuckles white with the force of her grip. Shuddering with sobs that could not be released from lungs tight with terror, she slammed both feet on the breaks with all her weight. The car screeched in a painful wail as the tires spun, but the car came to a dead stop just feet from a cliff, the tires smoking from burning rubber. The man beside her, unfazed, brought out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, and opened it to reveal words written in haste.

  KIDNAPPED

In'67 orange/black mustang PRINCESS plates.

Heading on I-80 W

HELP!

"What iz kid-napp-ed?"

He looked towards the now crying female, and handed her the note for her to inspect. She didn't take it, rather she thrust her head away and sobbed.

"Kidnapped is being dragged out of your house in the middle of the night by some.. whatever you are! And being forced to drive all night with a gun pointed at your side, not knowing where you're going or what's going to happen to you once you get there! So if you're going to kill me, just do it now because I'd rather be shot than go on being scared to death!"

Her words done, she sagged in her seat, spent. Not long, for he took the gun and pointed it directly at her head, something profound deep in his eyes. Relena braced herself, drew in a breath, and clenched her eyes tight.

And heard a click. 

Her eyes flew open, and she flinched. At her head, the gun still pointed. Only now, the case holding the bullets was at her side where he had released it and let it fall. Confused and afraid, she slowly turned her head in short jerks to look at her captor. He cocked his head, and the intensity of his sorrow and compassion looking back at her from eyes she had thought moments before strange and discomforting, overwhelmed her. And he held her gaze until she had no choice but to succumb to their soft caress, despite the feeling she had that he was trying to memorize her as she was that moment. He smiled then, and looked almost sad as he spoke. 

"I meen you no harm, Releena Peese-craft."

And she found that despite herself, her fear faded under his gaze until only the buzz of sleepiness and comfort pounded in her chest. Her trepidation was still present, but only a whisper of what it had been. And then she gasped as the memory of the raccoon flooded her mind.

_See, Heero? Just show him that you mean him no harm and he will accept you…_

His eyes once again fell on the resting woman to his side. Not more than two hours before, he had insisted that she allow him control of the machine so that her body could regain strength. She hadn't the vigor to protest much, despite his lack of experience with driving. She told herself that if he could reach Earth from space, kidnap her from under the noses of the most skilled soldiers in the world, and if he had even a _tenth_ of Heero's abilities, he could operate an automobile. 

_Strange. Heero taught me how to drive, once upon a time…_

With a wry grin and a quickly fading 'what-am-I-doing?!' look, she passed the keys over, and fell into deep sleep even before her head could come to rest on the seat back. 

And now, boredom. Maintaining velocity and course was entirely too simple to keep his attention. The energy level of the machine was sufficient, so the only objects that merited his notice was the scenery flying by and the sleeping female. He quickly determined that the landscape had not, and probably would not change for an immeasurable amount of time. The silence dragged on, as did the road in front of him. He looked again to the woman to his right. Without the little female's company, though fitful and silent more often than not, he was growing fussy. He blinked in revelation, and allowed the new sensation to seize control of his awareness, marveling at how irritated and fidgety he became. A small smile played at his lips at his new discoveries, and his aggravation was replaced with amusement. His mirth reminded him of something the female – Relena Peacecraft – had done when she felt thus. He released the steering wheel with one hand and pressed one of the many buttons on the consul to his right. As expected, music came to his ears, and he cocked his head to listen. Shortly after, he found the repetition in rhythm and lyric, and joined his own music to that of the radio. Pleased with the melody, he felt compelled to add to its beauty, and began to adapt the tune to harmonize. So engrossed he was in singing, he failed to realize that his companion had awoken, and sat stunned, observing him. A movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see her wide-eyed expression. Immediately, he switched off the music.

"I am sor-ry. I did awak-en you."

Relena, was staring at him in awe, a wisp of a smile gracing her lips. She brought her knees to her chest, and held them to her. 

"Do they sing where you come from?"

He looked over to see that she still stared at him, eyes full of wonder.

"Sinng. Yes. We sinng."

He looked back to the road, and simulated concentration as she had done when operating the machine. He was aware that her attention was still on him, but was unsure of how to elaborate. Apparently though, she was accustomed to such a response, and didn't press. Instead, she overly extended her limbs and opened her mouth so that it became a great wide chasm. Bewildered, he tried to speculate as to what the ritual meant. She saw his casual observation, and grinned.

"It's called stretching. People do it when they've not moved for a while. It just feels good." 

He nodded and she looked out of her window in mild interest. A moment passed, and she turned her attention back to him, brows crunching in curiosity.

"Aren't you hungry? You know, empty here. Like a car needs gas." 

She patted her stomach with a hand. He raised his eyebrows as though a great mystery had been solved.

"Yes. This bod-y has an empti-ness. This is called hun-gry?"

She smiled.

"Yeah! And when people get hungry, they have to eat food."

His answer was immediate.

"Yes. We mustt do that. We will stop at food stat-ion. You have hun-gry, too?"

At this, he looked at her with obvious anticipation. At her nod, he turned back to driving with renewed gusto. Relena's toothy grin slowly faded as she looked him over intently. 

_You are so much like Heero. But then again, you aren't. _

Suddenly, the car lurched, and she was thrown into the seat cushion. Her attention was torn from the driver and wildly searched the road in front of them. One hundred meters ahead was a stoplight, a _yellow_ stoplight, and rather than slowing down, he was speeding up! She flung her vision to the intersection, and saw to her dismay a circus truck.

"What are you doing!? STOP!!"

But instead, they blew passed the intersection  - at her guess, well over ninety miles an hour. She tossed her head to look at the fate of the truck through the back window, and found that it had swerved to avoid hitting them, and had crashed into a ravine instead. Thunderstruck, she flung her icy glare to the moronic man and bludgeoned him with it.

"_WHAT_ did you think you were doing! I thought you said you could drive this thing! You said you watched everything that I did! That you knew the rules!!"

Casually, he turned his hooded gaze to her flaming one.

"I watch-ed you ver-y careful-ly. Red light stop, green light go, yell-ow light - go ver-y fast."

Exasperated, she huffed and sat back, flustered and fuming, shaking her head to herself, flabbergasted. When she resigned to sit quietly, he turned his full attention back to the road, confident she would do nothing more of interest.

"What you suggest is inconceivable! I will not tolerate fabrications, Mr. Barton."

Trowa stood in front of Une, seemingly made of impenetrable ice. His stature was of no consequence, though, for the Lady's back was to him.

"I have reported the truth as I perceived it. If you question that truth, perhaps it would be best to acquire a second opinion."

Lady Une waved at the air as if to dismiss the suggestion as trivial, she knew Trowa spoke with logic and genuine concern, and not flippancy.

"I don't question you, Trowa. I believe what you saw. I find the news a bit… awesome, that's all. Please accept my apology."

She stood and faced him, and looked him squarely in the eye. He nodded his ascent, and it was as though her words were stricken. She looked to the floor, eyes full of disbelief and awe.

"Heero. Alive. Truly amazing."

"Perhaps not. As you know, I have discussed the events of the last 14 hours with the others here. They have come to the same possible conclusion as I."

Trowa stepped aside to allow Zechs inside the make-shift tent that had been erected close to the crash site, and Duo trailed after. Une nodded in greeting, and received a similar gesture from the taller man, and an elaborate wave from the other.

"Preventor Wind…"

She lowered her head to peer over her glasses to glare at the other sardonically.

"…Duo."

"Here to report, as commanded."

"Yes. As commanded."

She looked back to Zechs.

"Carry on."

Zechs was about to speak, and suddenly peered to his right at the shorter man, who was hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"You wish to say something, Duo?"

Duo glanced up at Zechs, clearly thrilled. Zechs just rolled his eyes and hoped he didn't regret the decision to allow the braided fool to speak.

"Ahem. Yes. Well, we – uh, Wufei and me, I mean – we checked out Relena's cabin-"

Zechs whorled to face him with such speed, Duo was nearly knocked flat.

"WHAT!? You were clearly ordered to stay away from there until someone with experience could supervise!"

Sheepishly, Duo grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well! I thought someone everyone could trust should go! Relena's my friend, too! And we all know I've got an eye for detail. I wouldn't miss something some stuffy forensics guy would miss! Besides! It's taking entirely too long to get someone qualified up here in no man's land!"

Zechs turned to glare at Wufei, who had just entered a moment prior. The Chinese man looked properly embarrassed, but he did not lower his eyes. Resigned, Zechs turned to Duo, trying to unclench his teeth. In a way, he had agreed. It _was_ taking too long.

"Continue."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted."

Duo glowered at Zechs for a second before turning back to Une.

"Wufei and I found something."

There he paused for dramatic effect. He looked first to Une, then Zechs. They waited patiently, accustomed to Duo's lavish tactics. Disappointed, he continued.

"It was a bit of cloth."

At this, Lady Une cast a disapproving glare at Duo.

"Why is this discovery of significance?"

Duo grinned.

"Well, you all know how me and Heero met –"

"Get on with it, Maxwell."

"Yeah. Um. Well, the dress Relena was wearing that night. She used some material she'd torn from the hem to bind Heero's bullet wounds. I know that 'cuz I'm the one who shot him."

Embarrassed, he shuffled his feet and gave a lop-sided grin.

"I'm growing impatient, Duo."

Duo looked to Zechs, and sighed. His eyes fell to the floor as he collected himself. When he raised his head to look at Une, the mischievousness in his eyes had been replaced by a sobering unease.

"The cloth we found was a piece of that material. We gave it to Sally to be sure. She used some cool medical stuff and found that some of the DNA from the blood cells had been ruptured during some extraction or something. She also said there's this weird residue that has an energy signature that wasn't a part of the original DNA. She figures that whatever came out of that pod was able to use the DNA imbedded in it and transmorph into what Trowa saw."

Zechs, stood as if frozen in stone, eyes wide and unbelieving. Une staggered back as if she suffered a blow. She put her hand to her chest to stay her ragged breathing. She blinked as if unseeing, and shook her head as though trying to dispel a nightmare.

"You're.. you're saying that this.. _thing_… BECAME Heero?"

Wufei pushed passed Duo and Zechs and stood at attention in front of his superior.

"No, sir. Duo is suggesting that the… thing… has replicated Heero's physiology."

"You mean a clone?"

Wufei's eyebrows drew over troubled eyes, but he did not waiver.

"I am unsure, but I do not think so. It is my belief that it was done because the… thing.. either wishes to blend in, or cannot survive in our atmosphere. Perhaps both. Perhaps neither."

Une straightened her shoulders, and looked to Zechs, her eyes confused and afraid. She flicked her gaze back to Wufei.

"Explain."

"It may be that it _was_ Heero who crashed, and that all our discoveries are irrelevant to adequately suggest an alien presence." 

Trowa stepped forward and flicked his eyes toward Zechs before settling his gaze on Une.

"Let us not forget the record from Voyager. If it was truly Heero who crashed, how would he come by such a thing?"

Une's eye's widened. Again, she looked to Zechs. His body shaking, Zechs cleared his throat in an attempt to speak.

"It is of no consequence who or what it was. My sister has been – has been kidnapped. The only break in security was the pod. I believe that whatever – or whoever - was in the pod… has taken Relena, and that what was said by Duo, Wufei, and Trowa-"

He looked to the man who had probably set up this meeting to inform himself and Lady Une of the newest discoveries, and received a careful nod and a look full of sympathy and alarm.

"- Is true."

Une looked from each man to the next, and back to the first. 

"Well, then. I am glad I acquired help from certain members of our correlated pasts to track our Minister and.. and her captor. Hilde and Dorothy are positioned at the only two gas stations within a hundred mile radius of here. As we speak, Cathrine is driving a circus truck on I-80, the freeway Trowa was on when he encountered the Minister last.. If Relena is still in her Mustang, at least one of those girls will see her and report in. They may not be Preventors, but I feel they have more expertise than most five star generals."

As she spoke, her voice regained its strength and force.

"Trowa. As to your earlier suggestion to a second opinion. Granted. Despite the evidence suggesting otherwise, we still don't know if this is an alien."

She shook her head to herself in contemplation, and spoke almost too softly for any outside a few feet to hear.

"Aliens are so outside my understanding it's beyond my ability to conceive. But no more so than someone coming back from the dead! God only knows if anyone could cheat death and pull this off, it would be Heero. But that doesn't make any sense! Who is this guy? Why has he come here??"

A moment passed, and the Lady realized that everyone was still looking at her. They all appeared as though her words were a reflection of their own thoughts. Instead of dwelling on the questions that made them all nervous, she did what she is best at. Throwing herself into action.

"Trowa. I want you, Wufei, and Quatre to anticipate where they will go and station yourself so that you can _observe. _Under no circumstance will any of you engage in action of any kind. Your mission is to track their movements _only_. We don't know if our interference will be a detriment to the Minister."

"But what if it really is Heero?"

She looked up into the waiting eyes of Duo.

"That is another reason to observe only. If it truly is Heero, the crash might have caused significant brain damage. He might be acting on instinct. However, if it is not Heero…"

 She trailed off, but the message was clear. Take no prisoners.

"Duo. I need you here with me. Of all of us, you were closest to Heero. I want you to tell me everything you know about Heero, and to be my advisor when the others report back. We will determine the identity of this man, and his intentions."

Duo nodded and the Lady continued.

"Another thing. The last thing we need is a public uproar. This is to remain confidential in the highest regard. Everyone believes the Minister is on vacation. Let them continue believing this. However, we will need help from local law enforcement agencies because we do not want to alert the public or press by using any of our typical means of putting out fires. I understand this unconventional, but it is the best, fastest way of getting Relena back quietly and without danger."

Everyone nodded as they assimilated their respective orders, but before any could leave to assume prior duties, Zechs spoke.

"Lady – I would like to make a request."

Unsurprised, Une looked to Zechs, his face stricken and eyes full one moment with fear, the next with rage. She assessed him sternly, and pressed her mouth in a thin line. She seemed to come to some silent conclusion, and exhaled.

"Permission granted. If you find them, take care. I don't need to tell you to be wary of Heero. But he may not be Heero. Keep in mind that regardless of who he is, he's got Heero's body, and if that wasn't enough, apparently he has the ability to control energy and use it as a weapon. Combined, we don't know what that makes him capable of."

"Understood."

Just as everyone was about to disperse, Quatre ran in, clearly out of breath, but smiling.

"Sorry! I came as fast as I could!. I had a heck of a time sneaking by the Magnauts, and I had to ask one of my sisters to cover for me while I'm gone. How is everyone?"

He looked from one somber face to another, and slowly his smile faded into one that matched.

"So. How long has Relena been missing?"

Relena looked out the window to gaze at the glorious colors of rust and azure streaming through the blanket of clouds. It was still a few hours nigh of sunset, and she couldn't remember the last time she had truly been able to appreciate the wonders of the sky. She looked to the man next to her, who had been driving impeccably since the near accident with the colorful truck, and studied him wistfully. 

_He's probably seen more of the sky than any of us imagine exists._

He shifted in his seat, and she knew that he was aware of her attention on him. She hadn't asked him his intent since running into Trowa, and didn't know why she did so now. Last time had been a near catastrophe. 

"When must you arrive in Arizona?"

His eyes flicked in her direction, and then he lowered his head to peer out of the windshield to the sky above. His search ended with a point.

"You see this lit-tle starr?"

She followed the angle of his finger with her eyes, and understood that he spoke of the sun.

"You mean the sun?"

"Yes. When this lit-tle star… when the Ssun…"

He looked at her, and at her nod, he continued.

"Appears mid-dle sky threee more timez, musst be in Ari-zona."

She lowered her brows in soft confusion.

"Why?"

 His back straightened, and his voice became even.

"They come for mee. If I not therre, they go. I die."

He turned his head slowly to encompass her unbelieving gaze with his own gentle one, and held her eyes as if he could somehow soften the jolt his words had just caused her.

"Under-stand?"

She bit her quivering lip instead of answering, for she did not trust her own voice. Instead, she nodded, and willed her aching lungs to take in air.

_He will die…_

She kept repeating those words as a mantra in her head, and only came out of her trance at his voice, now more jovial.

"I findd food stat-ion."

It was a truck stop, one of the few remaining that survived the explosion of technology and better ways of travel. As they disembarked the vehicle, the alien shuffled to the automobile parked in the space adjacent. On the hood lie a dead doe, tied in place by rope. Feeling for his first time a searing wave of remorse, he looked at the fallen creature, confused. Morose, he looked to Relena, a question burning in the depths of his eyes, begging for her to make him understand. Her throat tightened at the obvious pain etched on his features, and she had to swallow before she could answer.

"It's a deer. It has been killed so that it can be eaten."

He lowered his head and looked at the doe, defeated. After a minute of stretched silence, he spoke.

"Do deer eat peo-ple?"

She blinked. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly, for his voice was low, and the inflection still difficult to understand at times. But, looking at his stricken face, she believed that she had understood.

"No. Deer do not eat people."

"Do peo-ple eat peo-ple?"

At any other time, his questions might have been humorous, but now, she found no amusement in his dire need to understand the nature of her barbaric race.

"No."

He looked up at her then, eyes swimming with compassion.

"Then why peo-ple eat deer?"

Relena didn't know how to answer, so she stood and waited for him to resolve his own torturous stream of emotions. Sensing that she didn't know what to say, he looked again to the deer. Unaware of his actions, he moved his hand so that it would come to rest on the neck of the doe. Before his hand could make contact, someone gripped his arm roughly.

"What th' hell are ya doin' buddy?"

The alien raised his head, and looked at the man who had his arm in a firm, unfriendly grasp.

Caught off guard with the intensity of the stare coming from this stranger, the hunter let slip his arrogance momentarily before regaining control, with twice the vigor. He sneered.

"Ya cry when Bambi died, too, buddy?"

"Def-ine Bam-bi."

Laughing, he released his grip and turned his head to spit a glob of brown chew from his lips. He looked to Relena and raised his eyebrow.

"You make it a habit ta go wi' slow wits?"

Disgusted, Relena stepped forward and frowned.

"He's not from around here. He doesn't understand English very well."

With that, she grabbed her companion by the elbow and led him to the restaurant, leaning into him so that only hear could hear her words. 

"Stay away from that _jerk_."

She glared over her shoulder and saw that the man was checking the binds holding the doe to the hood of his car. He raised his head, and when he saw her looking back, he placed a protective hand on the deer and gave her a supercilious grin. She huffed and followed the Heero look-alike inside.

When they were seated, she forced herself to relax. After a time of strained and uncomfortable silence, her gaze fell to her companion. It seemed when he sat, something had fallen from the pocket of his jacket. He was studying something that looked like a sketch. She tried to peek at what the drawing was, but was unable to see it until he handed it to her. A small, strangled whine escaped her throat before she could swallow it. There before her was a drawing of a large tree sheltering a young girl with golden hair, and a youth with messy chocolate locks. They were engrossed in what seemed nothing but the company of each other, a wine bottle between them.

_Oh, Heero. I had no idea.._

"What iz this?"

She looked up into Heero's – into the_ alien's _eyes. 

"That's my uh, I mean, _our_ honeymoon. Heero's and mine."

He blinked.

"De-fine honey-moon."

Her eyes glossed over, as though she were seeing something far away. A small smile ghosted her lips, and she began to speak unaware.

"Well, we were never actually married."

At this, she came to, and appeared startled with what she had just said. But looking into the intently curious eyes of the man who so resembled the man depicted in the picture, something broke inside her, and she took up her narrative once more.

"Oh, I know he loved me in his own way. That's precisely why he wouldn't allow himself to get too close."

She laughed, but it sounded forced.

"In the end, I think that was the only mission he failed. He was so black and white with everything he couldn't handle any gray. I was most definitely gray. Sometimes I think he died on purpose just so he could get out of accepting the way he felt as opposed to the way he thought."

 Swallowing her bitterness, her voice softened, and she continued recalling.

"Anyway, he came to me one day at my office, which in itself was profound - though not uncommon, and demanded my attention immediately. Oh, he never said anything, he never really did anything, either, but stand there waiting until I acknowledged him."

She smiled, wistfully.

"It was almost a game between us. He'd come and stand or sit quietly, waiting for me to say something. Sometimes I did, sometimes I didn't. I always just… knew… when he wanted to talk, or when he just wanted to sit in silence, watching me work. But this day in particular, I knew he wanted to talk. I think deep down, he knew I would sense that and believed that his mere presence disallowed any other action or thought to transpire until we had discussed whatever it was he came to discuss. The egotistical ninny was right. But, even if he didn't do it on purpose, that's just the way he was when he wanted something – so encompassing. So powerful. So utterly irresistible…"  
 She stopped and tried to get a hold of herself. Swallowing a lump that formed, she took time to see if her companion was truly interested in her story. She saw that he was hungrily devouring her words, and was patiently waiting for her to continue. Still, she balked. She had never voiced these thoughts before, and felt guilty that she use this man to take the great weight from her shoulders. He was not Heero, and she was being unfair. Still, the look in this man's eyes… so like Heero's, so caring, yet so unsure.

"He told me that I needed to get out, that I had been working too hard. Then, he took me by the wrist, and led me away. I didn't try to resist, it would have been futile. Besides, I liked the mystery, and I trusted him."

She smiled again, and continued.

"He directed me to a tree we frequented when we wanted to escape. It was close enough so that we could get back if we were needed, but just far enough away so that we could pretend we were somewhere all together different. For a while, we sat there in silence. I was beginning to think that I might have been wrong, that he didn't actually bring me there to talk.."

She closed her eyes as if to relive her words. When she opened them, her eyes were misted over, and her voice was thick with emotion.

"But then he brought something out from under a root. He looked at me then, and I could tell that until that moment, he hadn't himself known whether or not he was going to bring that object from its hiding place. But then he smiled. Oh, not a real smile. But from him, it was grand, and I cherished it. Then he unwrapped what he had brought out, and I saw that it was wine. I was surprised, I didn't understand why he would bring me to that place so we could imbibe a wine that was so ancient and invaluable it should have been illegal. It was from before the Colonies! From somewhere in what used to be South Africa. I don't know where or how he got it, but I think he did it just to see my face. ME. Relena Peacecraft, hiding in her garden, drinking the mother of all wines, with her bodyguard. I was immediately fond of the idea, as he knew I would be. So, like giddy teenagers, we popped the cork and drank. Ooooh! But the taste was exquisite!! I think because of its age and vintage it was more powerful than even Heero had thought it could be. So, as fate would have it, we _became_ the two giddy teenagers to the core we had only been in spirit a short time before. It was the first and last time we spent together totally uninhibited. I suppose that's why I call it a honeymoon, even though I knew it for what it truly was. It was a step out of ourselves, and when we returned home, it would be as if it had never existed. Knowing hurt, but despite that truth, we were still able to forget our lives for a while. It was as if that wine opened a flood gate and made it ok for us to love each other _because_ we were so far from reality. Nothing and no one to tell us what we felt was wrong or dangerous."

A tear pushed passed the brim of her eyelid and paved a path down hear cheek to plunk softly on the table. He had watched this phenomena, strangely moved, but confused. Before he could inquire, she once again began to speak.

"We made love--"

A sob forced its way passed her lips, and she seemed surprised when she realized it was from her own throat that the sound had come. She took control of her shaking, and forced herself to continue, as if compelled by some force to do so.

"When we returned home later that evening, it was as I expected it to be. I had known, but still, I was crushed. I knew it _had_ happened. But I was expected to pretend it never had. That left me with a choice. I could do what was expected and pretend it never occurred – but that was inconceivable. It left me with a pain I couldn't deal with. I knew we had loved, and denying it was impossible for me. Which brought me to my second choice. Trying to love Heero in spite of him trying to ignore me. Oh, I know he was only trying to make the pain easier for me to bear by being cold and reserved. I think maybe he believed if I were angry, the hurt wouldn't be so bad. But I knew him. I knew it was a farce. He could _act_ as though he had spent all the love he had in those few precious hours, but I _knew_. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted what we had under that tree – he was haunted by it just as I was. He tried to pretend. But his eyes drank me in when he thought I wasn't looking. Of course he knew that I knew. What I didn't understand, though, was if we wanted the same thing, why did he deny us?"

She lowered her head, and her voice came softly.

"I never got that answer. But in time, we were able to make amends. Even form a relationship of sorts. It came at a terrible cost, but it was a price I learned to accept. Only now… only now, he's dead and I am left with nothing."

When she looked up, his eyes were burning with such emotion she couldn't bare to look at him for fear of breaking. Minutes crawled by and when she thought she could bare it no more, he spoke.

"De-fine love."

Her eyes flew open in cold shock, but her voice dripped from her as raindrops fall from flower petals in a spring storm.

"Love is…"

And now she looked into his eyes, trying to capture some of his passion, as hers was spent. The heat she found there brought forth the words that had been buried within her heart since the day she had buried her love. 

"Love is beautiful. Love is when you care more for someone else than you do for yourself. Love is when someone is a part of you. And when they die…Heero.. Heero died… protecting me. He took a bullet meant for me! He… shit."

She buried her head in her hands, quaking violently.

"SHIT!"

He jumped at the power of the explanative, and was immediately fascinated by it. He leaned forward, immensely curious.

"De-fine shit."

She looked up, alarmed, and quickly scanned the room to make sure their conversation was unnoticed.

"Don't say that. It's not a nice word.

"Can I get you two anything?"

Relena's head snapped to her right, and her eyes flew open in wide shock.

_Quatre!?_

"SHIT!"

Both she and the waiter's attention  flew to the man seated in front of her. Mortified, she turned to explain her companion's behavior, without thinking of whom she was speaking.

"He's not from around here! He's just learning English!"

At this, the waiter nodded, shocked more from the appearance of the man than what he had said. He shook himself, and threw himself into his role.

"Hell of a start he's got there! Now. Can I bring you something to eat?"

Relena was tossed back down to earth and realized that it was truly Quatre in front of her. Suddenly as nervous as she had been embarrassed, she tried to appear natural.

 "Y-yes. Please. Uh, we'd like the, uh – "

Her mouth froze with her jaw hanging. That coupled with her popping eyes, she appeared as a deer would bathed in headlights.

"Miss?"

Relena shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes. Um. How about two hamburgers – make that cheeseburgers – and fries. And.."

She looked to the man seated in front of her, but his attention was on the dead deer across the parking lot. She lifted an eyebrow, but dismissed it and looked back to Quatre.

"And two cokes."

"Is that all?"

Relena scrunched her nose in mischief.

"Bring us a slice of pie as well, please."

The blond man taking the order allowed a corner of his lips to pull into a grin.

"In that case, may I suggest the Dutch-apple pie? I had a wedge of it myself."

He paused as if to enforce his opinion with a pause for dramatic effect, looking at one, then the other of his patrons. Satisfied that he held their collective interest, he held up a hand and gave an "OK" sign.

"It's terrific!"

Relena nodded enthusiastically, and received a wink in return. When she looked at her companion, he was staring at her intently. Unwilling to give in to her weakness again, she took out an antique map that had come with the car and spread it out before her. 

"Now pay attention. This is where we are."

She pointed to a place crisscrossed with red lines and black lettering. He cocked his head, as she had done, and peered at the jumble of lines and markings, understanding naught. 

"Do you know where in Arizona you are to meet your… friends?"

She looked up, and saw that he was not looking at the map, but rather out the window at the deer again. Her eyebrows twitched, but she waited until he turned his head to look at her. When he did so, it was as if his attention had never been divided. He reached his hand over the map, and with seemingly random precision, pointed to a spot.

"Thiz place."

His finger rested on an insignificant place on the map, but he had found it as though it were the only thing depicted in the chaotic clutter. She moved his finger aside, and peered at the spot, trying to distinguish what it was. Bewildered, she spoke, more to herself than to him.

"Winslow? What was in Winslow?"

A moment passed, and still she sat contemplating. Then, she bounced in her seat a few times in a pleased dance of sorts, and a wisp of a smile ghosted her features before she found his eyes with hers once more.

"You mean the old crater?"

He nodded once, and she smiled before bending her head over the map again.

"Alright. As I said, this is where we are. Since this is where we're going – quit looking at that deer and pay attention – we'll need to follow I-80 for about 200 more miles before turning onto-"

 She paused when she realized she was under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

"Why you tell me di-rec-tions?"

Blinking in relief, she blew out air she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"I'm giving you directions in case something happens to me. I want… I want you to be able to make it."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Why some-thing happ-en, Releena Peese-crafft?"

She drew in another breath and looked everywhere but at the man across from her.

"I don't know. Just.. just in case."

He seemed to relent as the food was placed in front of them. She picked up a fork, eager to taste the burger that was wafting incredibly delicious smells under her nose. She looked up to see that her companion was trying to lift the pie into his mouth with his hands. She smiled, and dropped her fork to direct him to release the pie back onto the dessert plate.

"No, you eat it with a fork. Like this."

She demonstrated, and almost laughed at the anguished look on his face. He took the instrument in his hand, and attempted to jab a hunk off the pie and shove it into his waiting mouth. Again, Relena stopped him.

"No, no. That's your dessert. You eat that last."

Perplexed and almost desperate, he glared at her.

"Why?"  
"I uh, huh. I really don't know. Alright then. Pie first, hamburger last!"

She cut a dainty piece of pie with the side of her fork, and gingerly took the morsel into her mouth. He looked at her with appreciation, and then the pie with childish anticipation. He stabbed the entire pie with his fork and practically shoved an entire corner into his maw. Following her example, he began to chew. Slowly, his chewing faltered, then stopped all together. He looked as though he were in such awe he was about to be sick, and a look of sheer incredulousness came over his face. She stopped chewing and swallowed, curious.

"Good?"

He sat and stared at her, stunned. Slowly, he brought his hand up to her line of sight. Forming it into an "OK" sign, he sputtered, his mouth still full.

"Dutch-ap-ple pie… terri-fic."

She nodded, pleased, and took another bite of her own pie, savoring the flavor.

When the waiter came to refill their drinks, she caught Quatre's meaningful yet short look as he leaned over to take the now empty dessert plates. Almost as if a reverie had been broken, she froze. When the waiter was out of sight, she looked at the man across from her.

"I need to use the restroom."

She knew her voice had sounded flat, but she waited for his approval, hoping that he wouldn't try and follow her again. She was in luck, he seemed to understand, and even blushed. At his overzealous nod, she picked herself up and walked towards the back of the restaurant. Her companion continued to eat.

"Relena."

She whorled around at the voice, and practically flung herself into the arms of the man who's voice had beckoned her.

"Quatre! What are you doing here? And why do I keep running into all of you?"

He smiled, and held her until she left his embrace to stand on her own.

"Une's orders. We're to track and observe, mostly to see about your safety, but we're not to engage under any circumstance."

She frowned a moment, but a reprimanding grin wormed its way to her face.

"Quatre. I'm surprised at you, not following your orders!"

He looked abashed, but his smile was genuine.

"I have good reason."

His gaze pierced through the room to fall on the form of the man, still seated with his hamburger suspended in the air before him, staring out the window as he chewed. She followed the line of Quatre's sight, and sighed.

"He really does look like Heero, doesn't he?"

Quatre's eyes shifted suspiciously to Relena, who's attention was still on the alien. He studied her, the look in her eyes held no fear – rather regret, and sorrow. His eyes widened with what else he saw, but he regained his composure quickly.

"You mean that isn't Heero?"

It was more a statement than a question, but he noted that she did not find the remark strange. She looked into his waiting eyes, but made no denial or confirmation. Quatre closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and reopened them to bore into Relena's eyes.

"You're ok?"

She smiled, but the sparkle didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine, Quatre. Really."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but his attention snapped as she asked a question.

"Quatre. I assume that since everyone else knows my situation, my brother has been informed?"

He nodded. At her brief look of alarm, quickly smothered, he drew his brows over his eyes.

"Yes, Milliardo knows. He's very worried about you."

He studied her face for a reaction, and realized she was on diplomatic mode when her face was devoid of any emotion at all. Baffled he tried again.

"Do you have a message you wish for me to give him?"

She smiled, and her face regained the warmth from moments before.

"No. In fact, I'm planning my big escape as we speak. This is a truck stop, but I believe I saw a bus in the back?"

Obviously relieved, Quatre smiled. Humor abuzz in his warm, aquamarine eyes, he cocked his head as if amused.

"I was wondering if you'd ask me about that."

His eyes flicked to the man still waiting at the booth before returning to Relena.

"It was meant as a last resort, if I thought your safety in detriment, but it seems to me that if you feel comfortable enough to speak to me behind his back, you'd be confident in an escape attempt. I trust your judgment."

"Will Lady Une fault you for losing track of- of.."

He brought his hand to her shoulder, and waited until hear features smoothed under the kind embrace of his gaze.

"All that matters to us is you, Relena. We won't lose that fellow."

He gave her a wry grin.

"Zechs has made it his personal mission to follow him to the ends of the galaxy if needs be. I know what you're thinking. Lay your mind to rest. We made Zechs promise not to hurt the fella until we know without a doubt who he is and what he wants."

"And then?"

Quatre paused. She looked so worried and afraid, and her eyes pleaded him for answers. He didn't have an answer for her, though, so kept his mouth shut, his eyes full of sympathy for the blond woman in front of him.

"Quatre. I don't want you to tell anyone we were here."

Dumbfounded, he dropped his hand from her shoulder and stared at her, unable to speak.

"Please. Just – give him these."

She inclined her head towards the booth where she and the alien sat, and thrust a credit card, a map, and her keys into Quatre's hand.

"Relena.."

"Please, Quatre."

He looked into her eyes, and knew that he could not deny her request.

"As foolish as I think this is—"

She flung herself into his arms and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Thank you."

With that, she turned and walked towards the back of the restaurant, looking for the back door that led to the bus waiting outside. 

*****************************************************************************

The door was jammed. She'd have to chance the front door. Maybe she could ask Quatre to create a diversion. Twisting her mouth in a cynical line, she turned to go back the way she had come, only to find Quatre chasing after her. 

"Relena. I forgot to tell you that the back door is rusted shut. You can go out the front door, the fellow you were with is in the parking lot and won't see you if you leave now."

Confused, she looked at Quatre, questioning him with her eyes. Instead of waiting for an answer, she brushed passed him.

"Relena, wait!"

She turned to face the blond man, and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still get on the bus…"

Her eyes softened, and she smiled sadly.

"No, Quatre"

He looked resigned, as though he had expected her answer. She took her things from his outstretched hand, glancing up to capture his eyes with hers.

"I promise I'll explain, just not now. I'm not really sure I understand it myself." 

He returned her smile, though it was tired and strained.

 "I'll be ok, Quatre."

"I know you will. I'll give you a couple of hours, but then I will have to report in. I'm sorry. That's all the time I can give you."

Tears came to her eyes, and she flung herself into his arms again. Not trusting her voice, she just hugged him tighter, and abruptly let go and ran out the door where she knew her friend would be. She didn't hear his last words as he looked after her, worry and understanding warring in his eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Relena."

She reached the door, but instead of going to him, she held back, bewildered. He had situated himself in front of the deer, not more than 50 feet away from where she stood, hand raised and glowing. With the other hand, he stroked the animal. The waves of light cast from his clenched fist fluctuated and were absorbed by the doe through the hand that touched her side. Astonished, she saw that the deer twitched. Slowly one leg was moved, then another. An ear flicked, and her head came up to look at the man standing above her. Relena couldn't help but feel a marvelous awe come over her, and a smile forced its way to her lips. She had never witnessed anything so miraculous and beautiful in her life. Her eyes shone with unrepressed emotion as she watched the strange man from space untie the now healthy deer. He petted the forest creature with such gentle consideration and love that she felt, just by watching, she had been somehow touched with the same magic that recalled the life of the doe. Carefully, he lifted the deer to her still floundering legs until she was steady, and then watched her as she bounded carefree to the forest beyond. Relena laughed and shook her head in wonder.

Then from her left, a man came sauntering to stand beside her.

"'Scuse me, miss, but you seem the meat eater type. Can I interest ya in a nice venison? Perhaps some lamb?"

When she ignored him, he turned his attention to what held her so captivated.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna get that bastard!"

With that, the hunter stormed out of the restaurant, and toward the unsuspecting alien. When he arrived, he grabbed the space man by the shoulder, and twisted him around.

"Where th' hell's the damn deer!?"

He turned his eyes to the loud human, still euphoric from the thrilling exhilaration he had felt when the deer soared to freedom. He held a hand up to point in the direction the deer had gone, and even took a step in that direction, as if to follow the gentle creature.

"She wennt there."

"Bull shit!"  
And the hunter jabbed the alien on the shoulder to get his attention, and shouted.

"Hey!"

When he turned to face the angry hunter, he found his vision explode and he felt himself fly into the air before crumpling to the ground. Disoriented and confused, he felt his mouth fill with a metallic tasting liquid. As he looked up into the waiting sneer of the man standing above him, he was at a loss as to what had happened, and blinked as the ugly cur spit a wad of chew to the ground.

"Bingo." 

Just then, five other men, all shouting and angry came upon them. When the hunter saw his friends had joined him, he didn't hesitate to relate his story.

"Damn bastard did somethin' with the damn deer! Haul him up!"

Two men grabbed his elbows and lifted him to his feet. He looked at them, puzzled, and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Hold him!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, but was unable to see anything as a severe blow landed in his gut. His eyes flew wide, and he doubled over, crying out in surprise. Someone grabbed his hair to force his face up, and he looked around wildly, desperate to understand. Before the fist made contact with his jaw, three shots rang out, and he was dropped. On his knees, he tried to regain balance of his awkward body so that he could stand.

"What the hell's wrong wi' you, lady?"

"Get away from that man! He doesn't understand!"

With their hands in the air, they circled wide, wary of the woman and her gun. She swept the pistol in a wide arc, and in turn, they each jumped, but staggered but a few feet and no further.

"What did you think you were doing ganging up on him like that!" 

She turned her icy gaze to the brutes who had held the lone man. They looked to each other, then back at her, shaking their heads. As this was going on, her friend had finally found his feet, and made his way behind the hunter. He raised his hand, tapped the man on the shoulder, and shouted.

"Heyy!"

As the hunter turned, his face met with the crushing blow of the alien's fist. His body flew over the car the doe had been strapped on, tumbled over and over, and finally came to rest ten feet away. His friends ran to pick him up, and his head lolled from side to side, his nose and jaw obviously and utterly crushed. They looked up, cold shock raging through their limbs as their eyes found the alien, who turned his head and spit a stream of blood.

"Bin-go."

Relena recovered first. She had known Heero was capable of such feats of strength. This alien was proving to be more like Heero than even Heero had been. Even so, she remembered herself to be holding the gun, and felt it better to threaten them with something everyone knew could not surpass its own limits.

"Pack up your junk and get out of here."

They looked at her, looked to the man who had come to stand behind her, and then to the man unconscious and bleeding under them.

"But—"

"I said MOVE!"

They grabbed their downed companion, and drug him a short distance away. She watched them until she was satisfied that they would not come after her or the man by her side. Then, she turned and grabbed the alien by his elbow, and tenderly led him towards her car.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that jerk."

Her heart melted when his wild eyes found anchor on hers, and slowly filled with the look of a lost child, just found.

"That's ok. I think I understand. Watch your head."

As he allowed himself to be folded, he hit his head on the arch of the car door, and slumped the rest of the way in the passenger seat.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

She rubbed his head, and waited until he looked up at her, curious as to what concerned her, and what she was doing with her fingers in his hair. She smiled down at him.

"Are you hurt?"

He knitted his eyebrows.

"Hurrtt.."

"Pain. Like the body has been injured."

His eyes widened and he tightened his lips.

"Injure. No. Nott pain."

"Alright then. Let's go."

He swung his legs in and she shut the door. She raised her eyebrows in speculation, and lifted the corner of her lips in puzzlement.

_Ok… not hurt. Huh. Truly, I don't know why I'm surprised. That IS Heero's body he's wearing.._

She grinned at herself as she plopped in the driver's side. 

_Alright! I admit it. I just miss worrying about him, that's all. _

A few moments passed, and when she had not turned the ignition, he turned to look at her. She looked back and ruffled his hair playfully. Without thought, he smoothed it back. Immediately, she ruffled it again. When he raised his hand to smooth it, she caught and held it.

"Don't. It looks better messy."

She let go, and he held his hand in the air for a second, considering. Slowly, he let it drop into his lap. She nodded once, smiling, and then put the key to the ignition.

"I thoughtt guns make you lit-tle bitt jum-py, Releena Peese-craft."

She sucked in a breath and looked at him sideways.

"_You_ make me a little jumpy."

She turned the engine, and it roared to life. Looking out the back window, she saw the hunters rally and pouted.

"I don't know 'bout you fella's. But I'm gonna get that asshole. Right now."

One of the hunter's friends took a few steps towards the mustang. Relena, wearing a wicked grin, maliciously stomped on the gas and geared the car in reverse. The five men behind her hooted and cursed her.

"HEY! Take it easy!"

Something clicked inside the alien's brain. The correct response to that phrase was… He raised his middle finger at the men.

"Upp yourz…"

Outraged, the hunters left their felled friend and hastily packed themselves into their car. They revved the engine, and spun their tires in a hasty attempt to follow the little orange and black mustang. Relena's eyes flew wide, and even as she grinned, her knuckles became white on the steering wheel, and the blood from her face drained. She stepped on the gas and flung her car towards road, nervous at how close the hunters were behind her. Just as she her pursuers were on top of her, a bus roared from nowhere blocking them from ramming into her.  She confirmed the sound of screeching tires and screaming metal twisting in protest by looking in her rear-view mirror. She raised one arm in victory, and whooped.

"Ah, haaa!! Thank you, Quatre!!!"

Quickly she composed herself, aware of her passenger. But she couldn't contain the look of pure glee spread across her features, and she laughed.

Not more than 4 hours later, Zechs stood patiently to the side, eager for his chance to speak with Quatre. At the moment, the blond man was clarifying that night's many events with yet another obtuse person in some obscure uniform. Of course, Zechs knew that he had seniority over everyone else present. But he also knew that if he were to deny everyone their chance at feeling important, his problems would only grow, and he hadn't the time to apologize for stepping on toes later when he needed to find Relena now. So, he lurked in the shadows, waiting. He told himself it would be worth it, Quatre would save the real story for him. But he didn't feel any less anxious, or any more desperate than he already was.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed someone approach him. At any other time, he would have mentally reprimanded himself, but knew that doing so now would only cause his already taught mind to buckle. Instead, he turned towards the intruder, and swallowed hard when he saw who it was. Quatre approached slowly and without sudden movement, as if instinct directed him to do so. He stopped two feet from Zechs, and spoke softly, soothingly.

"How are you feeling?"

Zechs studied the aqua-eyed man, and forced a tight smile. He didn't answer the question, but he felt that the other man probably expected such. He was here for one reason only, and his own well-being was far from it.

"How is she?"

Zechs was trained to catch slight nuances in facial expressions and voice inflection without thought. But here, it was unnecessary. Quatre was obviously concerned, but to the surprise of the older man, it seemed his concern was more for Zechs himself than for Relena. Shaken, he tried to hide what he was sure appeared to be fear and desperation in his eyes. He didn't need anyone's sympathy right now. He needed to find his sister. Of course, trying to hide from Quatre was like trying to spit in the wind and not get wet. Zechs grinned in spite of himself, and took in a deep breath, forcing a bit of tension from his exhausted body. Somehow Quatre sensed that it was ok for him to speak now, and smiled softly.

"She's just fine. She seemed in good spirits, surprising enough for one in her position."

Despite the small talk, Zechs could hear an uncomfortable silence in between the words spoken aloud, and that made him nervous. It wasn't often Quatre was so careful with how he phrased what he wished to say. The man was so honest and kind, it was rare that he needed to be cautious. But now, he seemed unsure. Zechs pinched his eyebrows.

"Quatre…What are you _not_ saying?"

Quatre blinked, taken aback, his mouth slightly agape. Not many could read that he wanted to hide something when he was in a mind to do so, but he was glad it had been done. He didn't like to hide things. Just as well. He knew Zechs would catch that he was relieved for someone who had just been caught withholding information. In some small way he had wanted to be reprimanded, and was thankful that he did not have to hold anything secret any longer.

"Zechs… she _wanted_ to go. She had a chance to leave, but she chose to go back. She was even driving the car when I let the bums chasing them collide with the bus."

At this, Quatre hung his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry I allowed her to leave. But you didn't see the look in her eyes."

At this, he looked up and into Zech's eyes, which had slowly shrank to normal size after hearing Relena's actions. They were no less astonished, but they had a semblance of control in them, now. Quatre rushed his words, desperate to explain.

"I.. I think this is something she feels she has to do. After seeing Heero die… believing it was her fault… this is a way for her to finally find closure. I couldn't take that away from her."

Zechs was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes wide and unseeing, and he was pale and shaking. Quatre unknowingly put his arms into the air, to steady the man in case he fell. Slowly, Zechs became a little more of himself, and less like the ghost he had been. He cleared his throat, and took in a few extra deep breaths before speaking.

"I don't fault you, Quatre. You did as you thought right. I don't agree with it, but I trust you acted in the way you believed was best. You say she was well?"

He smiled, though it was only half felt.

"Then I shall continue my search, for I know that if she lives and has so much freedom as to chose her own course, my search has a fast and happy conclusion."

His expression grew dark, and even Quatre felt his knees wobble under the gaze, though it was not directed at him. 

"But if she is harmed, even in the slightest manner, or if she is deceived, my search will continue until I have avenged every scratch, every bruise, every tear she sheds. I will not abate until her pain has been retaliated ten fold in the blood of whatever took her captive."

Quatre took a step back to regain his bearings. Zech's words reminded him of the words said by another so long ago, which is probably why he put voice to his thoughts.

"But what if it _is _Heero?" 

Zechs's eyes refocused, and almost seemed surprised to see Quatre standing not two feet away. His mouth was still set in a grim line, though, and his voice maintained its malice, though in a lesser degree.

"You knew Heero. Did you know him to be the kind of man who would commit these acts of belligerence, especially against Relena? No? Well then, tell me. You saw the man she was with. Could that man possibly be Heero?"

Though Zech's words were a clear statement discounting the man's identity as being Heero, he leaned forward and there was a look of desperate hope in his eyes.  Quatre looked from one troubled iris to the other, wishing he could say something to put this tired man's mind to rest. But, he closed his eyes, lowered his head, and spoke so softly he could barely hear himself.

"No. No, I don't think that man was Heero. And I let her go."

He looked up, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"I let her go, Zechs. And I still think I was right to do so."

Zechs stared at Quatre, scrutinizing the younger man. Apparently satisfied, he nodded once to himself, and placed one of his large hands on Quatre's shoulder. There they stood, silent, taking comfort in each other's presence, and in understanding the plight they endured was one they would endure together.

She had driven for only a few hours, but Relena was zoning. She couldn't understand why people would _chose_ to drive when they could arrive at their destination within minutes. Sure, driving had its nice points, and the scenery was pretty – when it changed every so often and it wasn't too dark to see, but… enough was enough. 

_Will we ever get anywhere?? It feels like we're driving in circles!_

"De-fine beati-ful."

She turned to look at her curious companion, overjoyed at the distraction.

"Beautiful is.. it's uhhh… Beautiful is better than terrific."

He looked at her, his expression blank. She tried again.

"Better than honeymoons…"

He still wasn't getting it. She smirked.

"Better than Dutch apple-pie."

At this, his head wagged up and down with clear understanding. She smiled at him, and turned her attention back to the road.

"Beautiful is what makes love so wonderful."

They drove on in silence, both contemplating her words.

Narrowly avoiding choking on his coffee, officer Blade elbowed his partner in the gut. When he received a very heated glare in return, he merely pointed out the car window.

"Hey aren't we looking for an orange and black mustang with PRINCESS plates?"

Officer Stone turned his gaze to follow where his partner pointed. He nearly jumped out of his seat, dropping the remaining hot coffee into his lap. He swore loudly, but reached for the car's com unit and hastily called Preventor headquarters. He was answered instantaneously.

"Sir. This is deputies Stone and Blade. Contact has been spotted on the Nebraska/Wyoming border on I-80. What are our instructions?"

The signal was fair, though the radio equipment in the undercover vehicle was infinitely poorer than that of Preventor supply trucks. Lady Une had made sure to supply every local academy throughout the entire mid and western quadrants with amplifiers so that her orders could be immediate and clear. If memory served her, what Earth locals called Nebraska and Wyoming were inside the mid quadrant. Perfect.

"You will not engage. Understood? You are to follow the contact only. Maintain a covert position until Preventor Wind can assist you."

Stone looked to his partner and rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"Sir, what if the contacts engage us?"

Une's nostrils flared, and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you questioning my orders, officer?"

As proper, his voice was adequately humbled, and to her secret pleasure, slightly quaking.

"N-no Sir!"

"Good. _If_ the contacts should come to you, treat the situation with caution and actions befitting your positions as police officials – but there will be absolutely no tolerance if the engagement is not absolutely necessary. Understood?"

Stone's grin was wide and spiteful. 

"YESSIR!"

He disconnected contact, and revved the engine to life. With a grin, he turned his eyes to the road in front of him and the tires squealed as they flung the car onto the highway. A few moments later, the mustang came into view, and he allowed his own vehicle's speed to match that of the car they followed. He smirked wickedly, and spoke to his partner.

"I'm sick of waiting for the Preventors to always come in and take the credit. They get the glory and all we get is the shit end of the stick! What say you we _make _an engagement absolutely necessary? I mean, what the hell's the big deal, anyway? It's only a couple'a thugs that took the Minister's car out for a joy ride. Geez. The Minister's cat sneezes and the Preventors jump to wipe its nose."

His partner eyed him warily, but succumbed slowly with a wide if unsure smile, and nodded in affirmation. Stone tossed Blade a feral grin, and followed the mustang into a hotel parking lot.

"Hotel 9 is it? We'll wait until they've situated themselves, then we'll check out the mustang. If there's anything interesting in it, we can use it to our advantage. Knowledge is power, my friend!"

Blade sighed, accustomed to his partner's outbursts, and nodded.

When Une disconnected, she turned to Duo.

"Duo. Get a map of 20th century United States. We're looking for roads on the Nebraska and Wyoming border."

When he looked at her confused, she shrugged.

"It's in the mid quadrant."

He scrunched his nose.

"Why not just get a map of the mid quadrant then?"

Une raised an eyebrow as if asking him if he were serious. He grinned, and she was almost certain she was being teased. However, she couldn't say for certain. Though sure she would regret it, she answered.

"We must assume they are taking old roads that are no longer in common use, and would not be marked on a current map. The old map speaks for itself." 

He nodded as if the explanation were actually helpful and went to fetch a map. She stared after him, hardly believing that Duo for once, allowed a chance to mock her pass without taking advantage of it. Still wary, she waited for him to return and spread the map before her. After a second of her standing there staring, he looked up.

"What?"

Still unconvinced, she appraised him incredulously. He appeared sincere, so she shrugged again and bent to ponder the map. Duo grinned when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I saw that, Maxwell."

He bit his lip and pretended to not to hear. After a minute, everything was forgotten as they both pored over the lines and territories, attempting to make sense of it. Duo whistled as he raised his head.

"Man we must'a either gotten really smart over the years  - or really stupid."

Une looked at Duo and considered his words.

"I agree. Satellite tracking would make our job easier. But you know very well that I'm not paying you to find the easy way out. We need to be discreet. This is how we do it. Now. What can you tell me?"

He huffed.

"First of all, I ain't getting paid. But you already know that. What you want to know is that I can read this thing. Of course, I doubt it's worth the headache."

As he continued to stare at the map, he chewed his lip and considered a moment.

"You say they were spotted here a minute ago? Well if they were…. Wait a minute.."

He dashed to grab some papers from somewhere unseen, and spread all of them next to the map. He looked from one stack of papers to the next, and back to the map.

"The pod crashed here, right? Well, Wufei and Sally said the pod was moving purposeful-like, which means that is was probably going somewhere."

He studied the first stack of papers once again before pointing to the line that represented the pod's flight path.

"Based on trajectory and speed taken from one of that Taureses – Sally's I think, but don't tell Wufei that, my guess is that it was headed someplace around…. Here."

He pointed to a small blot on the map. Une squinted.

"Winslow? In Old-Arizona?"

Duo looked up with a masterful smirk that split his face in two.

"Precise-like."

She cocked her eyebrow, but couldn't hide how pleased she was.

"Duo, despite your lack of etiquette and unusual speech patterns, you're damn good."

She let him gloat for a moment before continuing.

"But if you tell anyone I said that, you're fired. Even if I'm not paying you, I can make sure that no one else will, either." 

As he deflated, she turned to go. She smiled to herself and couldn't help one last jab.

"That was for playing stupid and making me the fool!"

Relena eyed the passing hotels with longing. Abruptly, she turned off the freeway, and towards one of the smaller motels, determined to sleep comfortably. She still had a crick in her neck from sleeping in the car, and hoped that the stoic man next to her would agree to stop for a while. She looked to see if she had his approval, and when no objection came, smiled at him in appreciation. She parked the car in front of Motel 9, well away from any lights or cars. As they opened the doors to get out, she put the pistol under the driver's seat, not willing to get rid of it, but nervous about taking it inside. When she stood to close the door, she looked around to see where her friend had gone, and ran to catch up to him. As they walked, they looked around in with baffled interest. 

"There must be a party or something. Look at all these obnoxious kids!"

Swarms of college aged students – not much younger than Relena or her companion – flitted around yelling and laughing. Some were throwing trash about and drinking. Most of them were cheering their friends in an old game involving two cars being driven head on at each other. She believed it was called chicken, but she wasn't sure. She did know that it was illegal. Part of her wanted to reprimand their foolish behavior, but part of her wished that she could join them. She had never been able to be as care free and wild as they, and her heart ached as much as her mind dismissed it as folly. Tearing her eyes away from the festivity, she set her mind on seeking out much needed rest. The man at her side had remained strangely silent, not once asking about the strange rituals of humans. Perhaps he sensed her brooding, and gave her privacy to do so. But now, he came alive at her voice.

"We'll just stay a few hours, ok? I know we're in a hurry, but we can stay for just a little while."

She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was unworried, and even slightly curious. She smiled and hooked her arm through his as they entered the building.

She rang the bell, and was met by a portly man eating a ham sandwich on rye. She blinked at it, but told herself they were here to get rest, not to eat. She cleared her voice, and put on her 'Minister' face.

"Yes. We'd like a room as far away from all this noise as possible, please."

The man behind the desk gave a wide, toothy smile.

"I would think you two would want to join the fun! Homecoming doesn't happen every day!"

Relena smiled and nodded.

"That's true, but I think we've had enough fun for one day. Isn't that so?"

She turned her head to look at her companion, and saw that he had been studying the activities outside. When he sensed the two beings in front of him waiting for something, he turned his attention back and nodded slowly, unsure if that was what he was expected to do. Apparently, it was. Relena breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled warmly at him. The counter man chuckled, and Relena looked back towards the desktop, waiting to be given a receipt for a room. She grazed through the liabilities and waivers, and signed it Relena Yuy at the bottom. 

_No one but the Preventors will recognize this name, and they will do so knowing that I purposefully chose it. Proof that I'm acting on my own accord – Maybe when Milli sees I signed this way he'll think Heer—think the alien is harmless and will let him go._

She bit her lip and handed the signed paper over, but paused before handing the attendant cash in lieu of credit. Paper currency, especially Dollars since they had the highest value after credit, where common with those who didn't wish to be noticed. That in itself was a red flag because typically those who didn't want to be noticed were those who had something to hide. Apparently the hotel manager believed that it was ordinary for two supposedly under aged patrons at a motel 9 to pay cash. The man briefly looked over the receipt and the signature with disinterest, and hastily put it aside to count the money. When he saw it was all accounted for, he smiled.

"I see. Well, I can put you on the third floor of the west side. That should be far enough away from the ruckus. The one outside, I mean."

Relena's eyes snapped up and she caught the man's wink and blushed at his knowing smile. She forced one of her own, took the keys, and turned to direct her companion towards room 324.

"Oh, I never thought I'd be so happy to see a bed!"

But instead of throwing herself on the welcoming pillows, she reluctantly turned her gaze away and went to the bathroom to see if there was a shower. As she did so, she filled the room with her voice. She spoke of  everything and nothing, as was her habit when she was extremely tired. Usually she was alone when she did this, but had grown accustomed to someone answering her - if not with words, than with a quizzical stare and a demeanor that showed no mind if she continued. Therefore, after a moment of hearing no one but herself, she stuck her head out of the bathroom to see what had kept her friend from 'joining' the conversation. She found that he had seated himself on the bed, and shifted his weight so that the bed periodically bounced with his movements. She couldn't help the grin that nearly split her face in two when she saw the most peculiar cross expression of amusement and dumbfoundedness on his face. She chuckled to see him pleased with such a simple thing, which brought her to wonder why it _was_ so entertaining to bounce up and down on beds. She shook her head and dismissed the thought. Instead, she came out into the room and turned on the TV, and flung the remote to the still bouncing man. He caught the remote, looked at it, and lowered it into his lap – naive as to what he was to do with it, but pleased at the gift nonetheless.

Relena began her idle chat once more, and crossed her arms to lift her shirt over her head. She had it half off when she realized mid-sentence that her companion was staring intently at her, entirely too interested in what she was doing and not what she was saying. Abruptly, she realized her mistake, and hastily pulled her shirt back down. Blushing, she cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I'm so tired I must be getting punchy. It's just that you look so much like Heero…"

She let her voice trail off, not knowing what else to say. Not missing a beat, the alien picked up where she left off.

"You look like Hee-ro. But his nose was diffe-rent. He broke his twice and yourz is straight, and there's some-thing else. I don't know. Some-thing spoo-ky a-bout your eyez."

Relena's eyes flew open, and her mouth dropped.

"That's word for word! You remember everything I say word for word?!"

He cocked his head and his eyes lost their focus.

"I re-mem-ber every-thing I hear, every-thing I see, every-thing I-- every-thing this bod-y feelz."

She took in his words, and something in his voice, or perhaps it was the look on his face, entrapped her, and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Her vision began to swim under the heat of his gaze, and Relena felt her face flush with warmth, her heart fluttering. She couldn't understand how this man could understand only half of everything around him, but still be able to pierce her soul and make her feel so off balance, so utterly vulnerable. With nothing but the look in his eyes to sustain her, she would sacrifice everything she was, all she represented. Everything….just so she could submit into that swimming turmoil. 

_Heero used to do this to me. And it got me nowhere. Snap out of it before you lose it!_

She swallowed, blinking furiously to rid her vision of him, and forced herself to turn towards the bathroom. She heard herself mumble that she'd be out in a minute, but knew it to sound as weak as she felt.

An hour later, she was asleep. Whether it was because her troubled mind could no longer hold the burdensome thoughts without snapping in two, or because her self reprimand whilst in the shower was actually powerful enough to chase the thoughts away, she hadn't had time to realize as slumber took her.

And once again, he was bored. 

Less than two inches from the moving picture box, he reached his fingers to braze the screen, changing the channel. He was quickly growing wearisome of infomercials, but six of the twelve available channels of course, were those. Exasperated, he cycled through the channels again with incredible speed. Abruptly, his interest peaked, and he flicked his fingers to direct the receiver to turn back a couple times. Displayed on the screen was what seemed to be an ancient black and white film. With renewed curiosity, he appraised the flickering images, trying to understand what was taking place.

The ocean waves were turbulent with passion, and eagerly reached to embrace the two figures as they ran through the salty froth. They laughed as they chased each other, splashing and frolicking through the swells of sea foam. A woman, her hair streaming out behind her in the wind, ran for the sandy shore. She fell onto the sand, childish euphoria slipping away with the receding waves, leaving only the deep fervor reflected in the ocean's current. Eyes brimming with fever, she sought her lover. When their gazes finally touched, it was as though an eruption of unending need flooded through them, pumping through veins of one, and flowing into the veins of the other. The man crashed through the impeding water, and flung himself at last to the side of the woman. Though she bent her head to reach for him, he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her to him as his lips crashed to hers forcefully. Together, they rolled in the waves as though the waves themselves were made even more wild by their passion.

He blinked a few times, positive he had seen something of innate and incredible importance to humans. Of course, he would take advantage of this information - if he could figure out what it was he had learned. Rising, he thought to mimic the scene he had witnessed. Imitating what he saw taught him understanding in ways that words did not. He turned and walked to the only available human who could give him understanding. Her sleeping form caused him pause for a moment, but his burning desire to understand far outweighed the slight divergence from what he had seen on the television screen. He was determined to find enlightenment, even if he had to do it without her help. Well, maybe she would help him. But she wouldn't know it. 

He cocked his head and peered down at her as if considering his thoughts, just as he'd seen her do so many times. She always smiled when he tried to act human, even if she did try to hide it. 

He allowed the bed to take his weight, and lowered his head slowly until he hovered slightly above her. He made this allowance though it was not what he had seen, because he knew that despite his education, she was sleeping. He pretended her eyes were on him, overflowing with heat and desire, and adjusted his own features until he was sure his own portrayed the same passion. He gently reached to cup her head in his hand to lift her lips to his, but before he could touch her, she moaned in her sleep and shifted away and rolled to her side. He looked over at her, and blinked. She wasn't supposed to do that. So, he raised his body as softly as he had lowered it, and walked to the other side of the bed to try again. Once more, he lay stretched out beside her, and again, tried to take her head in his hand. Just as his lips brushed hers, a loud knock jolted her awake and he dropped her head to the pillow. 

Dazed from being awoken so abruptly, Relena blinked in an attempt to dislodge the cobwebs in her head. She didn't even notice the presence hovering above her as it moved away. She heard the loud pounding again, and heard herself shouting.

"Yeah! Coming!"

She lurched from the bed, barely able to keep stable on legs still shaky from sleep. Floundering to the door, she opened it and found two of the rowdy college kids grinning at her. 

"Sorry to bother ya, lady, but there are two cops snoopin' around your car. The mustang is yours, right? The orange and black one?"

She absently nodded and turned to gather her things, but left the door open so the two could enter. They might have, but as they were about to walk in, they caught a calculating glare from her companion. Instead, they looked at each other, and decided it would be wise to stay where they were. 

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate this."

One of the boys turned towards her, and smiled as they all made their way down the back stairs.

"No problem, Lady Peacecraft. We know what it's like to miss a party because some blue boy is nosing around in our business."

He winked, and she smiled at his naivety, wishing it was as simple as that. Abruptly, his words sunk in, she nearly swallowed her tongue. 

_They **know** me?_

Apparently, they did. When the lad looked back to her, a mischievous grin had erupted on his face, and his eyes were full of barely contained mirth. Still choking, she somehow realized how she must look in her surprise. Abashed, she closed her mouth and attempted to put her eyes back into place inside her skull. She was still trying to regain control of her breathing when the other boy paused at the bottom stair, and motioned for everyone to stay back while he peaked around the corner. He flicked his hand, and gestured for his buddy to come closer. Relena heard them whisper, but didn't understand their words. She looked to her left, where the alien stood waiting, and saw that his head was tilted as though he were listening. He nodded once, and stepped forward just as the boys turned to gain their attention. One looked briefly at the man approaching them, but quickly sought her eye contact before he began to speak.

"We'll get their attention so you can get away."

The other boy grinned and rested his elbow on the shoulder of his friend.

"Yeah. No charge. Special one time offer for princesses this evening."

They looked to each other, and laughed before skipping off. One, she didn't know which, shouted over his shoulder.

"Wait for the signal before booking it to your car! You'll know when!"

Relena caught the elbow of her companion, nervous, but strangely excited. She knew that she was not really holding her friend at bay until the signal, but found that being close to him was comforting. She looked up at him, and scrunched her nose in distaste when she found that he was so calm he almost appeared bored. Suddenly, a loud resounding crash was heard, followed by consecutive smaller scrapes and crunching sounds. She stood frozen, trying to place the sounds. She was shaken out of her trance when the body beside her casually walked from their hiding place towards her waiting car. She ran to catch up, and hooked her arm in his. They made it to her car, and she tossed the keys to the alien. Only when he had the doors unlocked and opened did she turn to see what the sounds had been. 

Two hooting and screaming twenty year-olds where being chased by two middle-aged, overweight, disgruntled police officers. The boys were armed with items from a concession machine, and where launching them like missiles at the two uniformed men, who were wildly trying to avoid being hit. The machine itself, which had been tossed down the front stairs and had ruptured, rest on it's side. The contents where spilled everywhere, and glass shards littered the ground. Relena laughed and yelled victory to the boys, who raised their loaded hands as they ran in salute. She threw herself in the passenger's seat, and twisted so that she was backwards and could look out the back window. When she could no longer see, she sighed contentedly, and sat properly – but not before leaning over to ruffle her friend's hair playfully.

"Shit! They're getting away!"

In his frustration, he forgot about the young man he was cuffing, and dragged the poor fellow with him as he took a few steps toward the  mustang as it sped away.

"What about these two?"

Stone looked to his partner and scowled as he grit his teeth. He looked from one boy to the other, still smiling as though they hadn't a care in the world. He sneered in contempt.

"These kids are shit streaks compared to the ones who stole the Minister's car. Leave 'em here. They can't do more damage than they've already done."

He appraised the boys as they beamed, and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"But just to teach 'em a lesson, cuff 'em to the vending machine. They must'a really wanted whatever was in it, so they're gonna get as much as they can stomach."

When they were finished locking the boys to the machine, Stone dangled the key in their faces - right before he chucked it as far as he could throw it. Then, he turned toward the police vehicle, not bothering to see if his partner followed. Stone looked back to see the two sitting atop the vending machine, watching him. They weren't smiling any longer. He laughed.

Minutes later, the cop car screamed its way out of the parking lot. When he could no longer see the flashing lights, one of the boys looked to the other and sighed.

"Ya think they'll make it?"

The other boy just looked towards the sky and grinned.

"Yeah."

The first boy smiled in response, and picked up a package from the pile of fallen candy as he nodded.

"I think so, too. But _we're_ stuck. I sure hope you like Doritos and Snickers."

The boys looked at the chaos around them, and laughed.

Relena bounced in her seat. She didn't know why, but she felt giddy with happiness. A few hours ago, she had wanted nothing more than to sleep. Now, she was delighted to be driving. Still, she looked back, though she knew the hotel was miles behind them. Her smile widened as she thought of her rescuers, but she hoped the two boys would be all right. Somehow, she believed they would be just fine. Turning in her seat, she looked to the road ahead. There was still six or seven hours until sunrise, but she was no longer sleepy. Suddenly in the mood for the strange conversation her companion provided, she looked to the driver's side and saw that he was glaring into the rear-view mirror. His severe expression wiped the smile from her face, and she immediately began to worry. Looking back again, she saw flashing lights, and heard the distant shrill of sirens growing closer. Her heart froze as it fell to her feet. She snapped her head to look at her friend, and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"What are we going to do? We can't outrun them in this car.."

He answered her by lowering his eyebrows dangerously, and pressing his lips in a firm, determined line. Her breath heaved, and her body shook. There was nothing they could do, they both knew it. And they had come so far! It wasn't fair that they should be caught now when they were so close…

She bit her trembling lip and turned her head so that she looked out her window, at the police vehicle as it sped along side them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and twisted to see what the alien was doing. Her eyes flew open as she saw him bring up the gun she had placed under the seat a few short hours ago. Launching herself to grab the pistol, she fought him for possession.

"No! No, you can't!"

"Blade! Get on the horn and get a road-block! And some back-up for God's sake! For an old as shit mustang, the fucker driving sure can get it to fly! I'm having trouble keeping up with it!"

Blade quickly called for reinforcements. As he was confirming their position, he dropped the radio and shouted, and pulled a revolver from his belt. 

"They've got a gun!"

"WHAT!?"

Stone swerved, but rapidly pulled along side the mustang again. His knuckles where white against the wheel, and his nostrils flared. Sweat poured from his brow, and his eyes where twice the size they should be, and were glossed over with untamed adrenaline. He shouted and spittle flew from his lips.

"Well shoot them! What in the hell are you waiting for!?"

Blade jumped and fired in his surprise. The bullet shattered the driver's side window, but it also hit the mustang. He panicked.

"Stone! What do I do? They didn't stop!" 

Stone roared.

"Keep firing until they do, you asshole!"

Blade turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He fired.

Relena screamed and threw her hands to cover her face as the window beside her shattered. Shards of glass flew around her, cutting and slicing her. Trembling, she was unable to stifle a gasp. She shook herself mentally and was able through her fear, attempt to take control of the gun once more.

"Please! Don't you see? They're only shooting at us because they think we're--" 

Another sound rocketed the air, and a soft crunch cut her words off. Her body slumped like a limp rag doll into his lap. Horrified, he looked to her unmoving form, and his eyes flew open with a sickening fear.

"Releena Pease-craft?"

He touched her to revive her, but got no response. Whining through the tears that gathered in his throat, he choked. He shook her violently, desperate for her to move.  

"Releena Pease-craft!!"

Tears streaming down his face, his eyes rolled wildly. He didn't understand. Why was this happening? He sputtered as his breath heaved from his aching lungs. Again, he looked to her still body, hoping - silently begging  - for her to get up. 

Shots were still hitting the mustang, but nothing penetrated. He looked up and into the cab of the police car, eyes wide and unfocused as they stared, devastated. The two police men were not going to give up. He saw that. But he saw no way out. Save one.

He turned his eyes to the road, now completely empty, as if the soul had left them. One hand rested on Relena's head, twisting her hair between his fingers as she had often done to him. Only her locks were matted with blood and were sticky. He didn't seem to notice. Instead, he stared blankly out the windshield, waiting.

And there it was. 

He gunned the engine until it screamed, and the mustang revved until it hit its peak at 112 miles per hour. He flew right into a semi-truck full of nitrogen that had been flagged down and used as a barricade. He smiled as the vision of a huge eruption of fire exploded violently in a mushroom cloud, even through his closed eyelids. 

To him, her hair was as soft as silk.

The chaos was loud and the inferno absolute. But through the smoke, a glowing form emerged. The alien looked at the woman in his arms, and his hold on her tightened. His eyes became the insane color of rage and sorrow as they absorbed the chaos around them. It was as if all the suffering bled from the scene around them and thrived within his pupils. As he gazed at her, he took her in, memorizing every part of her beautiful face. He cocked his head as he held her to his chest, and breathed in her scent. He had always liked the soft buzz that filled the back of his mind when her smell came into his awareness. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her smell, willing it to wash over and through him, before raising his head. Features once again hard as slate, he opened his eyes. He continued to walk as though the furious firestorm behind him did not exist, holding the precious female as close as he could. 

"You're out of your gourd!"

Duo nearly smacked himself stupid when he brought his hand to his forehead. Zechs shook his head softly, close to an end of his patience, and waited for the man on the other end to get a hold of himself. Gruffly, he spoke.

"That was what was reported, and I've relayed it to you as it was relayed to me. Now, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. So, will you _please!_ Inform Lady Une I'm reporting as ordered! If you do not, I'll be forced to come back and do it myself!"

Duo's mouth contorted into a nervous lopsided curl, and he pulled his braid as he backed slowly away from a glare that the screen did nothing to soften. When his back bumped into the wall and he could go no further, he seemed to come to.

"Naw!! I'll tell her! Hold on a sec.."

He turned his head and an ear piercing… screech came forth.

"UUUUUUUUUUUNNNNEE!!! You gotta call!! It's Zeeeeecchs!!"

He paused.

"AGAIN!!"

When he turned back to the screen, Zechs rolled his eyes. Duo was much too goofy to be normal. He recalled just then a comment made by Duo once. Something about violence toward someone who was always smiling invoking a sense of guilt, thus making violence too difficult to bother with. Right now, he'd take the trouble and the guilt. Zechs grinned. 

A moment later, Une pushed Duo aside, but not without nailing him with an angry glower. Satisfied, she sat and confronted the screen.

"You were ordered to report back fifteen minutes ago."

Zechs sighed, the brief elation from his wicked daydream fading, but only slightly; he had hope that she was as immune to Duo's guilt trips as he. 

Bringing himself under control, Zechs drew to his full hight and squared his shoulders.

"It's been confirmed by more than seven witnesses as opposed to the four I reported previously. All testify that a glowing figure emerged from the smoke. It's said that he was carrying her.."

Zechs paused to clear his throat. Une understood. She was having trouble keeping her tears to herself as well. When his features hardened, she prepared herself.

"I have contacted you to inquire what I am to do with officers Stone and Blade."

She counted to ten, and concentrated on controlling her breathing. 

_Breathe in – one…_

_Breath out – two…_

When she felt she could trust her voice, she spoke, albeit with much more bitterness than she had intended.

"Unfortunately, we cannot convict either man for the attempted homicide of Relena. Neither knew she was in the car, and we don't want anyone to suspect that she was."

Zech's pinched brows nearly shaded his eyes completely, and his jaw was so tight she imagined she could hear his teeth grind. But to his credit, he remained silent until she had finished. But when he spoke, it was as though his voice was grating against sandpaper.

"Blade insists he shot the occupant on the passenger side. The two we found hand cuffed to the vending machine at motel 9 insist Relena was on that side as they made their escape."

Une was so stretched and tired, her mind needed little excuse. Something inside her snapped. She couldn't help but bark in laughter at the serious expression on Zech's face. When his eyes widened in uncharacteristic surprise, she had to cover her mouth to prevent laughing harder.

"I pray for pardon. But you look.. Zechs, I have no excuse!"

She was turning red from embarrassment, but still she shook with barely contained laughter.

"But the look on your face is priceless! You are speaking of two fool teenagers who are handcuffed to a _vending machine_ as though it were the end of humanity!"

Zechs opened his mouth, and let it hang as Une's words sunk in. Slowly, the corner of his mouth raised slightly in a grin. When Duo's guffawing spilled over hands pressed firmly over half his face,  Zechs couldn't help himself. He let himself chuckle. Mere seconds later, he found his sides splitting when Duo's face came into view behind Une. Poor Duo was practically shoving his fist into his mouth to prevent sound from coming out, and in the process, his face was turning purple. His eyes, typically wide and in search of mischief, were now quadruple their normal size and rolling inside his head, sightless. When he passed out onto the floor, Zechs couldn't help himself. He roared. 

A minute went by before the resounding laughter died enough for coherency. He was reluctant to let it go - God, how he had needed that! By the look of Une, she had needed it as well. So far, Duo was still on the ground, though by the sound of it, he was teetering between breathing hard and giggling. The boy might be unnaturally happy, but all knew it was only Duo's way of coping. The laugh had done him good as well. But, it was time. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he forced seriousness to return. 

"The crash was less than an hour ago. I'm going to set up a road block on I-70 in Grand Junction, Colorado. The mustang has been annihilated, but if they were seen walking away from the wreckage, I must assume they are alive and continuing their flight to Winslow. In fact, I'm counting on it." 

Hearing the weight in his voice was all that was needed to pull Une from her ill placed mirth. She sighed as she nodded. Looking onto the floor, she seemed to consider something. Slowly, she caught Zech's gaze.

"You do realize you have Duo to thank. It was he who understood where Relena is being taken."

Zechs drew in a deep breath and held it. Somberly, he let it out and nodded once. He seemed to struggle with some internal conflict, but finally, appeared resigned.

"Tell him.."

He paused to clear his throat.

"Thank you. Duo."

The screen went blank. Duo lie on the floor spread-eagle, and absolutely dumbfounded. Une just smiled.

"Duo. I think it's time you met our adversary."

From his place near her feet, Duo shifted so that he rested on his side, and put his head in his hand.

"Yeah. I do seem to know him best, don't I?"

The map was gone, but he understood that this machine was going in the right direction. This vehicle was large, and had a compartment in back in which they could hide. He didn't know what the markings were on the side, but he understood that it was a mark of high authority. There were crates of guns and ammunition, and crates full of radio components and wires. Everyone was looking for him. Whatever was in those crates was meant to help that search. Therefore, the truck would be allowed to pass without being stopped and searched. At least long enough for him to do what he needed to do. Then he would leave, and she would be safe. Safe away from him. 

He opened his palm; only two spheres remained. His eyes shone like two black pools of ink, but he set his jaw. This might take more out of him than he had strength, but there was no question. He closed his eyes, and took a single ball. 

He raised his fist, and it steadily began to glow. Closing his eyes, he pushed his sorrow, his confusion, his anger away so that it flitted outside of the void left behind in his core.

Concentrating on that core, he allowed himself to be pulled into the lull of tranquil numbness. 

Every sensation, every feeling, every thought flew from his stretched mind and sent his nerves into a flaying rage of fire. His body convulsed as his very essence was torn from his limbs and forced into the body of the woman below him. And still, he went on.

Into the night, he sat hunched above her, refusing to let her slip. Thread by thread, he rebuilt her shattered soul, repaired her broken body. His lungs burned, his eyes couldn't see. All he knew was the rampaging whirlwind of light that he could barely hold. He was being decimated, but all he knew was that he could not let go, he could not give up, until every strand of searing, unbearable light was woven so that she could be made whole. 

Outside the moon hung high. It's glow was bright, but nothing compared to the light that shown through the windowed door of the Preventor cargo supply truck. If one looked closely, through the armored corner of the truck's trailer, a glowing figure of a man could be made out. It ebbed and flowed as if struggling to stay lit, but it was as beautiful. It could be seen until the soft rays of pre-dawn overpowered it, but as though burned into the retina's memory, the faint outline pulsed on.

The truck lumbered listlessly on, its destination very close to being reached. The driver could only think of rest and food, and when the truck finally hauled to a stop, didn't check to see if his cargo was safe. He'd do it later, after he'd had a chance to pee. And maybe find some female company…

Exhausted, he collapsed next to her. Something inside him refused to succumb to his fatigue, and he forced himself to watch. Watch if she breathed. When a soft breath fled her lips, he felt his entire body shudder at its release. It was as though he were that breath, and his entire reason for being was the moment when he brushed passed her lips.  A sense of wonder and splendor overcame him and with it, something unknown and never before felt. With the acknowledgement of this new sensation, the feeling spread all throughout his awareness until he could feel nothing else. Slowly… gently…, he embraced the sensations and absorbed them into his memory, making them a permanent part of his consciousness. 

For minutes, he remained suspended in the free-fall between his feelings and her breathing, sure that they were one. Suddenly, understanding dawned on him. Holding his emotions tightly so that not a single precious one could escape him, he forced himself to rise. He would have choked on his tears, but they were too thick to rise from his chest to his throat. Instead, he burned her delicate form into his mind. He drank in the soft bend of her neck, the cascade of melted gold flowing around her, the perfect lashes shielding her closed eyelids from anything but perfect dreams. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to submit to the thundering in his chest. When he opened his eyes, they were clear. 

He lowered his head to take in her scent. It was so lovely he could taste it. Taste…

Softly, so softly, he put his lips to hers. He closed his eyes, and savored what it was to taste sunlight. Caressing her cheek as he rose, he stood slowly and watched her breathing, content that his heartbeat matched. The movie had it wrong. A kiss wasn't supposed to be fevered. It was supposed to be as gentle and beautiful as Relena Peacecraft.

He turned, and without looking back, closed the door behind him.

Relena groaned as sudden, albeit groggy consciousness returned. The light from the window crashed through her closed eyelids like a hammer on an anvil. She strained her stubborn muscles and was slowly able to push herself onto her side. There, she panted with effort, but forced her eyes open. A new string of agony pounded her skull behind her eyes where the light stabbed her.

_My GOD. What's happened to me?_

Blinking away the last strands of haze that fogged her brain, she sat up. She could sense that something was not right, but sat dazed and stared from one corner of the truck to the next, trying to place what it was. Slowly, her mind won free of fog, and her limbs began to respond without complaint. As she looked around, her mind snapped with sudden clarity.

"OH!"

She vaulted up as quickly as her wobbly legs would allow, and threw herself through the doors of the Preventor truck. To her left was a small trucker restaurant, and without haste, made her way.

Tossing her head from side to side, she found what she had been searching for. A vid-phone booth.

Glancing around to make sure no one was paying particular close attention, she dialed a number she had put to memory years before. After a few frustrating rings that caused her to bounce in impatience, the line was picked up. There before her was a beautiful sight: A blatantly irritated man holding his portable vid-phone in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other - clearly upset at being awoken.  A mussy Wufei in a rumpled Preventor's uniform glared at her with bleary eyes that didn't quite recognize her yet. Hastily, and probably unconsciously, he smoothed his hair and prepared to yell at the unlucky person who dared to interrupt his much needed, much neglected sleep. Slowly, it dawned on him just who had dared.  When his jaw dropped and eyes bulged, she couldn't help the wry grin that pulled at her lips. Just for kicks, she crossed her arms and waited until she thought he would burst with anxiety. His eyes rolled and he huffed.

**"Well!?"**

She jumped, and Wufei immediately looked around, though he was alone. In spite of that, when he looked back to Relena, his voiced was significantly more hushed.

"Well? Where are you? Are you safe?"

At this, he peered suspiciously around Relena's shoulder. She smiled and shook her head.

_Dear Wufei. Do you know what a pain you are? Do you know that's precisely why I value your friendship so?_

Apparently, she didn't answer fast enough, so Wufei filled the silence.

"I assume you've contacted me because you feel I owe you something."

Shocked and totally thrown off, she could only listen as he continued, though she got the distinctive impression that he was talking at her, and not to her, as if he was embarrassed.

"You knew I was on duty, therefore you know it was I who was at fault for the pod crashing close enough so that its occupant could abduct you. Well, I concede. I will listen to anything you have to say. But I might not grant you whatever request you might have of me. I heard what you requested of Quatre."

He glared at her in arrogant defiance.

"I assure you, I will not be as easily persuaded."

She took in a deep breath and composed herself.

"Wufei. I know you won't believe me if I say you have no fault of any sort or size, so I'll just say that whether or not you were at fault is insignificant. I contacted you because I need your influence."

He blinked, and she rushed to clarify before he could come up with conclusions of his own.

"Duo – well, Duo is Duo. Quatre would eventually report _everything_ I say even if I asked him to be discrete, and would only feel guilty for betraying my request. Trowa would probably comply, but he's far from biased. He simply states what he sees and disregards personal resolution. For this, I need someone whose opinion is hard won. Because an opinion that isn't easily persuaded one way or another has strength."

He seemed impressed, and nodded for her to continue.

"Before I say anything more, I want to tell you that I appreciate the trouble you've all gone through in trying to locate me. I know I've not been cooperative to that effect. But I'd like you to understand something… something that might explain my actions…"

When she trailed off, she had a chance to assess Wufei's reaction. So far, his mouth was in a tight line and his eyes were pinched, but she could tell that he was listening. Even if it was at a colossal effort.

"I have not been kidnapped."

His eyes shot open and his face instantly turned a shade darker.

"_Not_ been..?"

They both knew very well that she had been kidnapped, and that saying differently was absurd. Wufei seemed to crumble into himself, trying to keep control of his already over taxed body and strained mind. She must have reason for requesting that he play along, and he would listen as promised. But it didn't mean that he had to like it. He closed his eyes, and visibly took deep, calming breaths. When he opened his eyes, they were hard and bored into her, but they were not unkind or without worry.

"Allow me to reiterate. You have.. _not_.. been kidnapped?"

She nodded and chewed her lip. His eyes appeared unfocused, and he actually seemed to pout.

"Then can you tell me what we've been doing these past two days?"

They both heard it, though neither would ever admit to hearing the great Wufei whine. She understood his frustration. He wanted to know why he should participate in her game, so she would tell him. She put on her warmest smile, which wasn't difficult, and touched her palm to the screen. His eyes flicked to the intimate gesture, and slowly his scowl disappeared. When he placed his fingertips on the screen over hers, she continued. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Wufei. Please tell Milliardo. There's no reason to chase us any longer. I'm safe… and I'm where I want to be."

At this, Wufei started, but otherwise didn't move, except to raise his eyes to Relena's. He peered at her as though weighing her words, and she willed her desperation to flow from her gaze into his. Slowly, his face relaxed.

"You do realize that he will go after you regardless of your message."

He realized what he said and jumped as he hastily added,

"_If _I decide to relay it."

She expelled a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and smiled, relieved.

"I know. That is precisely why I want _you_ to tell him I wasn't kidnapped. Because you were on duty the night I, uh,'left', everyone knows that you believe you have more reason than any other to capture – um, to come after us. If _you_ tell him you believe I left by my own will, he will come believing that there is more he can understand. He will be less inclined to be violent in such case."

He looked ready to argue, but kept silent. After a moment, he nodded, and she took him in with shining eyes. She took her hand from the screen and whispered thanks before disconnecting. 

Wufei still sat on his end with his fingers on the screen. He lowered his head until it rest near his hand and stared at the blank display. It was blurred from such a close proximity, but he wasn't looking at it. He wasn't looking at anything.

"Relena. I will do as you asked. But I don't agree with you. I don't believe you are capable of clear thought at present."

He raised his head and stared out the window to the clear sky in defiance. Scowling, he yelled so loud the glass shook.

"But I will be there to make sure you come to your senses!"

With that, he turned and stormed out the door.

Relena disconnected and nearly bounded out of the booth, her eyes full of hope and relief.

_He's going to help me. Thank you, Wufei. Thank you!_

She put her hand to her chest to make sure her heart wouldn't break through her breastplate. Her eyes scanned the room, but she was too overcome with the jumble of her emotions to take in the room and those in it with detail. To her, there was a blur of backs and a hum of voices. Timid yet determined, she looked from corner to corner, looking for someone alone and bored. Growing more and more anxious, her boldness grew. She was desperate, and didn't have time to pick and chose. She cleared her voice, and put on her diplomat's face. Loud enough so that her voice carried, she spoke.

"Excuse me, please. I'm going South."

She rifled through her wallet, and found a wad of cash left over from the motel. She counted 63 dollars, which was the North West Continent's equivalent to 41 odd credits. Credits would have been better, they could be used anywhere on Earth and in space without an exchange fee. But dollars was all she had. She twisted her mouth in a grim line. Dollars would at least show how desperate she was. Holding it above her head, she continued.

"I have 63 dollars for anyone willing to take me through the Wyoming/Colorado border."

Relena held her breath to still the choking fear of rejection. As she scanned the room once again, she didn't see a single person volunteer, let alone let on that they had heard her request. Refusing to give up, she opened her mouth to try again, but was interrupted by a soft voice.

"I will take you."

Relief burst through her limbs, and she nearly fell to her knees. Her eyes glossed over with tears, leaving her unable to see. Boneless, she allowed herself to be guided to a black 1941 chevy coup-convertible with red and yellow flames air brushed on the hood and sides. Blinking in astonishment, she reached her hand out to caress the miraculous antique. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Suddenly aware that she wasn't alone, she turned to the man who spoke – and choked. He grinned as he opened her door, and assisted her as she sat so she wouldn't topple over.

"It's better that you don't let on that you know me, anyway. Everyone headed for the border is being watched by local police. If it was known that we are familiar, it would appear suspicious."

She closed her gaping mouth, and just nodded. Trowa went to the driver's side and let himself in.

Trowa took off leaving a plume of sand and dirt behind him. A few uncomfortable minutes of silence passed as they blew passed grassy hills and cows. Relena knew Trowa was content with the quiet, but she was a bit unnerved. She knew that he would be patient – and silent, and let her speak when and if she was ready. He was so accommodating, it was annoying. So, she went about it the long way just to prove she could suppress her screaming heart and be patient. Besides, she was genuinely curious. Really. She was. 

"How did you come by this beautiful car?"

His eyes flicked toward her, but there was no other sign that he had heard her. Even so, she knew he was aware of her round-about conversation and was humoring her. Despite his courtesy, it exasperated her that it put her at ease so effortlessly.

"Actually, it was a gift."

A minute went by, and when he said nothing more to specify, she tossed her head in his direction and glared. He actually had the audacity to laugh!! If it weren't so out of character, she would have slapped him. Well, she would have wanted to. As it was, she began to laugh as well. Pleased that she was no longer uptight, Trowa answered her.

"We were doing a show on L2 and Cathrine saw it in a junkyard. She asked Duo to dig it up for her, and over the last year, I've restored it."

He cocked his eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"It has more under the hood than a typical classic Chevy would have…"

Her eyes glinted with the same light as his.

"Then what say we pick up the speed a bit?"

He merely complied, and Relena reveled in the air flying through her hair. Feeling infinitely better, she decided it was time to broach the subject. She looked at him with wide, searching eyes.

"You know I'm going after him… So why are you helping me?"

His features dimmed into the stoic persona he usually wore. After a moment of contemplation, he answered her quietly and gently, as if pulling a cherished yet worn possession from a box and handing it to her.

"Because the only way to have a good life is to live by your emotions."

She sat, stunned, and studied him. It was as though he had never spoken; he was simply driving, thinking his thoughts and letting her think hers. Lowering her head, she rubbed her hands and pondered his words. Biting her lip, she raised her head to look at him again.

"I.. I think I don't understand."

He blinked and drew in a deep breath, and held it for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft, as though comforting her.

"He knew you were willing to sacrifice everything."

When he saw her nod from the corner of his eye, he was unsurprised to see that she accepted his intimate knowledge without thought or question. That was about to disappear. He turned to her and captured her expectant gaze.

"What you didn't know is that he was willing to do the same."

He studied her face as it became stricken with confusion and bewilderment, and he waited for a moment before continuing, his eyes one again on the road.

"He believed you were the incarnation of peace; that peace would not be able to survive without your guidance. He was probably right. That was why he was unwilling to allow you to make a sacrifice that would take you away from the world. He believed it would break you once you realized what you had done."

He looked at her briefly, and saw that she was devouring his words with desperation tinted with insatiable sorrow. He sighed with compunction, but felt it right that he finish relaying to Relena his last conversation with Heero. After all, Heero only confided in him because he knew somehow that someday Trowa would be the one to tell Relena.

_Heero. That was your way, wasn't it. Always waiting for the rest of us to catch up._

Trowa smirked as much as Trowa can at the profound thought, but he quickly swallowed it. His words were important, and the weight was heavy on his shoulders.

"He loved you. He loved you so much he was happy to love you from a distance. But he knew you needed more from him than what he gave. It destroyed him denying you that… he never forgave himself for causing you pain."

Her eyes stung with fresh tears, and she fought to keep her lip from trembling. Even so, her voice shook.

"It was I all along, then. I was the one who saw black and white… the one who forced him to chose between his emotions and the world. What a horrible life I must have thrust upon him! Bound by self imposed duty and honor to protect peace, but bound by the same thing to protect that very same peace from itself. He was protecting me from myself, Trowa! And denying himself while doing so! I forced on him everything against his belief on how to have a good life. How could he have loved such a vicious monster?!"

Her tears finally won, and flowed over the brim of her eyelids. Quietly she sat. She didn't shake, she didn't sob, but the tears kept coming. They came in ones and twos, and finally became a constant stream down her cheeks.  Her soul was breaking, but it needed to break before it could heal. Finally. Finally it would have a chance to heal. She would never be whole, but at least she would carry her love untarnished by pain and confusion. Because she knew the truth. And she was the only one at blame. 

"He was waiting for me to see.. to understand that the people should always come first – He knew it. He lived it. But me… I would have betrayed everything we've all fought so hard to gain. I would have chosen his love over the world's peace…"

Her voice grew in volume until she was shouting her anger and rage into the wind.

"I would have bastardized the meaning of love! I would have succumbed to my own selfish desires and put us back into the very same cage we broke free of!"

Her eyes slowly lost their fire, and her body slumped. She choked as she sobbed, but forced herself to finish, even as her body shook. Her words were as quiet now as they were loud before. Where the wind made her voice echo before, now it swallowed her words.

"That is why he took the bullet meant for me. He wanted me to see that sacrifice should be made for peace. Only in that peace can love ever be complete."__

Trowa's voice was so soft she almost thought it was coming from inside her mind.

"You understand now."

His words swathed over her in a delicate cascade, bringing her comfort.

"I'm helping you because I believe everyone deserves a chance to see the truth. You've finally seen yours, now it's up to you to fully understand it."

She turned to him, and through her tears, nodded. Looking back out the window, she gazed at the stars and remembered a time when they had held so much magic and hope for her. 

_You were my falling star, once. I suppose you always will be. But now instead of being blinded by it, I will see by it's light. Never again will I forget what we all sacrificed for this peace. I'm sorry it took me so long, Heero. I hope you can forgive me…_

Duo scratched his nose. He was having difficulty getting used to the latex that stretched over his skin, obscuring otherwise blatant features. He sighed as he grit his teeth, but forced himself to calm down. Une wanted him to get close. That meant he had to disguise himself. If this man had been in Relena's house, odds were he had seen at _least _ten photos of Duo, therefore this annoying mask was made necessary. He skewed his face into a semi-snarl. He had thought this would be fun! But when Trowa cocked an eyebrow at him while _smiling_, he knew something was amiss.   

_Damn Trowa probably put itching powder in the glue._

He sighed. From now on, he'd be either dressed in a clown costume like Trowa, totally buried behind a bunch of Magnauts like Quatre, or simply unavailable like Wufei. In any case, he'd never allow another photograph of himself to be taken ever again. No more popping into the camera's view at every opportunity! He'd be invisible! 

 Scratching his cheek, he looked in the rear-view mirror to be sure his makeup was still intact. It still surprised him to see an old man looking back. He shook his head to expel the sense of weirdness, and distracted himself by glancing at his passenger again. He still couldn't get over it! Not only was this guy a precise replica of Heero, he even had some of Heero's mannerisms. He bit his lip and chanced a longer, more assessing glance. The man was totally oblivious, which the real Heero would never have been. He chuckled to himself.

_Man, I always knew you weren't human. But this is ridiculous!_

Still, Duo wasn't sure. He wouldn't put it passed Heero to wait until everyone was completely fooled before causally deciding to allow everyone in on some supreme secret. He rolled his eyes as he tried to picture Heero's explination,

'I never said I was _not_ myself. I was merely using your assumption to my advantage. Now that the mission has been accomplished, I'll simply drop the act. By the way, April Fools Day.'

Of course, Duo couldn't imagine what mission would require a huge hoax, and a year of alleged death. No. He was positive. This man was not Heero Yuy. Which left trying to figure out who he really was, and why he was here. Most importantly, why had Relena been involved?

Duo was sure that Relena had been kidnapped. He knew the Minister far too well to believe otherwise. Of course, her actions the passed two days could only conclude that she had decided to stay with her abductor and help him in some way. He chuckled. How typical! If Relena thought she could help the Devil, she'd try. He knew because most believed him the Devil, and Relena was usually sticking up for him. His chuckle evolved into a jovial laugh, which earned him a quizzical look from his companion. The look on Heero's face amused him so much that he decided to play. After all, it wasn't often Duo had the upper hand over Heero Yuy – and this guy actually reacted to Duo's behavior.

"You wanna cigarette?"

Duo pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He wasn't sure what kind they were, he had just grabbed them to complete his over-abundant 'covert costume' as a cook in a cheap trucker restaurant. He flicked his wrist, and a camel dislodged itself from the rest and stuck out of the box. He took it between his teeth, and repeated the process before handing it to his passenger. The man just looked plain confused, but it was delectable to see him trying so hard to appear like he knew what was going on. He took the cigarette from the box, and looked at Duo. Duo grinned.

Duo popped a lighter from his jacket pocket and lit his own camel. He didn't usually smoke, but it had helped to learn to do it. You never knew when asking someone for a light would turn into useful conversation, especially during a war whilst infiltrating an enemy base. Turning towards his companion, he held the fire aloft. When the other cigarette was lit, Duo put the lighter back. He leered and tried to hide his glee. 

**_This _**_is going to be worth all the times he pulled my hair…_

With an embellished air, he took the longest, deepest drag he had ever taken in his life. He almost choked, but caught himself in time to let the smoke blow out of his nose. It burned, but if he opened his mouth, he was sure he would gag. Duo turned toward the other man and simply watched expectantly. 

The alien looked at the burning paper between his lips. He had watched the cook very carefully, and was quite sure he knew what he was supposed to do, if not why. Blinking, he simply sucked as hard as he could. At first, he didn't register the searing hot fire that filled his lungs. When the sensation finally hit him, he was baffled. Looking at the driver with wide eyes full of tears, his body wretched the foul embers. Smoke billowed about his head, and he heaved with convulsions that nearly split his body in two, and shook the car. Desperately, he tried to gain control of his violent coughing, and succeeded in coughing all the more. 

Duo was flabbergasted. He didn't know why, but he hadn't really expected such a huge reaction. Part of him still believed – wanted to believe this might be Heero… He shrugged and hit the poor fellow on the back.

"You OK?"

The man only looked at him, clearly miserable, and hacked again. Duo hit him again, harder. 

"Seems pretty clear you ain't from 'round here."

The alien looked up when he gained control of himself, still heaving once every so often. 

"Ain't… ain't from 'round here."

Duo blinked. The man had a miraculous talent for mimicking accents, even if his inflection remained extremely bizarre. Still, it was impressive. If he didn't know better, he'd believe whole-heartedly that this man was, well, a man.

A minute flew by, and everyone was breathing normally. Duo had tossed his cigarette out of the window, not at all remorseful. But, the silence remained even if the smoke did not, and he was entirely too curious to allow it to continue. He fidgeted and wrinkled his nose in distaste before blowing out an exasperated sigh. He tossed his head to his passenger, and cocked his eyebrow. Might as well make small talk. This Heero was as likely to start a conversation as the last one. 

"So. Whad'dya do?"

The man casually turned his head and warily looked into Duo's eyes. 

_Geez. It's like the man doesn't trust me! And it's only been like… an hour!_

His companion's gaze softened, and he answered.

"I… make maps."

_Maps? Like inter stellar ones? Now that's interesting._

"Maps? You make any money?"

The alien cocked his head and squinted in confusion.

Duo grinned.

"Ya know. Cash. Green. Dough. Bread. An arm and a leg…"

The alien blinked in understanding, then scrunched his nose in confusion once more.

"Naw… I.. make maps…"

Duo almost swallowed his tongue, but was able to keep his smile soft. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket, and opened it so that a photo of Hilde could be seen.

"This's my girl. She don't make maps, but she shore can cook!"

The Heero-look-alike tried to peer at the photo, but Duo snatched it away before the alien could recognize her. It wouldn't do to say she was a cook when the last time this man had seen her, she was a gas attendant almost 1000 miles away. Instead, Duo eased his facial features to take on the pride he genuinely felt.

"She's'a one who'd got me into cookin'. S'a good life, butcha don't make much money."

When the man beside him raised his head in interest, Duo got the feeling it wasn't because his conversation was interesting. Dejected, he turned his gaze to follow that of his companion's. He nearly laughed out loud.

_There she blows! Right on schedule. _

He swallowed his glee and took on an aggravated aura as he slowed the car to a stop. There was an impressive line of autos waiting to be searched. More than a little cheerful, Duo tried to hide his glee with a frustrated huff, and opened the door. He was going to investigate a road block that, to his knowledge, was supposed to be a surprise from Une. The Lady had a way of making impulsive, decisive orders when she believed something to be true. Apparantly, in the last couple of hours she had decided that with the accumulation of all the reports that had come in from all the other pilots over the last 2 days, plus the trouble she was having believing Wufei's version of Relena's telephone call – that the man who could be Heero – wasn't. Duo clucked his tongue.. As for the rest of the pilots, they were willing to give Relena's companion a chance. Now if only they could get Zechs to agree, they might have something to work with. So far, they were playing a game of cat and mouse and were bound to get caught very quickly. 

Duo shook his head and focused on the road block. What Zechs didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and right now, it was good because Zechs was being used. He turned his head towards his passenger, and twisted his mouth in a wry grin.

"Must be a road block, I guess. I'm'a gonna check it out."

The man still in the car looked from the line of people to Duo's eyes.

"Road block, I guess."

Satisfied that the alien would wander off, Duo turned to find Zechs, who most certainly thought that Duo believed the road block was unexpected. He grinned cockily. Why did everyone always underestimate him? Like it was difficult tapping in to Une's com when she contacted the Lightning count. In fact, he had a running wire that all the pilots could tap into if they chose. And they did. They had all agreed no less than immediately after Une and Zechs's 'private' conversation that if the Preventors wanted a road block, they could have one. Of course, they would receive a show in return. Together, they would rip the Preventor ass hole a new ass hole! 

Why they were all helping, each had reasons of their own. But the bottom line was none of them were as enthusiastic about killing the abductor of Relena Peacecraft as they had been two days ago.

He walked towards the front of the line, shoulders in a determined line.

The alien got out of the car and followed the cook with his eyes as he walked away. There was something familiar about him, but he dismissed it. He was entirely too interested in the road block. He saw in front of him a line of pedestrians, and went to join them. When he was close enough, he heard some of them speak.

"Whad'dya think's goin' on here?"

"I dunno. Alls I know iz I's told to leave my car an' stand here."

"Ya think this got somethin' ta do wit' the Min'ster's stolen car?"

"Prob'ly."

He cocked his head, and tried to look as puzzled and as impatient as the line of people. It wasn't difficult, he didn't have the first clue what was going on.

Relena felt the car slow, and looked to Trowa to see why he was stopping. He silently indicated with a nod of his head that she direct her attention in front of them. She did so, and sucked in a breath.

"Trowa…"

"I know. I'll create a diversion. You'll find him lined up over there by all those people."

She turned her head and caught Trowa's gaze. Smiling, she simply nodded and didn't bother asking how he could know where her friend would be. He pursed his lips in what could have been a return smile.

"There's a can of gasoline in the back. I'm quite sure I can make a pretty boom. That should give you enough time."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. This time, he gave a cocky grin.

Minutes later, she was out of the car and surveying the people lined up on the road. Behind her, Trowa was driving in circles, building get away speed. She counted to herself. When she reached 100, she heard the explosion, and felt the heat as it blew her hair around her. Smiling, she ran to the queue, her target located.

He jumped as the sound rocketed the air. Flames billowed in a plume of smoke and ashes, and the thunderous sound echoed against the lines of cars. The people around him shouted in confusion, and some began to run screaming about earthquakes, volcanoes, and mobile suits. Scores of officers and law enforcement agents scrambled from all along the line of cars and bodies to catch the vandal culprit, who was now speeding down the road. 

Curious as he was mystified, he tried to follow the blur of black and red as it raced from the 20 odd police cars. 

Suddenly, his air was choked off as an unseen force grabbed his jacket from behind and pulled his body to the grassy median. He tripped on the silver rail, and landed a few feet down the hill on his ass, hard.  Blinking, he felt someone grab his arms and help him stand. It wasn't until a body was thrust into those arms with incredible force, did he recognize who his abductor was. The smell of her hair gave her away.

Slowly, he returned the embrace, and only let go when Relena forced him away.

"What did you think you were doing? Just leaving me like that? I was so worried about you I couldn't see straight!!"

He could tell she was trying to keep the liquid in her eyes, and recognized the action that accompanied only painful emotions. Slowly, he reached to her face and captured a tear with one of his fingers. He studied it, a severe and tender look deep in his eyes. Only when he looked to her eyes did he abandon the tear to the ground. She was trying to look inside him, to understand. He blinked, and allowed her inside.

"Is a danger to be close near me, Releena Pease-craft."

Her breath exploded from her chest in release, and her eyes filled with compassionate understanding. Again, she threw herself into his arms, and he welcomed her stay until she pulled away. Blinking at him, she smiled.

"Just – just don't do that again. OK? I have this thing against people leaving without saying goodbye."

He nodded, but he was clearly puzzled. She looked up as she surfed her brain for an explanation. 

"Goodbye is…"

Her eyebrows scrunched, and her eyes grew unfocused.

"It's when you tell someone you care about what happens to them. That you hope the best for them while they are gone, and that you will miss them until they come back. When you tell someone goodbye, you hug them. You kiss them. Sometimes you tell them that you love them. But you never leave without saying a word."

She looked into his eyes.

"When you left without telling me goodbye, I was so afraid…"

He cocked his head, and cupped her cheek with a gentle hand. She turned into the caress, and covered his hand with her own.

"I was afraid I would never see you again."

His eyes looked down on her, dark and mysterious with the untamed emotion she couldn't quite place. Instead of speaking, she forced herself to look away from his intoxicating stare and smile as she tugged on his hand.

"Follow me, and keep low."

He allowed himself to be led by a cautious, stooping Relena, who watched the road for any sign of notice as they crept along. With his back straight, he lowered himself and walked by bending his legs into a semi-squat. In front of them, the highway formed a bridge. Under it, another highway emerged, perpendicular to the one they had been on. Relena smiled. That was CO-14 West, if the map stuffed in her pocket was right. Now, all they needed was a Good Samaritan.  

Luck was with them, or so she thought until she saw platinum blond hair covering the head of the driver. An ironical leer spread across her face, and she rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I once believed in coincidence. Because right now I believe coincidence is a complete fabrication made up by those who are more cynical about fate than realistic."

She turned to the man next to her, and got a blank look in response. The corner of her lip lifted and she turned back towards the vehicle that had now come to a stop.

"Nevermind. Come on! We don't want to keep them waiting!"

 The wind tossed her hair as she ran towards the waiting automobile, tugging the contented alien behind her. She nodded a greeting to Dorthy who was seated on the truck's bed, holding a sleeping infant to her breast, and climbed into the bed of the royal purple 1947 Ford F-100 with yellow lighting bolts on the sides. She whistled.

"What is it with you guys and classics? Don't you realize that even _one_ of these – **functional** no less, is worth more than I make in a year?"

Quatre looked into the rearview mirror and caught her eyes. His eyes twinkled, and she could tell he was smiling.

"I suppose they remind us of ourselves. Roughed up and beaten by consequence, yet reliable and stubborn enough to make it through unbelievable odds. Plus, once you see passed the grunge, they clean up damn well without losing a bit of kick."

 Relena returned the smile before turning to help her companion embark. Careful to hide her face with her cascading hair, she turned to sit, and inched over so the alien would have room to sit next to her. She didn't want him – or Quatre or Dorthy for that matter - to see her disappointment, or the tears threatening to fall. It was trivial, anyway. But the conversation with Quatre had plucked at her heart. She suddenly missed her mustang, and Milliardo seemed thousand of light years away. 

As Quatre hit the gas, she began to feel better. She loved the wind in her hair, and the stars were beginning to come out. She suddenly giggled. The man beside her shifted his weight slightly and looked at her. She leaned into him and shook her head indicating it was nothing. He watched her for a moment in curiosity, but stayed silent. When turned his own face into the wind, he suddenly understood. It was surprising that such pleasure could come from something so simple, and he smiled as the wind blew his hair. 

"It's seems strange that after all the sacrifices, being forced to endure so much, and fighting so hard, the only things we want are as simple as letting the wind blow against our faces."

Startled, Relena looked towards Dorthy. The two appeared to take comfort in the silent, albeit mutual understanding. Relena smiled softly, and Dorthy nodded before lifting the blanket slightly to check on the sleeping baby. Wistful and suddenly close to tears again, Relena dropped her head. An arm drew her into a soothing embrace, and she leaned into it. She felt his warm breath on the flesh of her neck, and shivered. He spoke to her soflty.

"You have a baby?"

Startled, she looked up sharply. His eyes were soft and inquisitive. 

"Um. No. I.. I can't have a child."

His eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"Why you can't have a baby?"

Her vision blurred, but she did not look away. Instead, she tried to concentrate on his eyes. They were so open and caring, yet they still thrilled her with their feral alienness.  She felt herself be drawn into his gaze, and had to shake herself before she fell into their depths.

"I…"

He nodded in a semblance of supportive understanding.

"I under-stand the reproducing process of Earth persons. You need me to explain?"

In spite of herself, she laughed.

"No. I think I'm quite familiar with the way Humans reproduce."

He cocked his head and peered at her, questioning in his eyes. 

"Then why?"

She looked at him long and hard, trying to answer. Blinking, she finally gave in and closed her eyes, allowing her body to go numb. She welcomed the liberation as it slowly made its way through her limbs and into her shambled mind. It was the same feeling she had in the diner, when she confided in someone at last, and had told a story about a honeymoon. Only now, the feeling was accompanied by another feeling. Desperate, she clung to this new feeling, and encouraged it to grow. She knew that when she opened her eyes and looked into his, she would feel strength. She was tired of pushing away from everyone, living with pain alone. She wanted his strength. God only knew that she was too weak to walk through this part of her heart on her own.

She opened her eyes. She was ready.

"I was pregnant once."

He blinked at her. Then he blinked again. She smiled, but it was a smile of pain.

"That time under the tree.. our honeymoon."

His eyebrows lifted in understanding, but he stayed silent and waited for her to continue.

"Heero probably knew before I did. But he let me come to him. When I did, he told me I had a choice. I could either keep the baby – or I could keep him."

She looked down, but didn't try to hide her tears.

"At the time I thought he was being selfish, though I couldn't understand why. Now I know better. He believed I would choose the child. He thought that if I chose the child, it would be an admission that I no longer needed him… Needed his love. He would go off to the shadows and protect the world from there, feeling that I would have all the love from the child that he was so afraid to show me. Because of what he knew I would sacrifice if he did."

She looked up, and her eyes were full of horror and tears.

"Only he underestimated me. I chose him."

Looking away, she plucked at her shoe strings and continued.

"Oh, I suppose he thought there was a possibility that I could chose him – but he believed, and he was right, that if I chose him, my love for him would be tainted with sorrow and bitterness. Maybe he thought that if my love for him wasn't perfect, I would understand that some sacrifices should never be made."

She looked into his eyes again, and saw a reflection of her own grief staring back at her. Her lip trembled, but she smiled and raised her hand to caress his face.

"I told him my decision right then and there. He hid it well, but I could see revulsion on his face. But I also saw relief. I am still unsure which I loathed more."

Her eyes became dark with the fervor of fury and loss before softening once more.

"But- it was ultimately my decision. I had made it. All that I was feeling, all that I've felt since that day – it was all by my choice. I don't blame Heero. I never did. But after that day, whenever we made love, which was not often and more out of pent up rage and passion than love, that decision was between us. We never spoke about it, but it was a thorn in our shoe, rubbing against a raw blister."

She slumped, and her words became hushed. 

"I went to him a few months later. Told him I had changed my mind. I told him I wanted a.. a child."

She collapsed into his arms and sobbed silently into his shirt. He stroked her hair, and held her while she shook. An unfathomable pain wound a way around his heart and squeezed. After a moment, his shakes joined hers. 

Relena noticed, and immediately backed away from him. She looked into his agonized eyes, and suddenly her mind snapped. She saw what she believed must be all her accumulated pain, all her frustrations, all her confusion and anger – swell and pulsate within his eyes. Putting her hand to her throat to still her rasping breaths before one could erupt into a cry, she reached out to him with her other hand. He slowly placed his head on her shoulder, and desperately, she rocked him back and forth, humming softly between her sobs.

"Now. Now. It's alright. Everything is alright."

They stayed like that for what could have been hours. The sky was swiftly turning dark, and menacing clouds began to cluster. The smell of rain was thick, but it comforted them both. When his weight shifted, she hugged him tighter and twisted locks of his hair between her fingers. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of his head. His smell was intoxicating. She always felt safe when his smell was thick around her. His arms were still twined around her as though she was a lifeline, and she felt her body slowly being crushed by the strength of his embrace. Yet, it was another thing that brought her comfort. She relaxed, and felt him do so as well. When his breathing was steady, she let go of the soft buzz that was slowly putting her to sleep. She wasn't finished, yet. So, she continued.

"I held him like this. Right after I asked him for another child. When he looked up and into my eyes, I knew. The horror and the aching look of absolute pain.. I knew. He had made me sterile. The pills I took to abort the child. They were permanent."

She shook in a dry, rasping chuckle that sounded more like the moan from a dying animal.

"I started to laugh. One minute I was standing there, and the next I was on the floor. Somehow in the middle of it all, _I_ ended up cradling _him_. Exactly like this."

She hugged him tighter again, and only eased her death grip when she felt him tighten his.

"Yet I accepted it. In my mind, it was worth his love. I told myself that if I could never be a mother, at least I could have his love."

She closed her eyes and teased his curls, reveling in the ache that throbbed inside her rib cage for the first time in years. She allowed her sorrow to wash over her, and as she felt the slow penetration ease throughout her body, she began to feel heavy. Her breath came from lungs that sank so far inside her she had to pull forcefully and deeply for air. For the first time since her honeymoon with Heero, she felt that she could be whole. She knew she was strong enough to embrace the sorrow that followed the storm. She was strong enough to find comfort in it as it devastated her, forcing itself to become one with her. No longer would she be partitioned or forced to choose between one emotion or the other. No longer would she deny her feelings. She would have a good life, even if she were never fully happy again. At least now, she could live with her emotions… all of them.

She opened her eyes.

"I've seen the truth. But only now did I fully understand it. Thank you, Trowa."

She smiled as the man resting on her looked up and into her eyes. She softly shook her head.

"It's nothing. Rest now. We'll be stopping for gas soon."

She closed her eyes as he complied, and thought back to the day Heero collapsed into her arms after she realized she was unable to have children. This was the first recollection she allowed since that time. 

_She slowly stopped rocking him back and forth, but he stayed in her arms. After a minute of silence, she spoke._

_"Heero. Just tell me one thing."_

_He stiffened, but nodded once._

_"Do you.. love me?"_

_After a pause so long she felt he had fallen asleep, he answered. _

_"Yes."_

_The word didn't surprise her, but she felt a jolt of melancholy. He sounded so terse and dutiful. So restrained and remorseful. She suppressed her tears. If he loved her against his will, she wanted to know why._

_"Why?"_

_This time, his answer was immediate, but more filled with more longing than regret._

_"Because I'm the only one who can."_

_She twisted his words in her mind. Yes. That seemed right. If truth be told, that was precisely why she felt that she loved him. It was out of obligation on a level, but more of an obligation out of need than duty. She needed to love, and he was the only one whom she could love. It made sense that because of her **need** to love him, she would be the only one **able** to love him, as **he** needed. Of course he would love her for the same reasons._

_He seemed to read her mind._

_"As a soldier, I needed to love you because you were the symbol of peace. When I fought, I fought for you. For **peace**. I never separated you from that symbol, but I never believed it was right to do so.  As a man… I love you as a soldier still.  Fighting may yet become necessary again… But right now. As a man who no longer fights… I need a purpose. You are still peace. But you are also a woman. You need to be loved. And it is my purpose to do so." _

_She nodded her head and sifted his hair through her fingers._

_"Yes. I need to be loved. But I also need to love. As well it is for you. You need love, and you need to be loved. So, we agree we are the only two able to give what the other needs, and accept what the other gives. I might be sterile, but as long as we live by our agreement, I will want for naught."_

_He simply squeezed her in response and pulled away from her embrace. He stood slowly, looking at the floor, silently. They stayed like that for a minute before he gently raised his hand to help her stand. She took it, and they stood facing each other for unending minutes. He brushed his fingers down her jaw line, wiping her tears, nodded once, and turned to walk out the door. He seemed so defeated, so alone. So out of reach. She supposed he felt the same way about her. So, she stared after him as he walked away, smiling softly, weeping without a sound._

As the memory faded, she opened her eyes and twisted her face into a snarl.

 _That was about three months before he went and died on me. Not only was I cheated out of a life with him; I was cheated out of having children. Ever. When he died, he took every possibility of me finding happiness with him to his grave._

The body sleeping against her shoulder lifted out of her embrace, sensing something change. He stared down into her eyes. Instead of feeling caught, she felt liberated. Looking from one eye to the other, they stared at each other until finally, he lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. The contact was brief, but it was pleasant. They broke and he sat back upright. She was content to rest her head on his shoulder, looking up to the twinkling stars, her memory lingering in her mind. Only now, she didn't scowl. She smiled.

_I never forgot our agreement, Heero. I still love you. I'll always love you_. 

She snuggled into the warm body beside her, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dorthy had barely heard a fourth of their conversation, but for once, she hadn't tried to impose on Miss Relena's privacy. Still, it was obvious that they were oblivious to her presence, and she didn't care to rectify that notion. Instead, she busied herself with her baby, and watched the scenery fly by until it was too dark to see. Finally, and not understanding why, she rasped her knuckles on the window, and Quatre slid it open.

"Yes?"

She smiled to herself and leaned over so that her words would only reach his ears.

"I just missed the sound of your voice, dear husband."

Quatre barked a laugh.

"Somehow, I doubt that. But thanks anyway. How is everything back there?"

Her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Stop at the train yard when we come to it. I think it would be best if we allowed them to find their own way. I believe Miss Relena needs time to do whatever it is that is in her destiny to do."

Quatre's smile slipped off his face and caught Dorthy's eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Do you really think that's best? If they stay with us, we can get them all the way to Winslow without anyone chasing us. That is where Duo said they were going this morning when he called."

She reached through the window and slid her fingers along his jaw line. He tensed for a moment. He loved her affection, but it was rare and when it came, it was either because she was in deep need of comfort, or she was in the throes of an emotion that was unfamiliar to her and needed his guidance and understanding. He turned into the caress and briefly touched his lips to her fingers. When she finally pulled her hand back, he felt disappointed, but he nodded.

"Alright. We'll stop at the train tracks."

She nodded slowly before turning around. Relena and – her friend – were peacefully sleeping. She smiled though she couldn't say way. It annoyed her, so she stopped looking at them. The train tracks were about an hour away, and if they decided to sleep, she would let them. 

She shifted the baby in the blanket when she heard soft muffles coming out of it. Propping him up, she unfastened her blouse and poked a nipple into his mouth before he could whine. Content that all was as it should be, Dorthy looked to the sky and wondered how closely rain was related to falling stars.

"Wake up, Miss Relena."

Relena was unsure if she was dreaming the voice, but felt odd to let it go unanswered.

"I'll be down in a minute."

The voice seemed to fade, so Relena smiled and snuggled up to the warmth next to her. When she felt a hand caress her face, she turned into it. Then her eyes snapped open.

"What?"  
Quatre was smiling at her, playfulness in his eyes. He was squatting just next to her, and pulled back his hand when he saw she had awoken. Confused, she looked up at Dorthy, who was standing behind Quatre. She looked impatiently to the sky, which had begun to drizzle, but her frown softened into a wisp of a smile when she caught Relena's eyes.

"It's time that you are off, Miss Relena." 

Relena looked back to Quatre who nodded his agreement.

"Yes. This is where we stop. This sprinkle is about to turn mean, and I'm sure you'd be uncomfortable sitting in the bed all wet."

He indicated a short distance behind her with a thrust of his chin.

"But I have taken you to the Amtrak train tracks about six miles from the Raton station. You'll be able to sneak on board and remain hidden if you stay in a cargo car. If you stay on this train, it will take you directly to Winslow in about nine and a half hours, give or take a bit."

Relena's eyes misted as she looked at Quatre. She didn't trust her voice, so she reached her hand out and let him take it in his. He nodded his understanding, and then helped her stand. She gave Dorthy a hug, and caressed the baby's cheek before turning to see Quatre help her companion stand. They shook hands, much to the alien's baffled delight, and two odd minutes passed. Finally Quatre took his hand back. Blinking, he shrugged and threw his arms around the taller man in a hug. 

"Be safe."

With that, he let go and stepped back. He gave Relena a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered the same words. 

Relena hopped off the truck bed and almost slipped on the slick road. She regained her balance and turned to help her friend, who was already following her. She noticed him stagger, and when he got his footing, he seemed woozy. He looked haggard in the sudden downpour; his hair was plastered to his head, and the drops of rain were paving paths down his cheeks and drenching his clothes. Despite this he was smiling softly, no doubt enjoying the experience and unaware of his own weakness, or anything else for that matter. She put a supportive hand on his chest, and he hooked his arm around her waist in subconscious response. Safely anchored, he looked into the sky with wonder, and grinned as the water ran down his face and made his eyelashes curl. She laughed quietly as he shook the water from his hair and he blinked down at her. Content, he watched while she checked her watch. It was almost 6pm. Nine hours and they would be in Winslow. Nineteen hours and he would either leave with his people or be left to die.

Car twelve. It was mostly empty save a few collapsed cardboard boxes and a few crates. Satisfied, she jumped in and helped the man following close behind her, and was half way into the car when she heard someone shout her name. She thrust her head out of the car's opening, and saw Quatre rushing to give her something. It was poring tsunamis outside, and in the few seconds it took for Quatre to rush from his truck to the train door, he was soaked.

"I thought you guys might want a blanket. I doubt the cargo cars come with heat!"

He grinned haphazardly and turned to run back towards the truck without waiting for a response. Relena smiled and yelled to the hastily retreating form.

"Thank you!"

He raised an arm in a wave, and disappeared into his truck. Honking once, they were off.

Relena rubbed the blanket to her cheek and watched until the rain hid the truck from view. A violent sneeze from behind her made her jump, and she whirled around. The alien looked absolutely incredulous, but utterly fascinated. He sneezed again, and his entire body convulsed with the force of the explosion. Relena's eyes flew wide and she stood and stared at him until he looked at her, questioning. She shook herself and rushed to his side.

"You've never had a cold before, have you? Of course not, what am I saying. We have to get you out of these clothes or you're going to have pneumonia. Trust me. You don't want pneumonia."

She threw off his jacket and was working on unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his arms when he began to copy her. Unaware at first what he was doing, she stopped when he wrestled a second button open. She looked down at his hands as they clumsily popped another button. He was impeding her ability to undress him, and technically he was being improper even if he was only mimicking her, but she did not slap his hands away. Instead, she watched as another button gave way. She blinked and slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes. 

He knew precisely what he was doing.

Full of heat and desire, eyes she believed long dead pulsed with a needful longing that left her weak and dizzy. But held in the grasp of his steely, unwavering strength, she stood basking in the dark pools of liquid ice. As his arctic gaze pierced her skull and caused lights to dance on her retinas, she could distantly feel her blouse as it was peeled from her body, and dropped to the floor. Unable to blink, she felt her fingers glide over his buttons as though she had no control over them. Hungry, her hands glided over the mountains and planes of his stomach and chest, and wound around his back. She shuddered as a zealous wave of chills coursed through her, unsure if they were caused by the cold air as it touched her skin, or from his fingertips as they traced the curves of the small of her back. She didn't care. She closed her eyes, and gasped as his hot mouth jabbed smoldering kisses along her jaw line and collarbone. Suddenly desperate to taste him, she forced him to raise his head. Grasping his hair between her fingers, she locked him into place and tilted his face so she could stick her tongue in his mouth. 

His scent and his taste melted together in a spicy musk, and she felt her legs weaken and her eyes lost the ability to see. Her head swam and her hearing began to fuzz, but still she dipped into the well of his lips. The breath that she had been holding gushed out, and he eagerly took it in. As he breathed out, she fervently took it back. In exquisite intoxication, she threw her head back and thrust her breasts out so that he could reach them. She could feel the heavy caress of his hands as they ripped her bra and exposed her flesh. His tongue found a nipple, and he nipped it with his teeth. 

Somehow, she didn't know how or when, but she found herself on her back. Frantic, she found the buttons of his jeans and pulled them apart. He arched his back and allowed her to peel them off, leaving him naked. Mad lust took control, and she found somehow she had the strength to push him to his knees. There before her, he stood erect and beautiful. She closed her eyes and allowed the first small wave of an electric orgasm softly sweep over her. Her body abuzz with heat and passion, she leaned forward to take him into her mouth, her hands wrapping around him to keep him in place. The warm, salty taste of his musk nearly caused another wave to crash over her, but she willed it to quiet. Licking all around the nub, she felt him spasm, and the jolt went through her and caused another small, quivering orgasm. Thrilled, she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, and swirled her tongue as she sucked. He brought his hands to tangle in her hair, and she moaned. The vibration of her voice on his flesh caused him to quake, and he pushed her so that he was no longer in her mouth. 

Desperate and disappointed, she looked into his eyes, pleading. He cupped her jaw in his hands and looked at her for a moment, the heat of longing dancing in his eyes. She looked up at him, lips spread and moist, and was instantly captivated by his mouth. She reached up to him, and he bent to capture her lips with his. The kiss was lingering and passionate, but soothing. Again, he laid her down, gently caressing the curves of her sides as he worked the buttons on her jeans. When they came undone, he lifted himself from her and slowly pulled the fabric over her legs, kissing the flesh as he went. Licking and blowing on her skin, he made his way to the dip between her thigh and hip, and pressed down with a thumb. She sighed in pleasure, and lifted her hips. He hooked his fingers over the satin of her panties, and pulled them off as he had done with her jeans.

When he made his way back up, he stopped. She tossed her head and opened her eyes in questioning anticipation. He only looked at her; her hair as it cascaded in ripples and fanned about her, her eyes as they shone with fever and love, her skin, pebbled with chills and beaded with perspiration. He closed his eyes and felt the electrified air for her pulse, listened to the deep, passionate vibrations of her breaths. 

He opened his eyes and put his head to the hollow of her neck. She cradled him, and arched her back for him to enter. He did so in exaggerated slowness, and hissed through his teeth when he was fully enclosed. There he stayed, unable to control a body that was too over stimulated for him to manage. Relena loosened her body around his to give him a chance to adjust to the sensations, and stroked his hair trying to relax him. When his breathing slowed and became more regular, she tightened her hold on him, gently urging his body into a closeness that made them share a single heart beat.  He began to quake, and warmth spread like a cracked egg throughout his entire body. She blew into his ear, and covered his neck with soft, searing kisses, all the while soothing him with calm strokes. Staring through lidded eyes, he relaxed his tense muscles, and let go. 

Taking in a shaky breath, he held it and pushed into her again. Relena rolled her hips to meet him, and felt the electric pulse as it went through him and rippled its way into her. Her muscles spasmed slightly, and she hissed as she turned her head to claim his kiss. His head exploded in a blur of giddiness, and dulled everything but the throbbing of their heart beats as they pulsed and pumped blood saturated in primal desire. 

She forgot how to breathe, but she no longer needed to. His breath swelled around her, built inside her, extended out from her, completing her, and roared with life. Husky moans that she couldn't be sure were hers or his filled her ears. She took one of his ears into her mouth and sucked gently, and he responded by nipping her neck, and circling the hollow of her neck with his tongue. Jagged breaths ripped through his lungs as he pumped out and in, filling her with a heat that became the beginning of a dull throb quivering like butterflies in her abdomen. She arched her back so the sensation would spread, and finally was filled to the point of crying out. Throwing her head back, she heard herself scream. The jolts of electricity tore through her body with every raw groan that escaped her lips to caress his ear. He grabbed her hips with both of his hands, and lifted her hips so he could thrust deeper inside. She raked her nails down his back and was rewarded with a snarl of animalistic passion, and a fierce thrust that rocked her body.

When she quieted, he whined between clenched teeth, and let her weight down, gently. Rocking back and forth more slowly, and with barely restrained control, he pulled nearly all the way out and hesitated briefly before plunging back in as far as he could go. Again and again. She arched her back to meet him, the sensations of heat building in her again. Closing her eyes, she tried to stave the tears of passion and longing, and heard her own voice crashing over him in waves.

He raised his head and with half open eyes, glazed with passion, and looked down at her with the clear and unsheltered love of a soul newly born. His fingers caressed her cheek and played with the strands of her hair, and he kissed away the crystal rivers that ran down her cheeks before blowing the wetness dry and cooling her burning skin. He blanketed her body with light caresses, heightening the aching inside her, and bent to cover a swollen nipple with his mouth. Working his way up to her jaw, he covered her with light kisses before devouring her lips with his own.

Dizzy, he felt his consciousness ebb and flow, and tried to hang on to awareness for as long as he could, but she dug her nails in his back to keep hold, and pushed herself vigorously down his length. He drew in a ragged breath and tensed for a moment as her form writhed wildly beneath him, her screams jarring his brain. Then, his body buried itself into hers. One heave, then another, and he stopped, paralyzed as he held himself deep within her. With a release of a serrated breath, he withdrew and pushed into her once, slowly, then twice. She felt the warmth of his life flowing into her, and held him as she kissed his shoulders, his neck, anything she could reach – as the aftershocks flowed from his body into hers. 

Finally he stopped, and tenderly laid himself atop her, breathing heavily. After a time, he raised himself just enough to capture her lips in one last tender kiss. Staying inside her, he looked down on her. She was beautiful… her head thrown back, hair cascading wildly over the wooden planks, her half open eyes glazed and unseeing. He smiled softly, and lowered his head to her shoulder and let himself fall into sleep, her fingers twisting the locks of his hair.

Sleep tugged at her until she could feel nothing beyond the soft buzzing weight of exhaustion. Happy, she allowed it to pull her into its dark embrace.

A sliver of light penetrated her eye lids, raising her from sleep. Lifting herself from the hard floor, she squinted until her eyes adjusted, and smiled brilliantly when they came to rest on a familiar figure. He was dressed in jeans once more, but she marveled at his chiseled physique as it glowed in the soft light of the stars. He was sitting by the open door, jacket cuddled in his lap, and watching the scenery fly placidly by. He watched the distant sky in awe as it the clouds parted to allow a slice of moon to filter through and blanket the earth in its ethereal glow. The ghost of a smile touched the corner of his lips, and he blinked in wonder. Slowly, he turned to meet her gaze, and cocked his head and appraised her with twinkling eyes. They were still glossy, and his skin was still flushed. She smiled, giddiness still pulling at her brain, and went to join him so that she could share the blanket.

"Where are we?"

She leaned her head out of the door to feel the wind in her hair, and reveled in the goose bumps as they pricked her skin. Opening her eyes, she looked at the glorious landscape, but was pulled back in and held against a warm chest. She smiled and looked up into his smoldering eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He cocked his head the other way and blinked. 

"I…"

Suddenly, he raised his chin and smiled.

"I am watch-ing you sleep. I like to do this."

He turned his head and looked back out the door.

"I do not know why."

After a few moments of silence, he beaming at her as a child would with an ice-cream cone.

"I think I am be-coming a planet Earth per-son." 

She laughed and snuggled against his warmth, and looked to the stars outside. 

She opened her eyes, aware that she had been drifting for a few minutes. She smiled to herself and was about to let herself float again, but his smooth voice caressed her ear.

"I must tell you some-thing."

She shifted her weight.

"Mmmmm?"

"I gave you a baby tonight."

She felt herself jolt, and her face twisted in pained confusion. Shaking her head, she mouthed the words until she could force them from her suddenly dry throat.

"No.. no. That's.. that's not possible. I can't have a… a baby."

He tightened his embrace and kissed her hair.

"Be-lieve what I tell you."

She was stiff in his arms, and was trembling, but she had stopped shaking her head. He breathed in her scent and spoke to her in a low, soothing voice.

"A boy baby. He will be hu-man – a baby of Hee-ro, but also he will be my baby. He will know all I know, and when he grows to man-hood, he will be a pilot."

She shook, and her breathing came in short gasps. Her nails dug into his arms, but she was listening with every fiber in her body. When he stopped speaking, she turned her head ever so slightly so that she could look at him from the corner of her eye. He smoothed her hair from her face, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"If you do not want this baby, tell me now.. and I will stop it."

She broke free of his hold, and slowly turned so that she faced him. Tears swam in her eyes, but none fell. Her body heaved with every breath, and she stared. She stared at the chocolate mess of hair that fell into his eyes, she stared at the swirl of compassion and caring dancing in those eyes, she stared at his perfect mouth, at his straight nose, and his angular jaw. She closed her eyes and a strangled sob burst from her constricted throat. Slowly, she brought her hands to his naked chest and leaned on him. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his soul.

"Tell me…"

She indicated towards the sky when she tossed her head and let the breeze take her hair. 

"which star is yours so I can tell him where his father came from."

He enclosed her in an exuberated embrace, and buried his face in her blowing hair. Turning his face to the sky, he scanned the horizon before pointing. 

"It is there."

She followed his point, and saw the glinting sun. Hopping in excitement, she let her mouth open in a wide smile.

"I see it!" 

They sat holding each other for unending minutes, reveling at the star, thinking their own thoughts. Slowly, her eyes drifted down and her face scrunched in confusion. A city, lights amassed enough to reflect the dots of light in the sky, stared back at her. He followed her gaze, and then looked at her. She answered him without needed to see the question in his eyes.

"That looks too big for Winslow. I hope we're still on the right train…"

Wordlessly, they turned to dress.

The train came to a stop, and they hopped out of the car and with hasty stealth, put distance between themselves and the tracks. Looking around her, she groaned in dismay.

"We went 300 miles too far! We're in Las Vegas!!"

She began to walk briskly down the sidewalk, muttering to herself, and began to search of a car lot. His eyebrows bunched in bafflement at the sound of her voice even as his eyes were filled with the glitz and pizzazz of the city of lights. The sound of thousands of slot machines droned in his ears, and he became distracted with a window display that had a "GIANT JACKPOT" machine meant to entice passer bys. He frowned as he walked passed, but his eyes remained fixed on the colorful piece of equipment.

"Define… giant jackpot."

She looked over her shoulder and saw what had caught his attention. Her lips rose in a curl.

"It's a lot of money."

Automatically, he recited the proper terms for money.

"Cash. Green. Dough. Bread. An arm and a leg.."

She raised her eyebrows and barked a laugh.

"Where did you hear that?"

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened for a moment.

"Nevermind. I think I already know." 

Turning to continue walking down the sidewalk, she stopped abruptly as she patted her pockets frantically. He ran into her from behind. She shuffled, but he caught her and prevented her from falling. Panicked, she looked up at him.

"My wallet. I must have left it on the train.."

Tears filled her eyes and she began to shake. She lifted her fist to her mouth and bit a finger to prevent herself from bursting into sobs. He looked down at her and cocked his head. Blinking at her, he patted her lightly on the shoulders and smirked.

"Is ok."

She raised her eyebrows and frowned at him. 

"No! I lost my wallet! No wallet, no money. No money, no car! No car, no Winslow!"

Her voice faded as his smile grew, and he bent to pick up a coin from the ground. Grimacing, she threw out her arms, exasperated.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled at her, and proceeded to walk in to the building with the giant jackpot posted in the window. She shrugged and followed him in.

Looking around, she made sure the coast was clear. Turning to him, she whispered.

"Ok. Now."

He plunked the coin in the slot and she lowered the lever. Chewing her lip in anxious anticipation, she nearly snarled in frustration when the images portrayed a losing game. Pouting, she did a double take when he tapped the machine and forced the wheels to roll over. Suddenly, an overwhelmingly loud alarm went off, indicating to the entire establishment that the huge jackpot had been won. Her eyes flew open and she jumped into his arms, shouting in glee. She flung herself to the counter and grabbed as many paper cups as she could hold, and together they collected the coins. 

Twenty minutes and three machines later, she looked up and around, searching for suspicious, uniformed people. She humfed to herself.

"You better spread the winning around a bit. We would look to auspicious if we were the only ones winning anything."

Immediately, every machine in the building went off, clanging as hundreds of coins were liberated. Alarms and absurd music filled the room, coupled with shouts and screams of joyful people. Relena rolled her eyes and smiled as she grabbed the clueless man and drug him to the counter so they could cash in.

"Are you certain?"

Zechs looked as skeptical as Une.

"When is the last time you won $14,000 in Las Vegas?"  
She amended with a soft 'ah,' and shrugged.

"So, they were spotted in Vegas, driving east in a classic 1943 white and gold Cadillac. What were they doing there? You were supposed to restrain them in the road block on I-70."

Zechs scowled.

"They were able to get by the road block due to an explosion caused by a gasoline can that was lit with fire. They probably slipped through in the confusion."

He looked uncomfortable, and more than a little agitated with his next statement.

"We were… unable… to determine the identity of the individual who caused the explosion. As for how Relena ended up in Las Vegas, I am unsure. Duo insists he knew nothing of it. The man is a scheming imbecile, but he is no liar. I can only assume that they will find another way to Winslow. With your permission, I'd like to meet them there."

Une raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"This has nothing to do with Wufei's message, does it?"

Zechs pinched his eyebrows in a frown. He took in a deep breath, and slowly let it escape.

"I do not deny that his words have been influential. I am curious about the man with Relena. But my desire to speak with him does not alleviate my desire to destroy him if he's a threat. However, that has yet to be determined."

The Lady's face remained impassive, but it was obvious that she was tense.

"Our objective was to discover the identity of that man. We have done so, and he is not Heero Yuy. Therefore, we must treat him as a threat. Obviously an entity with passive intentions would not have gone into the home of Relena Peacecraft and abducted her. Why and how he was able to convince her of his innocence is our main concern at this point, but I highly believe it was a means to an end. I do not wish to see that end. I will see _my_ ending. I don't care if we did invite him. That golden record attached to Voyager didn't take the Peace Minister into account. If you see him, Zechs, your orders are to take him down. Am I understood?"

Zechs's beady gaze burned. He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. He knew his sister. He believed that Relena would not attempt to help someone dangerous go free; she had sacrificed too much to ensure peace. He also believed she was too strong to allow someone without dire and meaningful needs influence her thoughts. Wufei's testimony indicated that, even if Wufei himself questioned it, albeit silently. But he resigned to answer.

"I will do as is necessary."

Satisfied, Une nodded once and terminated the call. 

Zechs stared at the blank screen.

"But what is necessary has yet to be determined."

She watched as the first streaks of sunlight as they peeked sleepily from behind the mountains. The deep azures and purples fades as the light cascaded through the clouds, bathing the sky in pastel pinks and oranges. Her heart swelled. She couldn't imagine something more beautiful. Looking to her companion behind the wheel, she wondered. Was his world this beautiful?

"Do you want to go home?"

He nodded, but slowly looked at her from the corner of his eye. As he contemplated her, his features became smooth and vacant, and his eyes became liquid pools of dark blue, a soft sadness reflecting deep within them. Something burst within her mind. She didn't know anything about him, about his world. She was desperate to keep as much of him as she could, and only had a few precious hours. Thousands of questions burned in her mind, but her throat constricted and her mouth became dry. Try as she might, she could only croak.

"What's it like?"

He looked around him, taking in the sky, as if trying to find a way to compare it to one that was vastly different. He wanted to tell her, but had no metaphor. He wanted her to feel as he had felt, to have her understand as he had come to understand, but how could he invoke his feelings and put them into words so she could understand? Simple. He could not. Giving up with a shake of his head, he drew his thoughts inward, and tried to explain as she might. His voice came hushed and low, but it was thick with emotion.

"Beauti-ful... but not like this.. We have one law, one people. There is no war, no hunger. The strong do not victim-ize the help-less. We are… civil-ized, but we lost some-thing, I think…"

He closed his eyes, and tried to put his feelings into pictures he could describe.  He smiled in nostalgia, and his eyes became hooded with melancholy reflection.

"I will miss the noisy cooks, the sing-ing, the laugh-ing…"

His eyes became wide as he turned to her with insightful severity.

"And the eat-ing."  

She smiled as he turned back to the road. After a moment, he lowered his head and flicked his eyes in her direction.

"And the… other things…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his thigh. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent, and tried to withhold her tears. In silence, they drove on each thinking their own thoughts.

Relena looked at her watch. It was only eleven. They still had an hour, and the crater was within a few miles. She scanned the horizon, and there was no sign of an alien ship. Sighing with relief, she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a small café, the only building within sight. He nodded once, and pulled the car into the dirt parkway in front of the store.

Stepping in the café, Relena went to the counter to see if anyone was working. The place had an open sign in the window, but otherwise, there was no sign that anyone was there. She rang the bell and waited. Glancing behind her, she saw her companion swagger to a stop in the middle of the reception and look at her. His eyes flitted up, and Relena turned to greet the person who had caught his attention. She started. 

"Cathy?"

The flame-haired woman returned a slight smile, and dry washed her hands on an apron.

"Hello, Miss Relena. Can I get you two something to eat before you head down to the crater?"

Relena shook her head in amazement. She regained her composure almost immediately, and smiled warmly.

"Yes, thank you. Oh. Can you tell me how far it is to the crater from here?"

Cathy turned back towards Relena after grabbing two sets of silverware.

"Yeah. It's about a five minute drive. What would you like to eat?"

The alien perked up behind Relena as they sat at a small table. He looked into Cathy's eyes with a boyish plea.

"Dutch-apple pie?"

She chuckled, but shook her head. His face fell and she couldn't help but feel warmth spread in her chest as he pouted. Eager to find a remedy, she quickly blurted out a compromise.

"We do have cherry cobbler…"

Relena nodded, and the alien seemed to relent reluctantly. He looked down, but his head shot up just before she could turn to fetch the pie.

"With whipped cream?"

She laughed and nodded her ascent. He seemed pleased with himself, and she winked at Relena before turning.

A minute later, she placed the pie in front of him, and couldn't help but watch his face. His face shown with delighted anticipation as he stabbed his fork into the crust and brought up a chunk half the size of his fist. Shoveling it into his mouth, she couldn't wait any longer.

"How is it? I made it myself."

Relena answered before the alien could embarrass himself. He was having trouble chewing, and if he opened his mouth, he would lose everything in it.

"It's wonderful."

Cathy nodded, but her eyes were glued to the terrestrial. He implored to Relena, who shrugged, and forced himself to shove the pie to one side of his cheek.

"Iz.. berry.. good."

Cathy smiled, and skipped back to the kitchen. He merely looked at Relena as though he were in pain as he tried to breath around the food, and forced himself to swallow. His discomfort evaporated as the hunk made its way down his throat, and he hastily shoved the other half of the pie into his waiting mouth. Relena looked at his now empty plate, down at her plate which was still full, and simply pushed her plate in front of him. He looked up at her in appreciation, and attacked the new treat.

Content, she watched him.

"Do you have someone up there? A wife-like?"  
He stopped chewing and looked at her for a minute, but turned his interest back to the pie.

"No."

She smiled at him, longing in her eyes.

"I wish… I wish.."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, his attention on her was overwhelming. He studied her, eyes unreadable. 

"What you wish?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up, and felt her heart drop like a stone when she saw Zechs step out of a Preventor vehicle, leaving the agent driving in the car. Cathy's voice came from behind her.

"Don't worry. He came to listen. Wufei gave him quite a talking to after your telephone call. Zechs might be a hellion when it comes to protecting you and avenging the wrongs he believes are done you, but he's also quite fair. Give him a chance."

She put a comforting hand on Relena's shoulder before she disappeared back in the kitchen just as Zechs entered.

Zechs swept his eyes across the room slowly before letting them rest on Relena in the center of the room. Despite himself, he felt something in his chest break, and relief washed over him. She appeared a bit wary and worn, but that was to be expected. The corner of his mouth lifted in irony. Who wouldn't look like a deer caught in head lights when he finally ended a chase? 

He walked stiffly towards her, and for the first time, rested his eyes on the man beside her. His breath caught in his throat, and he caught himself before he could jump. Shook up more than he could have believed, he forced his eyes away from the enigma, and nailed his gaze on Relena. He nodded once in greeting, and she blinked.

"Milliardo." 

The alien looked up, oblivious to what was around him, but curious none the less. He cocked his head when the brittle man settled his icy gaze on him, just  to tear it away uncomfortably.

Zechs stopped directly in front of Relena, and indicated a chair.

"May I sit?"

Relena nodded. He sat, and looked from her to the alien. Clearly off guard, he held himself at attention, and spoke stiffly.

"It's remarkable. He looks exactly like him…"

Relena nearly lunged over the table.

"Then honor his memory and let this man go!"

Zechs lowered his head. When he raised it, he looked into Relena's hopeful eyes.

"I cannot."

Relena remained silent, but tears slid down her cheeks. Zechs watched one as it fell, and his heart throbbed. Breaking his trance, he forced himself to look back at the alien.

"You are here to meet someone."

It was not a question, but he answered it, anyway.

"Yes."

Zechs's brow drew in puzzlement.

"Why here? Why this crater?"

Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and his body went rigid.

"Your people have been here before…"

The alien simply nodded.

"Before. Yes. We are…inter-ested in your species."

Zechs hissed through his teeth as he ground them together.

"You are an anthropologist, than. You are here to study us?"

Cocking his head, the Heero look-alike appraised the blond man across from him. He had similar facial features to Relena, and he guessed that somehow the two were related – which perhaps was why the man had such an interest. Too spent to care, he let the words tumble from his mouth, wishing for some reason that this man find understanding.

"You are a… strange species. Not like any other, and you would be sur-prised at how many there are… intelli-gent, but savage."

Zechs's face was twisted in morbid fascination. He leaned forward and strained to hear the clipped words and understand the meanings. When the alien blinked and cocked his head mildly, his foreign eyes glinted with wild intelligence. 

"Would you like to know what I find beauti-ful about you?"

Zechs nodded, but heard himself spill the word 'yes,' anyway. Somehow he knew he _needed_ to hear the answer. Leaning forward so he was almost falling out of his chair, he waited, eyes imploring. The man across from him sank into his chair, as if answering was draining his strength. Even so, he smiled and forced his eyes to focus on Zechs's.

"You are at your ver-y best… when things are at their ver-y worst…"

Relena's sob broke the spell. Zechs looked towards her, and watched as her heart broke. 

"Please! Let him go. Can't you see that he'll die if he stays here? Just look at him! He's dying right in front of you!"

Zechs turned his gaze from Relena's pleading one to the alien's weak, fevered one. He felt his mind separate from his body. He couldn't think, anymore. Words that always plagued him in the back of his brain were swimming away from him before he could grasp any of them. Thoughts evaded him, and left him to drown in the tidal wave of his emotions. Suddenly angry at the confusion he felt, his heart surged, and his muscles flexed. He watched the alien as he fought to keep his eyes open; those eyes might harbor a strange light, but it was a light of acceptance and compassion, not of malice and discord. He was a man who was in touch with everything around him, and found beauty in the questions that came to him, unlike himself. Zechs closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils. He himself was a man who hid from everything around him and chased impossible answers when the answers were right in front of him, despite knowing that they were there. As fast as it came, his anger dissipated. It was as though it had finally been given a chance to live its life, and therefore was ready to die, its purpose fulfilled. When it was gone, it left nothing but mollification in its wake. How like Heero. This man was willing and ready to die rather than force answers. He wouldn't even force questions. He simply sat there, and allowed another man – one who was savage in his own words – decide his fate. And he would accept whatever fate was given him, so long as those around him were free.

Zechs opened his eyes and set his jaw. Heero had killed the loser in him on the Libra many years ago. He had since paid for his misdeeds. It was now time to let the memories of those misdeeds die as well. He stood.

"There has been a misunderstanding. This man is Heero Yuy, and will be set free immediately. Get out of here. Now."

Relena jumped, and grabbed the alien by the elbow before her surprise could freeze her. The deadly look in Zechs's eyes glinted at her, though there was a softness that hadn't been there before. Looking more closely, she gasped. Staring back at her from the pit of his pupils was a small bit of peace that had never been there before. 

Relena stood on her tiptoes and gave Milliardo a kiss. She let herself down gently, and looked from one of his eyes to the other. He humphed softly, but there was a wisp of a smile and his eyes sparkled. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand briefly and inclined his head as she whispered.

"Thank you, brother."

She turned and walked a few feet and stopped, waiting for her companion. He stood in front of Milliardo as she had a moment before. To her utter astonishment, he kissed her brother on the lips as well. Zechs was too shocked to do anything more than let his jaw drop and his eyes pop. When the alien mimicked her words of thanks, Zechs was only able to jerk his head in a nod to show he had understood. Embarrassed, he watched them as they entered the Cadillac and drive off. 

The Preventor that stood next to him shook his head in confusion.

"You sure that wasn't them? They match the description perfectly."

Zechs glowered at the man, and he cowered. Satisfied, he clicked his heels together and reentered the café to order some of Cathy's cherry pie. He was expecting Une, and preferred something sweet in his mouth rather than the bitterness he was sure she would offer when he faced her.

Une was furious. No. She was absolutely livid! And Zechs had the audacity to sit smiling at her, smugly! She picked up the empty plate in front of him and threw it against the far wall. Zechs watched the remnants of his pie streak down the wall, and clucked his tongue. Looking back at Une, he sighed deeply, wishing she could relax. Something dawned on him, and he slumped in his chair and lifted his arms behind him to cradle his head. The corner of his mouth lifted, and he purposefully put a foot on the table, followed by the next, and crossed them. Grinning like a mad man, he pushed his weight so that he was teetering on the chair's back legs. Oddly, he wondered why it was something he had never done before. It felt… good. Free. No wonder Duo did it all the time. He'd have to remember to thank him later.

Une, however, did not think it was amusing. She glared at him, and he grunted. He stayed silent until he believed she had calmed enough. 

"I had to let them go. That man was – and is – Heero Yuy."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Stalking back and forth over the floor, she paused to yell at him again, but closed her mouth and continued to strut. A moment passed, and she opened her mouth, looked at him, and shut it again. He watched her, amused. 

Finally, he stood. And stretched. He cocked his head. That was interesting. So he stretched again. Une squawked and threw her arms into the air.

"_What_ has gotten into you? You allow a potentially dangerous man go free… _with your sister_ -"

His features darkened.

"My concern for my sister is just that. Mine."

He bounced on the balls of his feet and huffed. Calm once again, he grinned.

"Now. If you'd like to know what's gotten into me, you must trust me."

He turned to walk out the door, and turned towards her.

"You coming?"

She raised her eyebrows as he left the door swinging behind him. Shrugging, she grumbled under her breath and raced to catch up. He pushed the driver of the Preventor vehicle over and got into the driver's seat. She pursed her lips. Opening the passenger door, she shoved the poor man who had been driving so that he was squashed in the middle. He was smart, however, and kept any remarks to himself.

Une looked towards Zechs. He appeared as calm as she had ever seen, only there were no lines of stress around his eyes. Aggravated by this, but unsure why, she frowned. She flung her hand to the radio and punched in the code for all units to recieve.

"I want some Tauruses in the air, now. If Relena does not stop her descent into the crater, I want warning shots. Under no condition is she to be harmed, so do not fire if you are unable to preserve her safety. Une out."

She was determined not to look at Zechs to see if she had his approval, but wasn't able to help herself. She didn't even realize she had done it until he caught her eyes with his. He kept silent, but she could see the distaste in his gaze. Her jaw tightened and she sat back, refusing to give in.

Relena grabbed his hand and led him down the rocky cliff of the crater. He was stumbling, and she knew he was growing weaker by the second. Worry etched her face as she searched the sky for a ship or a craft – anything that would save his life. She checked her watch and bit back a cry of anxious frustration. They had about fifteen minutes and they still had half of the crater to descend.

Determination filled her eyes, but she could feel the sting of tears as she heard the distant approach of mobile suits. Lifting her chin, she gripped his hand tighter and tried to descend faster. 

Moments later, she could hear her name over loud speakers demanding that she stop. Instead, she quickened her pace once more until she and the alien were stumbling down the crater. Bits of rock and debris jumped and stung her in the face when their warning shots hit a near-by bolder. She wiped the blood from her cheek and looked behind her to see her friend scanning the sky for his people. When she caught his eyes, she saw serenity staring back at her. Renewed by his calm trust in her, she turned at renewed their fight to find their way down. More bullets cracked the sky, and they were blanketed in dust. When they broke clear of it, they were nearing the bottom of the crater. Her heart lodged itself in her throat, and her breath came in harsh gasps. The man behind her sagged, and she helped him to stand. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she saw that no matter the conclusion, he would meet the end complete. If he died, he would die knowing there was nothing more he could have wanted, and that the purpose of his life had been fulfilled. If he lived, he would bring all he learned to his people. He would bring them the soul they had forgotten they owned.

Une choked. Her eyes froze in her skull, and she could feel the hair all over her body raise in painful bumps. She had been about to order the tauruses to land and tell the pilots to commence on foot – but then… **_IT_** appeared.  She dropped the radio as it was completely forgotten, and stared at the… _thing_. It looked like a perfect, silver sphere, almost like a mirror molded into a ball. But it was _enormous_. As it parted the clouds to hover above the crater, she saw that it fit perfectly inside the big scar in the ground. It was as if the crater had been created for this precise use. Tears began to fill her eyes, dry from being open so long. She didn't notice. 

Suddenly, the tauruses stopped their attack. Surprised, she looked up to see that each one was suspended in mid air as though they were puppets hanging from invisible string. Confused, she looked around and saw it. Looming directly overhead was an inverted mirror. Rather, it was round… almost like a ball. Dizzy, she blinked and tried to make her eyes focus. It was difficult to make sense out of something that made the landscape appear above and reaching out to encircle you.

The man behind her abruptly stood straight and breathed in deeply. Filtering all about them was an early blue glow, and small flakes of something that looked like snow fell about them. She felt her head swim as she breathed it in, but she wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost like it was putting her to sleep. 

The alien turned towards her, and clarity came crashing back to her through her haze. It was far away, almost as though it were unreal, but the look in his eyes told her it was true. He was going to leave.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his ear.

"Take me with you!"

His arms were stiff around her, but they pulled her in close and held her tightly. He swallowed and spoke to her in a husky voice filled with emotion.

"I can-not. You will die."

She buried her face in his chest.

"I don't care!"

He pushed her away and held her shoulders so she had to look at him. 

"I care, Releena Pease-craft."

She pushed herself away and looked to the ground, trying to control her shaking body.

"I'm never going to see you again."

He cupped her cheek softly and lifted her head.

"No."

A tear spilled over one of her lids, but she smiled in understanding, her lower lip trembling. He cocked his head and his eyes filled with something unreadable.

"Tell me again, how to say good-bye."  

More tears burst from her eyes, but she nodded.

"You hug me, then you kiss me. Then you me that you love me."

He smiled and brought his forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes. Cradling her to him, he took in a deep breath and brushed her hair from her face. Softly, so that it tickled her ear, he spoke.

"I love you."

Then he brought her to him in a crushing embrace for a moment before taking her lips with his own. She opened her mouth to him, and he drank from her greedily. Feeling tears pave paths down his cheeks, he pulled away and saw that she was crying as well. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, and rubbed it between his fingers. Looking into her eyes once more, he took one of her hands into his own. With the other, he placed something in her hand. Her eyes twitched in confusion, and she looked at what he had pressed into her palm. It was the last of his silver balls. She looked to him for an explanation.

"What do I do with this?"

He closed her fingers around the sphere with both of his hands and shook his head, smiling wistfully. 

"Tell the baby a-bout me…"

She nodded, and he convulsed violently. Panicking, she held him upright as his face twisted in pain. His eyes stared vacantly and a silent peel of thunder ripped from his throat. Slowly, he began to glow. Hands shaking, she fell to the ground by the force of his weight. With a last burst of strength, he focused his eyes on her – and a strange look of incredulous recognition filled them. 

"Relena??"

He passed out and a blue light ripped from his chest and floated tranquilly before her astonished eyes. It hovered there a moment and flashed. She flinched, but slowly reached her hand to touch it. It rested in the curve of her palm for a moment and flashed again. Slowly, it sank to illuminate the features of the body it had just left behind. Relena gasped and her jaw fell open. The body was still breathing. Looking up sharply to the star, her mouth twisted into a soft cry. It floated slowly to her face drifted for a moment before flitting to the sky. She touched her cheek. It had almost felt like a caress….

Slowly, the star floated upwards, towards the alien craft. She watched it as it disappeared, and reached her hand, now empty of the ball that had been enclosed within it a moment before, up to touch the glow before it totally faded away. She heard Heero moan and shift in her arms, and she tightened her hold. She rocked him back and forth - but her eyes. Her eyes she kept skyward until all traces of the blue glow had gone. And she smiled.


End file.
